Home Sweet Love
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - 4 namja 4 yeoja / Tinggal dalam 1 rumah / Eomma dan appa mau berlibur / Mwo? / Last chap / Genderswitch / Super Junior Official Pair / Chap 10
1. Chapter 1

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 1

Cast : Super Junior member, SHINee member, DBSK (lama) member

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara. Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

Disebuah rumah.

"Eommaaaaaaa….."

Terdengar rengekan manja. Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Mau ya chagi. Ne? Ini sudah menjadi impian kami sejak dulu. Kapan lagi? Kami sudah merencanakan ini semua bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Sang gadis tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Sang appa tertawa. "Sudahlah Su-ie, tidak mungkin Wookie menolak permintaan kita kan?"

Sang istri pun mengangguk. "Benar Chunnie. Masa iya seorang Kim Ryeowook membiarkan kedua orang tuanya bersedih karena dia tidak mengiyakan permintaan kita? Kemana sifat baiknya itu?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Huh.. Sebenarnya yang anak siapa yang orang tua siapa sih. Baiklah. Aku turuti kemauan eomma dan appa."

.

.

Dirumah lainnya.

"Mwoooo?"

"Aish.. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan teriak-teriak!" bentak sang eomma.

"Eh, mian eomma. Tapi, benarkah?" sang anak bertanya memastikan.

"Ne," jawab sang eomma singkat.

"Gyahahahahahahahaha.. Senangnyaaa…" terdengar ucapan bernada lega dari sang anak.

"Belum selesai Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa mendengar ucapan eommanya. "Eh, apa yang belum selesai? Appa dan eomma akan pergi berlibur keliling Eropa kan? Lama kan? Aku ditinggal sendiri kan? Berarti aku bebas dong?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Sang appa mulai menjelaskan. "Appa dan eomma memang pergi berlibur. Tapi bukan berarti kami akan meninggalkan kau sendiri di sini Kyu."

Kyuhyun memandang kedua orangtuanya bingung. "Maksud appa?"

Hankyung dan Heechul hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

Dirumah lain.

"Aku ikut eomma saja yah? Aku tidak mau ditinggal bersama Hyukkie eonnie. Aku bosan," bujuk sang anak bungsu.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu bosan denganku hah?" Lee Hyukjae memberikan deathglarenya pada sang adik.

"Hehehehe. Bukan begitu eonnie. Eomma dan appa mau berlibur. Masa aku hanya dirumah saja dengan eonnie. Kan bosan." Sang adik, Lee Sungmin, memberikan alasannya.

"Siapa bilang kalian akan berdua?" Kangin bertanya jahil.

"Kami tidak berdua? Apa Kibum eonnie akan menginap disini menemani kami, eomma?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk yang dipeluknya.

Leeteuk membelai sayang kepala Sungmin. "Ne. Akan ada Kibum yang menemani kalian."

Hyukjae, yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk, menepuk kedua tangannya senang. "Yes! Berarti akan ada teman bergosipku."

"Tapi bukan dirumah ini."

Ucapan Kangin sukses membuat kedua putrinya saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

.

.

Dirumah sebelah, disamping rumah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Mungkin akan lama Bummie. Appa dan eomma tidak bisa memastikan." Terdengar suara bijak milik Yunho dari ruang tengah.

"Aku mengerti appa. Pasti senang kan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman lama?" Kibum tersenyum kecil sambil memandang kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat senang.

"Eomma senang kau mengerti Bummie. Kau juga kan Yesung?" Jaejoong beralih pada anak laki-lakinya yang duduk diseberangnya, disamping Kibum.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. "Eung. Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Kibum. Bummie, kau harus menurut pada oppa. Arra?"

Kibum mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Arraseo Sungie oppa."

.

.

Diapartemen mewah pusat kota.

"Apa aku boleh membawa mobilku appa?"

"Tentu saja boleh Siwonnie. Ingat. Kau harus menjaga mereka semua. Diantara kalian berdelapan nanti, kau dan Yesung yang paling tua. Kau ingat Yesung kan?" Minho bertanya pada anaknya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya ke koper.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku ingat appa. Putra Yunho ahjussi dan Jaejoong ahjumma kan?"

Taemin yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya bersama Minho mengangguk. "Benar. Kalian akan tinggal bersama. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya mengenal Yesung, karena appanya pernah membawa dia ikut serta keperusahaan kita. Kebetulan kan kau ikut appa kekantor waktu itu? Jadi kau tidak akan canggung lagi jika bertemu dengannya."

"Aku paham eomma."

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, dibandara Incheon.

Key membelai kepala Donghae lembut. Anak lelakinya itu sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Disamping Key, Onew memeluk pinggang istrinya mesra.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali ya yeobo? Apa mereka lupa?" tanya Onew khawatir.

Key tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin. Mereka semua sudah menyanggupinya seminggu yang lalu. Anak-anak mereka juga sudah setuju."

Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri, memanglingkan wajahnya pada sang eomma.

"Eomma," panggil Donghae.

"Hm?" Key memandang anaknya lembut.

"Aku masih belum paham."

"Belum paham? Bukankah sudah appa jelaskan? Appa dan eommamu akan berlibur bersama teman-teman kami. Kami semua sudah lama mempersiapkan ini. Kami ingin menikmati kehidupan sebentar saja Hae-ah. Sudah lelah bekerja." Onew menjelaskan panjang lebar. Namun matanya masih menatap pintu masuk bandara.

Donghae mendengus pelan. "Ne. tapi haruskan kami tinggal serumah? Pindah sekolah pula. Appa kan tahu aku paling malas beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Belum tentu aku cocok dengan teman-teman disekolah baruku nanti."

"Teman-teman serumahmu adalah anak-anak dari eman-teman appa dan eomma. Mereka juga akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tidak punya teman chagiya," ucap Key menenangkan hati anaknya.

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang disana. Jangan terlalu lama. Ingatlah anak-anak kalian disini. Arra?"

Key dan Onew tertawa.

"Tenanglah kapten. Appa tidak akan melupakan jagoan kecil appa ini," ucap Onew sambil mengacak rambut anak lelakinya.

"Appa! Nanti rambutku tidak terlihat keren lagi!"

.

.

Diparkiran bandara terlihat Kangin dan Leeteuk bersama kedua putrinya. Masing-masing mereka menyeret sebuah koper.

"Kangin hyung!"

Kangin yang merasa dipanggil mengedarkan pandangannya. Seorang laki-laki melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh! Minho!" Kangin balas melambai dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Minho yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sport putih.

Namun belum sampai Kangin menghampiri Minho, sebuah teriakan kencang mengagetkan semua orang diarea parkir tersebut.

"Hyukieeee…! Minniieeee….!"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin merasa mengenali suara ini. Pandangan mereka reflex kesumber suara.

"Bummieeee….!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan. Langsung saja mereka berlari kearah Kibum yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk bandara.

"Kyaaa…. Kita bertemu disini!" teriak Kibum antusias.

"Ne! Kau tau Bummie, kalau saja kau tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak akan menyetujui permintaan gila orang tuaku ini," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Sungmin.

Kibum tertawa. "Kalian ini. Berilah waktu pada orangtua kita untuk bermain-main."

Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa bersama.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Yesung sudah berdiri dibelakang Kibum sambil tersenyum. Diikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaa… Sungie oppaaa..!"

Yesung merasa badannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Kedua yeoja hiperaktif yang tadi memeluk adiknya sekarang beralih memeluk dirinya.

"Aigoo.. Bisakah kalian melepaskan pelukannya? Kalian berat sekali," canda Yesung.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, namun sekarang beralih memeluk lengan Yesung.

"Aku pikir oppa tidak ikut."

"Kalau aku tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menjaga kalian bertiga eum?" tanya Yesung sambil menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya pada Yesung dan beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Jae ahjumma, Yunho ahjussi," salam Eunhyuk sopan.

"Annyeong Hyukkie. Mana Kangin oppa dan Teukie eonnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Tadi appa dan eomma diparkiran. Sepertinya bertemu dengan seorang teman," jelas Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian Kangin dan Leeteuk muncul bersama Minho dan Taemin. Seorang namja muda pun ikut dibelakang mereka.

Orangtua berkumpul bersama. Yesung menarik Siwon agar mendekat padanya. Sungmin masih saja memeluk lengan Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Kibum berdiri dibelakang Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Psst.. Psst.. Bummie, kau kenal namja ini? Kenapa sepertinya Sungie oppa akrab ya?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Kibum menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar keras. "Akupun tak tahu Hyukkie. Sungie oppa belum pernah menceritakannya. Wahh.. dia terlihat tampan sekali ya?"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum terkikik geli.

"Siwon, kita bertemu lagi," ucap Yesung sambil menyalami Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua yeoja dibelakang Yesung terpesona.

"Ne, hyung. Appa sudah memberitahuku kita akan bertemu lagi."

Yesung mengangguk paham. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah.. Ne. Ini ketiga adikku. Lee Sungmin." Yesung menunjuk Sungmin yang masih setia memeluk lengan Yesung sambil memainkan handphone pinknya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian sibuk kembali dengan handphonenya. Entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja bergigi kelinci ini.

"Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Kibum," tunjuk Yesung pada kedua yeoja yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

"Eunhuk dan Sungmin ini sepupuku. Kibum adikku," lanjut Yesung.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, "Choi Siwon."

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Eunhyuk dan Kibum membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, hingga terdengar suara Kangin yang meminta untuk masuk kedalam bandara. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil membawa tas masing-masing.

Didalam bandara terlihat keluarga Onew dan keluarga Yoochun. Mereka saling mendekat dan menyapa.

"Aish.. Sudah kuduga. Pasti Hankyung hyung terlambat," keluh Yunho.

"Sabarlah hyung. Mungkin saja macet dijalan sebentar lagi juga sampai," ucap Yoochun menenangkan.

Key menggeram pelan. "Pasti karena Heechul eonnie terlalu lama berdandan."

Taemin membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Bukankah Key eonnie yang biasanya lama jika berdandan?"

Key tersenyum malu. "Tapi aku ada disini kan sekarang?"

Mereka tertawa renyah. Terlihat keakraban diantara orangtua yang merupakan teman lama itu. Hubungan yang baik selalu terjalin. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama dan meninggalkan anak-anaknya di Korea. Tentu saja dengan persiapan yang matang. Mereka tidak mau anak-anak merasa kesepian ditinggal orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu, anak-anak akan ditempatkan serumah dan disekolahkan disekolah yang sama pula.

"Itu Hankyung hyung!" seru Onew.

Benar saja. Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan sedikit agak cepat. Mungkin sadar bahwa mereka sudah ditunggu. Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakang orangtuanya berjalan agak malas. Kacamata hitam yang digunakannya dan rambutnya yang agak memanjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mian kami terlambat," ucap Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti Heechul.

"Ne. Eonnie, oppa, saeng, mian. Anakku terlambat bangun. Huh.. Anak satu saja merepotkan," keluh Heechul yang diikuti tawa dari semuanya.

"Tidak apa Chullie-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Leeteuk lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Teukie ahjumma. Ne. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Huh.. Jangan terlalu baik padanya eonnie. Nanti dia menyusahkanmu," omel Heechul.

"Aish.. Eomma. Aku ini anak eomma. Kenapa sinis begitu sih?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

Heechul berkacak pinggang didepan Kyuhyun. Lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tas tangannya.

"Aish..! Eomma..!"

"Kau dengar ya anak muda. Jangan menyusahkan anak teman-teman eomma dan appa. Bersikaplah dewasa," nasihat Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Ne eomma. Arraseo."

Hankyung sebagai yang pria tertua mulai mengeluarkan perintahnya. "Baiklah. Anak-anak, ahjussi harap kalian akan baik-baik saja kami tinggal. Yesung, kau yang tertua kan? Siwon juga. Jaga semua adik-adikmu. Kami percaya pada kalian. Siapa yang membawa mobil kemari?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Hmm.. Siwon, kau satu mobil dengan Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun, kau satu mobil dengan Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Dirumah akan ada Shindong ahjussi yang membantu kalian mengurusi rumah. Tapi ingat, jangan menyusahkan dia. Arra?" tanya Hankyung pada anak-anak yang mengangguk patuh.

Hankyung memberikan secarik kertas pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Ini alamat rumahnya."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengambil kertas tersebut kemudian membacanya. Yesung dan Donghae yang ingin tahu mengintip dari belakang punggung kedua namja tersebut.

"Hmm.. masih diwilayah Seoul. Aku pikir sudah diluar kota," ucap Donghae pelan.

"Ne. Aku pikir juga begitu," Siwon menimpali.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk ke ruang tunggu. Baiklah anak-anak. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Kami pasti merindukan kalian." Leeteuk memeluk satu persatu anak-anak yang akan mereka tinggalkan. Diikuti dengan semua orang tua yang bersiap pergi. Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk lama. Wajar saja. Dia yang paling muda. Bahkan Sungmin sudah mulai menangis. Eunhyuk mendekat dan mengambil alih adiknya dari pelukan Leeteuk. Dia membelai punggung Sungmin untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

Setelah orang tua hilang dari pandangan, Yesung menatap satu persatu namja dan yeoja yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa dari kita yang belum saling kenal. Aku Kim Joongwoon. Panggil saja Yesung."

"Aku Choi Siwon."

"Aku Lee Donghae."

"Aku Kim Kibum. Adik Yesung oppa."

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk. Dan ini adikku, Lee Sungmin," tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang masih terisak dibahunya.

Yesung membelai kepala Sungmin. "Mereka berdua sepupuku."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mmmm… Aku Kim Ryeowook."

Kibum mendekati Ryeowook. "Ryeowook, kau anak Junsu ahjumma?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne."

Kibum balas tersenyum. "Aku Kibum."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Bagaimana eommaku mengenalmu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Teukie ahjumma? Oh, waktu itu Teukie ahjumma pernah bermain kerumahku. Jadi aku sedikit mengenalnya."

Donghae mulai sedikit gerah. "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ne. Kajja!" Yesung berjalan mendahului sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih terisak.

To Be Continue

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Ga nyangka fic ini akan dapat respon seperti ini. Ada yang suka. Ada juga yang blg kurang seru. Semua review aku terima. Makasih yang udah sempetin buat review. Guest ataupun yg pnya akun :)

Banyak yang tanya umur cast. Untuk umur, semoga bisa terjawab di chap ini dan chap-chap selanjutnya.

Untuk pair, aku pencinta pure pair. Hehehehe

Bingung manggil aku? Panggil aja kiki, kakak, adek. Yang cocok aja. Aku 91 line ^^

Seru? Ga seru? Aku masih belajar untuk menghasilkan cerita yang memuaskan semua pihak. Lagipula pendapat orang kan berbeda beda :)

HyukMin siblings? Aku jg suka mereka sodaraan.. ^^

Ming deket ma Yesung? Ini jg aku sukaaaa... Sweet banget ga sih klo kita -cewek- deket dan disayang sama kakak cowok? Menurut aku sih iya. Aku ga pnya kakak cowok sih. Tapi aku ngebayanginnya seperti itu. Hehe

Orang tua punya niat tersembunyi? Perjodohan? Biar para ortu yang menjawab ^^v

Cast yang OOC? Ini aku minta maaf bgt. Bukan maksud bikin mereka aneh dengan adanya OOC. Hanya saja ini tuntutan peran. Tiap cast punya karakter masing-masing. Dan makasih udah diingetin. Aku lupa masukin warning OOC. Hehehehe.. Piiissss ^^v

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 2

Cast : Super Junior member, some member SNSD and 2PM

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, OOC, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara. Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

"Eh, sudah sampai?"

Sungmin yang tertidur sepanjang perjalanan terbangun ketika Ryeowook mengguncang badannya pelan.

"Ne. Kau ketiduran ya? Hehehehe. Padahal jarak dari bandara dan rumah kan tidak terlalu jauh," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya nyengir. "Hehehehe. Entah kenapa, habis menangis lebih enak tidur. Kajja! Kita keluar." Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari mobil.

Setelah mengeluarkan barang bawaan masing-masing, delapan orang namja dan yeoja itu berjalan menuju pintu utama. Yesung mencari-cari tombol bel, kemudian menekannya.

Ting tong !

Tak perlu menunggu lama, seorang pria yang mungkin masih berumur 30 tahun keluar sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian sudah datang? Masuklah."

Satu persatu mereka mulai memasuki rumah. Berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri? Ini rumah kalian. Panggil saja saya Shindong ahjussi. Ahjussi akan menjaga kalian."

Shindong mengajak mereka masuk. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat 2 kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

"Orang tua kalian sengaja membeli rumah yang sederhana. Dengan harapan kalian akan lebih sering berdekatan dan berinteraksi," jelas Shindong sambil berjalan menuju salah satu pintu.

"Ini kamar yeoja." Shindong membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih. "Dan disebelahnya, pintu bercat hitam, kamar namja. Silahkan kalian beristirahat."

Shindong mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ah, ahjussi!" panggil Eunhyuk.

Shindong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "Ne?"

"Kamar ahjussi dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Shindong tersenyum. "Ahjussi tidak tinggal disini. Ahjussi hanya akan sesekali kemari." Shindong kembali berjalan.

"Mwooo? Jadi kami benar-benar tinggal serumah?"

.

.

Dikamar yeoja.

Ryeowook memandang keseluruh ruangan. 2 buah tempat tidur bertingkat diletakkan ujung ruangan. Jendela besar menjadi pemisah diantara kedua tempat tidur itu. Selain itu ada juga sebuah kamar mandi yang diletakkan disamping salah satu tempat tidur. Terdapat pula meja-meja belajar. Kamar mereka tidak terlalu besar.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati counter lemari. 4 counter lemari berbaris rapi.

"ini ada 4. Masing-masing mendapat satu. Susunlah baju kalian," saran Ryeowook.

Ketiga yeoja lainnya mendekati counter dan mulai membereskan barang.

Hal yang sama terjadi pula dikamar namja. Donghae yang sudah selesai berberes membaringkan badannya disalah satu tempat tidur. Kyuhyun naik ketempat tidur yang ada diatas Donghae. Siwon memilih tempat tidur diatas seperti Kyuhyun. Yesung membuka tirai jendela. Kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dipandangnya ketiga teman sekamarnya. Donghae sudah mulai tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone. Kyuhyun memainkan pspnya dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Siwon terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Yesung mengelus perutnya sendiri. "Ah, aku lapar."

Yesung keluar dari kamar. Menuju kamar dengan pintu putih.

Tok tok tok

Tak lama muncul kepala Sungmin.

"Mmm.. Kenapa oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum, lebih jelasnya nyengir. "Aku lapar. Kalian memasak ya," pinta Yesung.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi kalau oppa lapar saja baru mau kemari?"

"Ya! Bukan begitu. Bukankah ini sudah hampir jam makan siang?" tanya Yesung tak terima.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"Eonnie! Siapa yang akan memasak? Yesung ahjussi sudah lapar."

Yesung mendelik ketika mendengar dia dipanggil ahjussi oleh Sungmin. Terdengar tawa renyah dari dalam kamar.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar kamar. "Biar aku saja. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai berberes," ucap Ryeowook menawarkan diri.

Yesung tersenyum sumringah. "Gomawo Ryeowook-ssi!"

.

.

"Uwaaaahhhhhh... Masakanmu enak sekali Wookie eonnie!" puji Eunhyuk.

Saat ini mereka bersembilan bersama Shindong sedang berkumpul dimeja makan. Selesai makan siang.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie," jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

Shindong melipat tangannya didada. "Bagaimana kalau kalian membagi tugas? Ahjussi tidak sepanjang hari berada disini. Ahjussi juga ada pekerjaan lain."

Yesung yang duduk disamping Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Shindong ahjussi benar. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau kita berbagi tugas?"

Semua kepala dimeja makan terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Kau saja yang membagi Yesung. Tugas ahjussi hanya mengawasi kalian," ucap Shindong.

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah ahjussi. Untuk urusan masak, bagaimana kalau kuserahkan ke yeoja?" tanya Yesung sambil memandang keempat yeoja yang duduk didepannya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya. "Kita tahu masakan Wookie eonnie enak. Bagaimana jika dia yang memasak? Aku sendiri memang tidak ahli dalam memasak. Aku akan mencuci piring saja."

Ryeowook yang merasa disebutkan namanya menanggapi, "Boleh juga Hyukkie. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian semua."

"Aku akan membantu eonnie," seru Sungmin semangat.

"Lalu tugasku?"

Semua beralih pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja kau juga membantuku Bummie-ah," ucap Ryeowook lembut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalau semua yeoja didapur, siapa yang akan membantu kami?" seru Kyuhyun protes.

Yesung tampak berfikir. "Beres-beres kamar dilakukan masing-masing. Untuk beres-beres rumah, dilakukan oleh penghuni yang sedang tidak ada tugas, terutama namja. Untuk loundry, bagaimana kalau 3 hari sekali?"

Donghae terlihat tidak setuju. "Jangan hyung. Pasti baju kotor akan menumpuk sekali."

"Donghae benar. Bagaimana kalau 2 hari sekali?" usul Siwon.

"Aku setuju."

Semua penghuni menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang mengantar loundry penghuni yang tidak sibuk saja ya?"

Semua penghuni kembali mengangguk setuju.

Yesung menoleh pada Shindong. "Sudah ahjussi. Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?"

Shindong mengambil beberapa kertas dari dalam tas yang diletakkan disamping kursinya.

"Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon. Kalian dikelas yang sama. XI-1." Shindong memberikan selembar kertas. "Itu jadwal pelajaran kalian."

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum dikelas XI-3. Ini jadwal kalian." Shindong memberikan selembar kertas pada Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Sungmin langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Yesung dan Ryeowook, XII-1." Shindong memeberikan lembar terakhir pada Yesung. Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk dikursi disamping Ryeowook yang sudah ditinggalkan pemilik sebelumnya. Ryeowook sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung meletakkan lengannya di sandaran punggung kursi Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang berdiri diseberang meja tersenyum jahil. "Sungie oppa, kalian cocok sekali."

Ryeowook yang merasa sedang dibicarakan menolehkan kepalanya. Diperhatikannya cara duduk dirinya dan Yesung. Dia sedikit tersipu ketika mengetahui lengan Yesung ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mulai iseng. "Benar Sungmin-ah. Mereka seperti membicarakan akan membeli rumah yang mana untuk tempat tinggal mereka dan anak-anaknya."

Terdengar kikikan dari ujung meja. Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa geli.

Yesung segera menarik tubuhnya. "Ah, mian Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana."

Olok-olokan semakin sering terdengar dari mulut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Suara tawa memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Olimpiade matematika? Woow.. Kau hebat Kyu! Pantas kau bisa melompat kelas!"

"Kau suka baca komik Hyuk? Komik apa?"

"Ya! Minnie! Jangan ambil susu strawberryku!"

"Hae, apa lagu kesukaanmu?"

"Yesung oppa, kura-kuramu lucu!"

"Siwon, nanti aku boleh meminjam mobilmu ya!"

.

.

"Eonnieeee... Cepat banguuuuuunnnnn..."

Suara melengking Sungmin memulai pagi mereka hari ini.

Eunhyuk yang masih bergulung ditempat tidur makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal.

"5 menit lagi Minnieee..." tawarnya.

Sungmin yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap berdiri kesal. Kakinya sesekali menghentak ke lantai. Sedikit berpikir, kemudian dia keluar kamar.

"Sungie oppa, bangunkan Hyukkie eonnie. Nanti kita bisa terlambat," pinta Sungmin setelah menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk menunggu sarapan.

Yesung beranjak menuju kamar yeoja. Membangunkan Eunhyuk. Sepupunya itu memang terkenal susah bangun pagi.

"Hyukkie-ah, bangunlah. Kita bisa terlambat," ucap Yesung sambil mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar oppa," terdengar lagi tawaran Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakang Yesung mendesah. "Susah oppa."

"Kau tidak mau bangun sekarang?" Yesung tersenyum jahil sambil memandang Sungmin lalu menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya. Sungmin yang paham ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar kemudian berdiri diujung tempat tidur. Menggenggam erat selimut Eunhyuk. Yesung sedikit membungkuk disamping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Dengan perlahan dia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Eunhyuk.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.."

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

Dengan cepat dan keras Sungmin menarik selimut Eunhyuk. Yesung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengangkat Eunhyuk yang masih berteriak kekamar mandi. Setelah Sungmin melemparkan handuk pada Eunhyuk, Yesung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian dia keluar kamar diikuti Sungmin. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Tidak lupa berhigh five ria.

Penghuni lain yang sedang menunggu sarapan didapur yang merangkap ruang makan berpandangan horor kearah kamar yeoja. Kibum tertawa kecil. Mengalihkan pandangan seluruh penghuni yang sekarang menatap bingung padanya.

"Kalian akan lebih sering mendengar itu pada pagi hari-hari selanjutnya."

.

.

Sudah satu minggu yeoja dan namja itu tinggal bersama. Sedikit banyak mereka sudah mulai mengenal sifat masing-masing. Keakraban pun mulai terjalin baik.

Jam istirahat sekolah tiba. Ryeowook membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Yesung yang duduk disamping Ryeowook memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu.

"Kenapa oppa?" tanya Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan.

Yesung beranjak berdiri sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Kita kekelas yang lain yuk."

"Ne. Kajja!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah kelas. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya. Kibum dan Sungmin duduk didepan Kyuhyun sambil mengobrol.

"Minnie! Bummie!" panggil Ryeowook dari depan pintu kelas.

Serentak 3 kepala yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari tangan Yesung dan Ryeowook saling bertaut mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Cieeeeee... Hyuuuuungggg... Noonaaaa..."

Yesung cuek saja kemudian melangkah masuk. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau iri padaku?" tanya Yesung kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang menyusul. Obrolan akrab terdengar dari mereka.

"Sungmin," panggil Donghae.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa satu tingkat dengan Eunhyuk? Bukankah kau adiknya?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah penasaran.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Aku satu tahun lebih muda dari Hyukkie eonnie. Waktu Sungie oppa, Hyukkie eonnie dan Bummie eonnie masuk sekolah, aku menangis ingin ikut. Awalnya aku hanya bermain-main. Ternyata kemampuan belajarku yang cepat berkembang bisa membuatku masuk sekolah dasar bersamaan dengan mereka," jelas Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Hmm.. Bummie, kenapa wajahmu dan Yesung oppa tidak mirip sama sekali ya? Bukankah kalian kakak adik juga?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat Yesung, Kibum, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dalam diam. Ketiga namja lainnya juga mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Mmm.. Itu.." Kibum terlihat bingung. Kedua tangannya bermain-main dipangkuan gadis manis itu.

Yesung segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kami balik kekelas dulu ya."

Yesung berjalan santai meninggalkan keenam temannya. Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun memandangi ketiga yeoja didepan mereka. Berharap akan keluar jawaban dari salah satunya.

"Mmm.. Sungie oppa benar. Aku kekelas ya." Eunhyuk melarikan diri.

Siwon menggendikkan bahunya. Kemudian menyusul Eunhyuk. Diikuti Donghae. Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu menganggap penting pertanyaan Ryeowook. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka penasaran. Tinggallah Kyuhyun sendiri yang bingung.

"Kibum noona? Sungmin?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ne baby Kyunnieeee..." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mendecak sebal. "Aish, jangan memanggilku begitu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali sibuk memainkan PSPnya.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bersalah. 'Pasti ada sesuatu. Aish, tapi apa ini salahku?' Ryeowook memukul dahinya pelan.

"Jangan pukul kepalamu. Nanti sakit," bisik Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jessica-songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi bahasa Inggris.

Ryeowook menunduk. Yesung tersenyum simpul.

.

.

"Loh, Wookie noona, mana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang diparkiran mobil. 10 menit yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Ryeowook berjalan lesu kearah Kyuhyun dan yang lain. Rasa bersalah dan tak enak akibat kejadian tadi masih membekas didadanya.

"Yesung oppa bilang dia akan pulang sebentar kerumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang mau diambilnya," jawab Ryeowook.

Kibum membesarkan matanya. " Mwo? Oppa pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Kibum segera mengambil handphone dari saku rok seragamnya.

Tut tut..

"..."

"Sungie oppa, kau pulang?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Apa yang akan oppa ambil dirumah?"

"..."

"Ne, ambilkan sepatu olahragaku. Yang warna putih ya?"

Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan Kibum merebut handphone dari tangan Kibum.

"Oppa!"

"..."

"Ambilkan boneka bunnie pinkku. Diatas tempat tidur. Aku lupa mengambilnya."

"..."

"Yang biasa oppa. Masa oppa lupa. Yang biasa kubawa-bawa."

"Ranselku oppaaaa...!" Eunhyuk berteriak dihandphone Kibum. Reflek Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya karena kaget. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa nyengir.

"Hyukkie eonnie! Kalau aku tuli bagaimana? Bicara saja sendiri. Nih!" Sungmin memberikan handphone Kibum.

Eunhyuk mengambilnya antusias. "Oppa, ambikan ransel coklatku. Tanya saja ahjumma dimana aku menyimpannya."

"..."

"Ne. Hati-hati."

Klik.

Eunhyuk mengembalikan handphone ke pemiliknya. Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping mobil mulai bosan.

"Pulaaaaannngggg..."

.

.

Sore menjelang. 4 orang yeoja sedang duduk santai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Bunga-bunga mawar merah bermekaran ditaman kecil yang dipelihara dengan sangat baik didepan rumah.

Terlihat keakraban diantara keempat orang yeoja manis itu. Seorang namja keluar rumah sambil memegang PSP ditangannya. Dia berjalan dan duduk bersandar pada seorang yeoja. Sang yeoja yang merasakan berat pada punggungnya mulai berteriak marah, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Setelah mendapatkan jitakan dikepalanya, lelaki itupun kembali masuk kerumah seraya menggerutu.

15 menit kemudian, sebuah motor sport Ducati berwarna merah memasuki halaman rumah, membuat keempat yeoja itu menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Sang pengendara mematikan mesin motor dan duduk santai diatas kendaraan sport tersebut. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang disengaja dia membuka helm yang menutupi wajah dan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum dan memegang helm dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya diletakkan dipinggang.

"Sungie oppa?" yeoja bergigi kelinci, Sungmin, memanggil nama sang pengendara motor.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Berusaha membuat keempat yeoja itu terpesona.

"Oppa keren kan?" tanya Yesung, berharap keempat yeoja itu menjawab sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung datar. "Ani. Oppa terlihat biasa saja."

Kemudian keempat yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang sweatdrop diatas motor.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang duduk berdampingan dikarpet. Didepan mereka terhampar berbagai buku pelajaran. Sesekali terdengar keluhan dari mulut kecil Eunhyuk. Donghae pun tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aaah.. Hae-ah. Bagaimana mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi sambil menunjuk soal matematika dibukunya.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. "Akupun tak tahu Hyukkie. Aish.., seharusnya kau tidak ribut tadi."

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae dengan pensil mekanik yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Ya! Kalau kau tidak menghilangkan penghapusku, mana mungkin aku ribut mencarinya tadi. Kau sendiri tidak punya penghapus sehingga tidak bisa kupinjam." Eunhyuk mengomel panjang.

Donghae tertawa lebar. "Wajahmu kalau sedang marah itu lucu Hyukkie-ah. Manis."

Eunhyuk sweatdrop mendengar rayuan Donghae. "Kau pikir aku seperti Yoona yang baru sekali kau rayu langsung meleleh? Aku berbeda! Dasar Donghae babo! Jangan menggodaku lagi!" Eunhyuk kembali menghujani Donghae dengan pukulannya. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk tidak kesal. 50 soal matematika disediakan Chansung songsaenim dengan senang hati.

Siwon yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang tengah beranjak keluar dari kamar. Dia tertawa keras melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang saling mengomel. Mendengar suara tawa Siwon yang menggelegar itu, membuat Eunhyuk semakin jengkel. Diambilnya sebuah bantal dari sofa. Dan..

Bugh!

Tepat mengenai wajah Siwon. Siwon mendengus kesal. Lalu kembali melempar bantal sofa itu kearah HaeHyuk. Dan sialnya mengenai Donghae yang sedang dipukuli Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook yang sedang memasak makan malam berusaha menutup telinga mendengar pertengkaran HaeHyuk diruang tengah. Dia memotong sayuran sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Sedang senang agaknya.

"Eonnie."

Suara manja terdengar dari belakang Ryeowook. Dia memanglingkan kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Wae Minnie-ah?"

"Apa masih lama? Aku sudah lapar eonnie," rengek Sungmin. Dia duduk sambil menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sebentar lagi chagi. Sabar ya," ucap Ryeowook menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kedapur menghampiri Ryeowook. Dia berdiri disamping Ryeowook yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dipanci.

"Masak apa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sup kimchi," jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Wow.. Cepat ya noona. Aku sudah lapar," pinta Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Kau sama saja dengan Sungmin. Merengek minta makan padaku. Kalian berjodoh?"

"Mwoo?"

Terdengar teriakan kompak dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aish, noona. Jangan menggodaku dengan dia. Masih cantikkan juga Seohyun," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang, mengingat teman sekelasnya yang cantik.

"Aku juga cantik tahu!" seru Sungmin tak terima. Wajahnya sudah terangkat dari meja. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun hanya mamamerkan smirk yang menjadi andalannya sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne. Kau itu cantik. Manis. Membuatku ingin memakanmu chagiya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk disamping Sungmin.

Pletakk !

"Kyunnie babo! Bukankah kau dengar Wookie eonnie sedang masak sup kimchi? Kenapa kau malah mau memakanku?'

.

.

Yeah !

Ini dia chap 2. Semoga memuaskan reader ya. Untuk chap selanjutnya, kemungkinan agak lama update. Yah, makan waktu beberapa hari lah. Secara kita libur lebaran haji. Dan aku berencana untuk mengunjungi sang kakek tercinta. Disana aku ga bawa laptop dan sodara-sodaranya itu. Jadi kemungkinan aku bisa update lagi hari senin. Kemungkinan ya. Syukur-syukur juga kalo masi ada yang review chap ini.

Say thanks to : anak kyumin, love haehyuk, J.A, Chikyumin, jongwookie, anggisujuelf, Guest, Shim Yeonhae, Winnie, Princess kyumin, Andhisa Joyers, , KiKyuWook, dwihyun24, takara-hoshi, Febri, zakurafrezee, Hwang tae hae, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Sunghyunnie, kireina, , anchofishy, HyoBin Kyumin, Tania3424 , ryeofha2125, Lee Eun In, Kyucho, and dindaR.

Maaf untuk yang sekiranya salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum.

Sign

Mantan SiDer

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Makasih untuk review di chap sebelumnya ya. Berikut aku jawab pertanyaan yang banyak ditanyakan ^^

Part SiBum kurang banyak. Bukan maksudku bikin mereka lama perkembangannya. Mereka memang kubikin ga seaktif dan seagresif YeWook. Tapi jangan salah, bisa aja mereka berdua malah diam-diam menghanyutkan #paraah

YeBum? Perlahan akan terjawab ^^

Crack pair? Chap kemaren aku udah nyantumin kalo aku pencinta pure pair. Jadi, udah nebak kan? :D

Pair lain kurang banyak munculnya. Ini salah aku yang ga menyantumkan. Pair utama emang YeWook. Mereka biasku sih.. Hehe. Tapi tiap pair pasti tetap ada ceritanya sendiri.

Ada yang sadar ya kalo ga da ZhouRy. Hahahahaha. Mereka aku simpan di kantong. Jadi ga bisa keluar #apadeehh

Rincian siblings? Aduh maaf. Kalo itu terus menerus dicantumkan, bakal bikin part lain terbengkalai. Jadi rincian siblings ga akan aku cantumkan setiap saat.

Konflik? Baca aja kelanjutan FF ini tiap update #promosi

Err.. Kayanya udah kejawab semua deh. Maaf ya aku jadi banyak omong. Haha

Lanjuuutt

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 3

Cast : Super Junior member

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Pagi masih terlihat sedikit agak gelap, namun Ryeowook sudah terjaga. Sedikit menggeliatkan badannya, kemudian dia beranjak bangun. Dirapikannya tempat tidur dengan seprei bergambar winnie the pooh miliknya. Diliriknya sekilas teman-teman sekamarnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar. Berusaha menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin. Diedarkan pandangannya. Ruang tengah sedikit berantakan.

'Ah, tak ada salahnya kalau aku merapikannya sebentar baru masak kan?'

Maka dimulailah kegiatan beres-berberes. Tak butuh waktu lama, rumah kembali rapi, bersih dan wangi. Ryeowook sudah sering membantu eommanya membereskan rumah. Jadi dia terbiasa.

Ryeowook membuka kulkas. Diperhatikannya seluruh penjuru kulkas. Kemudian dia beralih membuka lemari yang berada diatas kepalanya. Mengambil kotak berisi mie-mie panjang berwarna kuning muda. Diputuskannya untuk membuat spaghetti sebagai sarapan.

Yesung membuka matanya setelah mendengar keributan kecil didapur. Namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum. 'Pasti Wookie.'

Yesung keluar kamar sambil berjinjit. Dia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak ketahuan oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook.

"Eh, nugu?"

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya, mendapati seorang namja dengan mata sipit dan rambut ikal yang berantakan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aish.. Oppa. Mengagetkan saja," omel Ryeowook.

Yesung terkekeh. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengan kekarnya dipinggang mungil Ryeowook. Kemudian memajukan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook. Membuat sang yeoja sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Masak apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Spaghetti," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Masak yang enak ya chagi. Aku lapar," pinta Yesung.

Tuk !

Yesung mengelus keningnya yang baru dijitak Ryeowook.

"Chagi!" seru Yesung.

Tuk! Tuk!

Dua jitakan kecil kembali dialamatkan Ryeowook.

"Seenakmu saja memanggilku chagi. Bangun Yesung oppa! Jangan mengigau!" omel Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya tetap memegang gagang teflon dan mengaduk saos spaghetti yang sedang dimasaknya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Aegyo gagal yang membuatnya tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Ryeowook.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Kembali dia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Diletakkannya kepalanya dibahu Ryeowook.

"Hmmm.. Rambutmu wangi chagi. Pakai shampoo apa? Aku minta ya?"

Tuk!

"Oppa mengangguku memasak. Bantu aku saja. Susun piring sana. Jangan lupa tuangkan susu ke gelas-gelasnya," suruh Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian mengecup pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Baiklah yeobo. Untuk anak-anak kita," ucap Yesung, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dari Ryeowook di kepala besarnya.

Tanpa disadari Yesung dan Ryeowook, sepasang mata mengamati kegiatan mesra mereka didapur. Mengamati dengan pandangan penuh makna.

'Sungie oppa milikku!'

.

.

"Huaaahhhh.. Hari minggu membosankan!"

Gerutuan Donghae menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah siang ini.

Donghae berbaring dikarpet. Memeluk bantal ikan kesayangannya. Bantal itu pernah ditertawakan Kyuhyun. Seorang namja punya bantal kesayangan? Apa tidak salah? Begitu seruan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Tapi Donghae tak perduli. Kalau Kyuhyun macam-macam pada bantal ikannya, Donghae sudah mengancam akan membakar PSP Kyuhyun. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun menciut.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang battle PS diruang tengah. Sungmin menyandar dipunggung Kyuhyun sambil mengemut lolipop. Didepan Sungmin, Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Tertidur. Kibum berbaring diatas sofa. Juga tertidur. Yesung membersihkan kandang kura-kuranya dibantu Ryeowook.

Donghae menggerakkan badannya mendekati Eunhyuk. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dipunggung Eunhyuk yang tidur tengkurap.

"Hyukkie-ah.. Hyukkie-ah.." panggil Donghae sambil menusuk-nusuk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

Eunhyuk menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dia hendak membalikkan badannya, namun rasa berat bertumpu dipunggungnya. Eunhyuk memutar kepala dan sedikit menunduk. Mendapati Donghae yang sedang memandangnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Hm? Wae Hae-ah?"

Donghae memilin-milin ujung kaos yang dipakai Eunhyuk. "Aku bosan. Kita berantem saja bagaimana?"

Ajakan Donghae dibalas dengan tergeletaknya kepala Donghae dengan tidak elit diatas karpet bulu itu. Eunhyuk segera menegakkan badannya.

"Hyukkie! Sakit!" seru Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dia duduk didepan Eunhyuk yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Eunhyuk mendecak sebal. "Kau membangunkanku karena itu?"

Donghae meringis. "Aku bosan Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk hendak berbaring lagi. Berniat tidur. Namun seruan Ryeowook membuatnya berdiri karena tarikan tiba-tiba dari Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kau bosan? Antar loundrian ya? Baju kotornya sudah kusiapkan. Ambil saja didekat rak sepatu. Sekalian ambil loundrian bersih yang kemarin kuantar. Ne?"

"Ne, Wookie noona. Hyukkie, kajja!"

.

.

"Hae-ah, tidak perlu memegang tanganku."

"Harus Hyukkie. Nanti kau hilang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil Hae-ah. Lagipula loundrian dan rumah tidak jauh. Aku mau hilang kemana?"

Donghae tak menggubris pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Dia malah semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Ck ck ck. Dasar. Donghae babo."

"Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim dulu? Masih ada sisa uang dari bayar loundri tadi," ajak Donghae. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan didekat taman. Sebuah mobil penjual eskrim terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah."

Donghae menyerahkan tas loundri berisi pakaian bersih pada Eunhyuk. Kemudian meminta Eunhyuk menunggunya dibawah sebuah pohon agar tidak kepanasan. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri berlari menuju mobil penjual eskrim.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Donghae kembali dengan 2 cone eskrim ditangannya.

"Coklat atau strawberry?" tanya Donghae setelah sampai di depan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendecak sebal. "Kau masih perlu bertanya?"

"Hehe. Kau lucu Hyukkie chagi," goda Donghae, kemudian memberikan es krim strawberry pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk bersandar dibatang pohon sambil menikmati es krim mereka. Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Donghae.

"Hyukkie, jadi yeojachinguku ya?" tanya Donghae sambil menjilat eskrimnya.

"Apa perlu?" tanya Eunhyuk datar.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak cemburu melihatku digoda yeoja-yeoja disekolah?"

"Koreksi Lee Donghae. Kau yang menggoda mereka, bukan mereka yang menggodamu," jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Donghae tertawa malu. "Aish.. Aku akan minta appaku untuk melamarmu, Hyukkie chagi," ucap Donghae asal.

"Jangan gila Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk berdiri. Membersihkan rok selututnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Eskrimku sudah habis," ajak Eunhyuk.

.

.

Kibum dan Ryeowook sedang merapikan meja untuk makan malam mereka. Penghuni lain terlihat mengobrol sambil menonton televisi diruang tengah.

"Ayo makan!"

Teriakan Ryeowook bagaikan pintu masuk konser yang mengundang semua orang. Berbondong-bondong mengambil tempat didepan panggung.

Yesung duduk diujung meja. Disamping kanannya duduk Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan disamping kirinya duduk Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Siwon.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baik mereka untuk berdoa bersama sebelum makan. Dan itu menjadi tugas Siwon untuk memimpin doa. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam didepan mata. Setelah ucapan syukur selesai, delapan pasang mata menatap hidangan diatas meja penuh gairah. Kyuhyun beranjak mencoba meraih wadah nasi yang diletakkan didekat Yesung.

Plak!

Kyuhyun kembali duduk sambil mengelus jari-jarinya yang dipukul Sungmin.

"Minnie! Wae? Aku lapaaarrr..." rengek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Dasar Kyuhyun pabbo! Sopan sedikit. Biar appa duluan yang mengambil nasi. Baru kemudian kita sebagai anak-anaknya."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat ketujuh penghuni meja makan membesarkan mata.

"Appa?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Nugu?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Siapa? Tentu saja yang duduk diujung meja ini!"

Tujuh pasang mata menatap Yesung horor.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Minnie?" tanya Yesung heran.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Hampir sebulan sudah kita tinggal bersama. Tanpa orang dewasa yang mengawasi. Memang kadang Shindong ahjussi datang. Orang tua kita pun kadang memberi kabar. Tapi aku ingin ada seseorang diantara kita yang bisa memberikan rasa aman layaknya appa."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Semua yang ada dimeja makan paham, bahwa Sungmin merindukan orang tuanya. Mereka pun begitu. Namun Sungmin adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya lebih manja.

Yesung membelai rambut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie, jadi kau mau oppa menggantikan appa?" tanya Yesung.

Minnie mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil Sungie appa. Ne?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya. Dia beranjak dan memeluk Yesung erat.

"Hyung serius?" tanya Siwon. Matanya membesar tak percaya akan permintaan Sungmin.

Yesung mengangguk. "Terserah kalian mau memanggilku bagaimana."

Ketujuh orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan saling berpandangan. Lalu menatap Yesung.

"Tentu saja kami akan memanggil appa!"

Teriakan kompak dan suara tawa memenuhi ruang makan.

"Ne ne. Sekarang mulai makan. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Yesung.

Acara makan malam pun berlanjut.

"Mmm.. Kalau ada appa, berarti ada eomma dong?" celetuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya setuju. "Kau benar Hae-ah. Kira-kira siapa yang cocok?"

"Kenapa bingung? Tentu saja Wookie noona!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang sedang mengangkat sendok tidak jadi menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Mwoo? Akuu?"

Sungmin beralih menatap Yesung. "Bagaimana Sungie appa?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Pilihan yang bagus! Mohon jadi istri yang baik yeobo."

Ryeowook tergelak. "Hahahahahaha. Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Ne. Baiklah. Wookie eomma." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata memandang Ryeowook tak suka.

'Kenapa jadi begini. Sungie oppa milikku!'

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 3! Gimana? Memuaskan ga? Chap selanjutnya tergantung review. Makin banyak yang minta, makin semangat buat update. Hehe

Say thanks to : HanDulSet21, mitade13, Hwang tae hae, Princess kyumin, cho han kyo 137, MeyMey8495, audrey musaena , Jaylyn Rui, SSungMine, Andhisa Joyers, dindaR, Vietteukyu, ryeofha2125, anchofishy, Park Min Gi, anggisujuelf, Chikyumin, dwihyun24, viekrungysweetpumpkin, LyaCloudsELF , Qhia503, Guest 1, Guest 2, ANAKNYADONGHAE, zakurafrezee , J.A , Dminniekyunnie, Lee Eun In, kyuqie, Febri, anak kyumin, yewookie9, takara-hoshi, Fitri jewel hyukkie, KiKyuWook

Buat Park Min Gi, login ya chingu. Biar aku bisa PM kamu. Btw, aku suka ffmu. cepet update ya. Hehe. Tapi maaf kalo namaku jarang muncul dikotak reviewmu. Maaaaf banget.

Buat Princess kyumin, sesama 91 line? Hahaha. Aku pikir aku udah cukup tua disini. Boleh aja panggil Kiki. Tapi aku panggil kamu apa? Princess? #kebagusan -"

Maaf untuk yang sekiranya salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum.

Sign,

Kikihanni

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Ketemu lagi. Apa kabar? Huhu.. Teuk oppa udah mulai ngejalani harinya sebagai seorang Park Jongsoo di camp militer sana. Tetap kasih support buat oppa ya. Super Junior, ELF dan Angels pasti bakal setia menunggu. Bener ga? ^^

Makasih buat yang udah review. Walaupun ternyata review yang aku dapat ga terlalu banyak. Yaahh.. Nasib newbie. Hehe ^^

Banyak yang nanyain, yang bilang Yesung oppa milikku tuh siapa? Kalo aku bilang itu aku, percaya ga? Hahahahahaha

Yang ga suka Wook? Ada deeehhh. Ntar juga ketahuan orangnya ^^

Liburan orang tua? Mmm.. Aku pertimbangkan ya. Tapi memang fokusku di 8 anak manusia ini sih.

Kurang panjang? Hahahahaha. Takutnya kalo panjang jadi bosan ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 4

Cast : Super Junior member, some member of SNSD

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum yang sedang duduk sendiri ditaman sekolah. Siang ini udara panas. Membuat sebagian penghuni sekolah lebih memilih mendinginkan badan dan tertidur diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Sedang apa?" Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping Kibum.

Kibum menoleh. Kemudian kembali menatap kolam ikan buatan didepannya. "Hmm.. Aku malas dikelas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berkelahi. Aku bosan melihatnya," keluh Kibum.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Kemudian mengacak rambut Kibum pelan.

"Siwonnie!"

Siwon hanya terkekeh. Kemudian berdiri.

"Jangan salah melangkah Kibummie. Pikirkan dengan benar perasaanmu itu," ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menjauh.

Kibum menatap punggung Siwon yang berjalan didepannya.

'Apa maksud Siwonnie?'

.

.

Kibum menimang-nimang handphone ditangannya. Dia bingung. Pesan singkat dari Seohyun yang mengajaknya keluar siang ini sedikit membuatnya ragu.

Seohyun adalah teman sekelasnya. Yeoja cantik, putih, dengan rambut panjang pirang bergelombang. Dengan perawakan sesempurna itu, siapa yang tidak memuja dan menyukai Seohyun? Hal itulah yang membuat Seohyun sedikit besar kepala. Sombong. Menjadikan dia seperti mempunyai segalanya.

"Ya! Yesung oppa!"

Suara Ryeowook yang disambut tawa dari Yesung masuk menyapa gendang telinga Kibum.

Kibum sedikit berjingkat menuju pintu kamarnya. Dikeluarkannya sedikit kepala kecilnya. Mengintip aktivitas yang dilakukan sepasang namja dan yeoja diruang tengah itu. Rumah memang sedang sepi. Penghuni lain sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket dekat rumah.

Ryeowook sedang duduk dikarpet bulu didepan televisi. Terlihat sedang sibuk menulis dengan meja lipat didepannya. Sedangkan Yesung terlihat membenamkan kepalanya dileher yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditulis Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung melingkar dipinggang ramping Ryeowook. Rambut panjang Ryeowook yang sengaja digelung keatas memperlihatkan leher putihnya.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?'

Segera Kibum mengambil mantelnya dibelakang pintu kamar. Kemudian melesat keluar rumah, meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Kibum mengatur nafasnya. Berlari menbuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Diambilnya handphone dari saku rok lipitnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Ne. Ini aku Kibum. Kau dimana Seohyun-ah?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menyimpan handphonenya kembali.

"Hmmm.. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Siwonnie," gumam Kibum.

Sambil berjalan Kibum memikirkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook berdekatan. Apalagi saat ini semua penghuni sepakat memanggil mereka dengan sebutan appa dan eomma.

Ya. Dia memang menyukai Yesung. Entah sejak kapan dia menyadari perasaan itu. Salahkah? Entahlah. Dia tidak mau berpusing-pusing memikirkan itu.

.

.

"Psst.. Psst.. Minnie, aku lapar. Bagaimana ini?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Sungmin hanya menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun pelan.

Sup kentang yang ada diatas meja mungkin sudah sedikit mendingin.

Pandangan Yesung kosong. Saat ini sudah jamnya makan malam. Namun setengah jam mereka duduk dimeja makan, tak ada sedikit pun gerakan dari Yesung yang mengintruksikan mereka untuk memulai makan. Satu hal yang mereka tahu kenapa Yesung seperti ini. Kibum belum kembali.

"Sungie oppa," panggil Ryeowook. Hanya Ryeowook yang tetap memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan oppa.

Yesung beralih menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan memohon.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Tangan kecil Yesung meraih mangkok kecilnya. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menuangkan sup kentang buatannya kedalam mangkok yang disodorkan Yesung. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam.

.

.

Yesung duduk termenung diteras rumah. Sudah jam 10 malam. Berulang kali dia menghubungi handphone Kibum. Namun berulang kali pulalah operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mendiamkan kelakuan Yesung, mulai tak tenang.

"Aish, Kibum pabbo! Apa yang dilakukannya!" sungut Eunhyuk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam sambil duduk ditempat tidur. Dia membaca, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada Kibum yang belum pulang dan Yesung yang sedang menunggu adiknya didepan rumah.

Sungmin yang sudah tertidur kembali bangun mendengar omelan Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, Bummie eonnie belum pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek matanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Menatap tempat tidur dibawah Sungmin yang masih kosong.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memanjat turun dari tempat tidurnya yang ada diatas Ryeowook.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook saat tangan Eunhyuk meraih gagang pintu.

"Memanggil Sungie appa. Menyuruhnya tidur saja."

Blam!

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook horor.

"Sungie appa masih diluar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Minnie tidur saja lagi ya?"

.

.

"Sungie appa."

Yesung memutar kepalanya. Mendapati Eunhyuk yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Wae Hyukkie? Belum tidur?"

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Yesung ang duduk di tangga teras rumah kemudian duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk menyenderkan kapalanya dibahu bidang Yesung.

"Kira-kira Bummie kemana ya appa?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Entahlah. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa saat pergi tadi."

Eunhyuk memeluk lengan Yesung. "Kalau Yunho ahjussi tahu, dia pasti marah Kibum belum pulang jam segini."

Yesung mengangguk.

"Appa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie tidak lihat? Appa pakai mantel," jawab Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan badannya. "Masuk saja ya appa. Diluar dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi Bummie juga akan pulang. Jangan sampai appa malah sakit."

"Baiklah." Yesung berdiri sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk lembut. Kemudian berjalan masuk.

Baru saja Eunhyuk dan Yesung akan membuka pintu kamar masing-masing, pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras.

Kibum masuk kemudian menutup pintu. Dengan keras pula.

"Aku pulang."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega. Seluruh penghuni keluar kamar dan berkumpul didepan kamar masing-masing. Yesung segera menghampiri Kibum yang bersandar didinding dekat pintu masuk. Penampilannya kusut.

"Dari mana saja Kibum? Kenapa ba.."

Ucapan Yesung terhenti. Hidung Yesung mencium sesuatu yang mengganggu. Dia ingin salah mencium. Tapi bau yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum begitu kuat.

"Kau mabuk?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat seluruh penghuni tercekat.

Kibum hanya terkekeh. "Apa urusanmu?"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia yang lebih tua saja belum pernah menyentuh alkohol. Dan sekarang adiknya malah mabuk.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti gelagat Yesung akan marah mulai mendekati Kibum. Mencegah Kibum untul berbuat brutal.

Ryeowook segera menyeret Sungmin dan yang lain menuju kamar namja. Dia tidak mau mereka ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga.

"Bummie, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Dia memegang lengan Kibum, berusaha membuat Kibum tetap berdiri tegak.

Kibum kembali terkekeh. "Kau tau Hyukkie? Alkohol itu menyenangkan!"

Yesung geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Apa kata appa kalau melihatmu begini? Kau tahu appa akan marah besar? Apa yang membuatmu berani meminum alkohol, hah?!"

Teriakan Yesung membuat tubuh Kibum menegang. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Kibum berjalan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Yesung.

"Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu Kim Jongwoon? Apa hakmu meneriakiku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau bahkan bukan oppa kandungku! Kau bukan keluargaku!"

Yesung tercekat. Kakinya terasa lemas. Keringat dingin dirasakannya mulai meluncur dipunggungnya. Eunhyuk terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dengan segera dia menarik Kibum menuju kamar.

Didalam kamar namja, semua saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka menegang karena terkejut. Teriakan Kibum yang kencang tentu saja sampai ke indra pendengaran mereka.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Bukan oppa kandung?"

Siwon menatap Sungmin minta penjelasan. Diikuti dengan tatapan penasaran 3 orang lainnya.

Sungmin menatap satu persatu orang yang saat ini menunggu ucapannya. "Mmm.. Itu. Sebenarnya begini.."

Blam!

Terdengar pintu depan ditutup dengan kasar. Ryeowook segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar.

Blam!

Pintu depan terbanting lagi.

Donghae kembali menatap Sungmin setelah perhatiannya sempat teralih pada Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya apa Minnie?"

.

.

Ryeowook terus berlari. Sesekali dia berteriak memanggil nama Yesung.

"Aish. Dia lari kemana?"

Ryeowook kembali berlari. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk merumput dibawah lampu taman. Ryeowook mendekati orang yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Yesung oppa," panggil Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung tak mengangkat kepalanya. Dia hanya terdiam. Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung. Tangannya meraba rumput yang didudukinya. Basah dan dingin.

"Oppa, kita pulang ya. Disini dingin," ajak Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowook terangkat menyentuh rambut Yesung. Membelainya pelan.

Yesung yang merasakan sentuhan Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Ryeowook terkejut melihat aliran bening yang bersumber dari mata sipit Yesung.

"Oppa.."

Yesung menghapus air matanya kasar. "Mian Wookie. Bisakah kita disini sebentar saja?" pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia menarik tangannya kemudian memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Cukup lama mereka mereka terdiam. Yesung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bingung ya wookie?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lembut. "Tidak usah cerita kalau oppa tidak mau."

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Kibum memang bukan saudara kandung. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur 3 tahun. Kecelakaan saat akan menuju Busan. Aku sedang dititipkan dirumah Yunho appa saat mendengar berita itu. Aku ingat Jae eomma memelukku erat sambil menangis. Orang tuaku sendiri merupakan orang kepercayaan perusahaan Yunho appa. Sejak itu aku tinggal bersama mereka. Menjadi oppa yang baik dan menjaga Kibum untuk membalas budi Yunho appa dan Jae eomma. Juga untuk Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang merupakan saudara sepupu Kibum."

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Dia kaget melihat reaksi wajah Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Reaksi terkejut yang menurut Yesung, err.., manis.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook segera tersadar. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya asal didepan wajah. Memandang Yesung sesaat, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Reaksimu berlebihan."

Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Mianhae oppa. Ternyata jawaban dari pertanyaanku waktu itu ini ya?" gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali diam. Ryeowook sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hatchiiiiiii..!"

Ryeowook menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Udara malam membuatnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

Yesung menoleh mendengar suara bersin Ryeowook. "Kau kedinginan? Omoo.. Kenapa pakai baju setipis ini?!" Yesung mengomel melihat Ryeowook yang masih menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya. Yesung baru menyadari, ternyata Ryeowook hanya memakai piyama terusan selutut tanpa lengan. Tentu saja itu yang membuatnya kedinginan.

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. "Aku tadi langsung berlari mengejar oppa. Mana sempat aku memikirkan pakaianku."

Yesung hendak membuka mantelnya. Namun tangan kecil Ryeowook mencegahnya.

"Kalau aku yang memakainya, oppa bagaimana? Bukankah ini dingin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Wookie chagi, justru itu aku menyuruhmu memakainya."

"Ani," tolak Ryeowook cepat.

"Grrr.. Kau membuatku kesal. Jadi bagaimana?" geram Yesung.

"Pulang saja ya?" ajak Ryeowook.

Yesung menggeleng. "Masih betah disini."

Balik Ryeowook yang menggeram sebal. Yesung tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia membuka kancing mantelnya. Menarik Ryeowook agar yeoja itu memeluk tubuhnya. Lalu Yesung mendekap erat Ryeowook. Membuat tubuhnya dan Ryeowook yang sekarang melingkarkan tangan kecil yeoja itu ditubuhnya tertutupi mantel Yesung.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yesung sambil menunduk.

"Lebih hangat," jawab Ryeowook seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Yesung sedikit tersentak. Wajah Ryeowook begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Yesung seperti tersihir kekuatan tak terlihat yang keluar dari kedua mata Ryeowook.

Tak ubahnya Yesung, Ryeowook pun mematung. Bahkan dalam remangnya lampu taman, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Yesung dengan jelas.

Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sadar akan situasi, bukannya berontak, Ryeowook justru memejamkan mata. Yesung tak sedikitpun ragu. Dengan pelan diraihnya bibir merah Ryeowook dengan bibir kissable miliknya. Tak disangka, Ryeowook membalas ciuman Yesung. Dilumatnya pelan bibir atas Yesung. Membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Yesung sendiri bisa merasakan Ryeowook meremas erat kaos yang dipakainya.

Yesung menjilat bibir bawah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook geli dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Dengan cepat lidah Yesung masuk kedalam goa hangat Ryeowook. Yesung menggerakkan lidahnya pelan. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tindakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menjadi lebih leluasa.

"Mmmmpphh.."

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook saat Yesung menarik lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut namja tampan itu.

Ciuman panas yang dilakukan lembut dan mesra dengan nafas yang teratur membuat mereka bisa menikmati bibir pasangan masing-masing lebih lama.

Seakan enggan, Yesung melepas bibir Ryeowook yang ditarik pelan oleh pemiliknya. Yesung bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah merah sempurna. Membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"Ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook membenamkan kepalanya didada Yesung, kemudian mengangguk.

Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook. "Tak apa. Ciuman pertamamu diambil suamimu sendiri. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku tak keberatan jika istriku yang menikmatinya."

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 4! Yang udah nebak Kibummie, chukkae nee...!

Semoga chap ini memuaskan ya. Moment pair munculnya satu-satu. Sabar ne chingu :)

Kalian lagi suka denger lagu K-Pop apa? Rekomendasiin dong ke aku. Aku lagi suka G-Dragon That XX. Setelah beberapa kali liat video klipnya, baru aku sadar, kalo GD disitu perannya ganda. Yang membedakan mereka cuma di gaya rambut. Hahaha. Ni menurut analisis aku loh ya, diliat dari arti lirik lagunya itu juga.

And then,

Say thanks to : anak kyumin, mitade13, anggisujuelf, chiikyumin, kyuqiemin, MeyMey8495, zakurafrezee, ye-ah, Jang Taeyoung, Lee Eun In , Hwang tae hae, ochiebbie, KiKyuWook , dindaR, dwihyun24, EternalClouds2421, kyuqie, anchofishy, elf, Fitri jewel hyukkie, cho han kyo 137 , SSungMine, Tania3424, HyoBin KyuMin, LyaCloudsELF.

Maaf sekiranya atas salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Terima kasih banyak untuk review yang udah kalian sampaikan untuk chap sebelumnya. Makasih juga untuk yang udah memfavoritkan, memfollow dan mem-mem lainnya. Semua dukungan kalian emang nyawa untuk kelangsungan fic ini. Kalo ga ada yang review dan meminta untuk update, kemungkinan pun aku ga akan update fic ini kan ^^

Yang udah merekomendasikan lagu untukku, whoaaa.. selera kita hampir sama loh chingu. Lagu yang kalian kasih, hampir semuanya ada diplaylist aku. Yang belum ada, aku search. Dan memang bagus-bagus ^^

Fic ini memang fic dengan tema ringan. Jadi untuk konflik, konflik yang aku buat pun mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama dan hanya internal tanpa melibatkan banyak orang. Ini juga udah sampe chap 5. Jadi kalo aku bikin konflik sekarang, sepertinya udah sangat telat kan? ^^

Beberapa orang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kibummie bisa mabuk? Sebelumnya kan aku udah sampaikan kalo Kibummie pergi sama Seohyun waktu Kibummie lagi labil sama perasaaannya. Dengan sifat Seohyun yang sedikit nakal, Kibummie sedikit terpengaruh dan kebablasan. Gitu loh. Maaf ya Seohyun eonnie. Bukan maksudku bikin eonnie jahat, hanya tuntutan peran dan karakter kok eonnie. Bukan untuk menjatuhkan eonnie. Seohyun eonnie tuh baik loh, chingu ^^

Intro cuap-cuap aku kepanjangan ya? Hahahahaha

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 5

Cast : Super Junior member, some of 2PM and f(x) member

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Suasana rumah sedikit berbeda siang ini. Tidak ada keributan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang biasanya berdebat. Tidak ada teriakan Sungmin yang diganggu Kyuhyun dengan sifat evilnya.

Tumpukan kepala terlihat mengintip dari balik pintu. Masing-masing sepakat menutup mulut orang yang ada didekatnya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak membongkar keberadaan mereka. 6 pasang mata itu menatap dengan waspada Yesung dan Kibum yang sedang berdiri berdampingan menghadap jendela dikamar yeoja.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Kim Kibum?" suara dingin Yesung terdengar samar.

Kibum memantapkan dirinya. "Aku pikir aku menyukaimu Sungie oppa."

Walaupun suara Kibum kecil, itu cukup membuat masing-masing telapak tangan menekan mulut yang ditutupnya lebih erat. Tak dapat dipungkiri keenam orang yang sedang mengintip itu terkejut. Sungmin bahkan menggigit tangan Siwon yang menutupi mulutnya, membuat Siwon menggeram tertahan karena mulutnya tertutup tangan Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku sadar. Sepertinya aku hanya tidak rela kalau perhatian oppa terbagi. Yang tadinya hanya untukku, Minnie, dan Hyukkie, sekarang menjadi lebih. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit tidak rela. Ya. Sedikit tidak rela."

Ucapan Kibum terdengar seperti peyakinan terhadap diri sendiri. Meyakinkan bahwa kekeliruan yang selama ini menghinggapi hatinya adalah salah.

Yesung bergerak mendekati Kibum dan memeluk adiknya itu.

"Kau tahu Bummie, oppa sayang padamu. Oppa tidak mau kau berulah lagi. Tanggung jawab oppa sebagai yang tertua untuk menjaga dan melindungi kalian semua disaat appa dan eomma tidak ada."

"Ne oppa. Arraseo. Mianhae."

Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian mengecup pelan kepala Kibum.

6 orang tersangka pengintipan bernafas lega. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, mereka segera ngacir kelabakan, saat menangkap manik mata Yesung menatap tajam mereka sekilas.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung duduk disofa dan mengobrol. Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya sambil bersandar dipunggung Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk dikarpet sambil menonton televisi. Sedangkan Siwon lari kekamar namja. Mereka berusaha agar terlihat sewajar mungkin.

Yesung keluar dari kamar yeoja. Diikuti Kibum. Kibum menatap satu persatu orang diruang tengah, kemudian masuk kekamar namja. Sedangkan Yesung memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya diantara Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Aku tahu kalian mengintip tadi," ucap Yesung pelan, dingin dan datar.

Seketika 5 orang disekitar Yesung langsung menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan merasakan ada keringat dingin yang mengalir dipunggung tegang mereka.

Kibum menaiki tangga tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk bersandar didinding kamar sambil memainkan tabletnya.

"Siwonnie," panggil Kibum sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon.

"Hm?" Siwon merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet yang ada ditangannya.

"Gomawo," ucap Kibum pelan.

Siwon memandang Kibum heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Berkat ucapanmu waktu itu, aku jadi memikirkan perasaanku. Hanya saja aku sedikit emosi. Jadi aku kelepasan dan mabuk," jawab Kibum.

Siwon menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Menampakkan dimple smile kebanggaannya.

"Syukurlah sekarang kau bisa menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Kibum mengangguk. "Ne. Sekali lagi gomawo, Siwonnie."

Kibum sedikit menengadah. Mencium dan membelai pipi Siwon, kemudian turun dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan namja itu dan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

"Wookie eommaaaaaaaa..."

Rengekan Kyuhyun terdengar dari meja makan.

Yesung yang sedang membantu Ryeowook memasak makan malam berdecak kesal.

"Waeyo Kyunnie?"

Suara lembut Ryeowook membuat kesal didada Yesung sedikit menghilang.

"Aku lapar eomma. Appa menghabiskan cemilanku tadi sore," adu Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendelik. "Maksudmu apa anak setan?"

Tuk!

Jitakan pelan dari Ryeowook mendarat dikening Yesung.

"Dia anakmu yeobo. Jangan memanggilnya anak setan!"

"Whoaaa... Wookie eomma dan Sungie appa benar-benar memerankan orang tua dengan baik!" seru Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar seruan Sungmin. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika Wookie eomma benar-benar menjadi istri Sungie appa? Kau tidak keberatan dia menjadi kakak iparmu Minnie?" tanya Yesung jahil.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku akan senang. Tiap hari aku pasti akan dimasakkan makanan yang enak. Hmmmm..."

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan evil smirknya. "Kalau aku yang menjadi suamimu, apa kau juga akan senang chagi?"

Sungmin langsung sweatdrop. "Kau yakin aku mau menjadikanmu suamiku?" tanya Sungmin meremehkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kau menyebalkan! Aku minta lolipopmu. Aku lapar. Kau masih punya kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani."

"Aish! Kalau begitu, yang ini saja ya," seru Kyuhyun. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil lolipop yang ada dimulut Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyunnie, itu punyaku!"

"Aku minta!"

"Andwae!" Sungmin menarik lolipop yang sedang diemut Kyuhyun sepenuh hati.

"Aku hanya mengemutnya sebentar!" Kyuhyun kembali berniat merebut lolipop Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeraskan mulutnya. Berharap sang lolipop tetap terpenjara disana.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mengacuhkan pertengkaran kecil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tetap fokus memasak makan malam. Karena perut mereka sudah bergejolak hebat minta diisi.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang memanaskan mesin mobil mereka. Yesung keluar rumah sambil menenteng helm dan berjalan menuju garasi. Tak lama kemudian Yesung muncul kembali sambil menyeret motor yang dinaikinya, berhenti disamping mobil Audi putih milik Kyuhyun, kemudian menghidupkan mesin motor Ducati merah kesayangannya.

"Hae hyuuuunngg.. Noonaaaa.. Minnieeee.. Cepatlah!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri disamping pintu kemudi mobil miliknya.

"Aish, apa perlu berdandan selama ini? Kita hanya akan kesekolah!" dengusnya.

Donghae berlari keluar sambil memakai sepatunya. Dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Donghae yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk keluar sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. Dengan santainya Eunhyuk berjalan menuju mobil Siwon.

"ANDWAE..!"

Teriakan Donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang bersiap membuka pintu penumpang.

"Lee Donghae! Jangan teriak! Berisik!" omel Kibum yang baru keluar rumah.

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju mobil Siwon dan memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus semobil denganku!" perintah Donghae mutlak.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung. "Kenapa tidak dimobil Siwon?"

"Tasku sudah didalam mobil Kyuhyun." Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mendorong yeoja manis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Kibum berdecak. Dia berjalan menuju kursi penumpang disamping Siwon.

"Jalan sekarang Siwonnie. Emosiku bisa pecah lama-lama disini."

Siwon terkekeh. Membelai rambut Kibum pelan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Siwon hyuunngg! Aish! Minnie! Cepatlah!" teriakan Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Dia sengaja menginjak gas kuat-kuat. Membuat mesin mobil menderu keras.

Sungmin keluar bersama Ryeowook yang kemudian mengunci pintu rumah.

"Loh, Siwonnie oppa mana?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dia sudah pergi. Masuk mobilku!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Wookie eomma bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Biar eomma dengan appa. Palli! Kucium kau nanti!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu kemudian membuka pintu penumpang depan. Kyuhyun marah itu menyeramkan. Banyak ucapan yang tak terduga dari mulut pedasnya. Kyuhyun langsung menginjak gas mobil dan keluar dari halaman rumah.

Yesung tertawa dari atas motornya. "Anak-anak kita, yeobo. Berisik sekali."

Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung.

"Aish! Yeobo! Sakit!"

"Makanya jangan sembarangan bicara. Ambilkan helm untukku," perintah Ryeowook.

Yesung berjalan menuju garasi. Saat kembali, matanya menatap punggung Ryeowook yang membelakanginya. Yesung berjalan dengan evil smirk yang diajarkan Kyuhyun semalam.

Ryeowook merasakan dua lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, mendapati Yesung yang sedang tersenyum.

"Morning kissku chagi?" pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. Yesung memegang dagu Ryeowook dan memutar kepala yeoja mungil itu. Berusaha menggapai bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit mundur kemudian memutar badannya.

Cup!

Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Bukan begitu," gerutu Yesung. Dia meletakkan helm yang tadi diambilnya keatas motor. Lalu ditariknya Ryeowook agar mendekat. Mengarahkan kedua lengan Ryeowook agar memeluk lehernya.

"Seperti ini."

Yesung melumat pelan bibir bawah yeoja itu. Menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya pada Ryeowook disana. Kepala Yesung sedikit miring, berusaha menyamankan posisi mereka.

Ryeowook yang lebih kecil dari Yesung menjinjitkan kakinya. Membalas lumatan Yesung dengan menghisap bibir atas si namja tampan.

Yesung membuka sedikit mulutnya. Ryeowook mulai agresif. Dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung.

"Mmmmpppphhh.."

Tarikan Yesung pada lidah Ryeowook membuat sang pemilik lidah sedikit mendesah. Ryeowook memegang pipi Yesung dan menjauhkan kepalanya, sehingga ciuman panas dipagi hari itu berakhir.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

"Na do saranghae Kim Jongwoon."

Yesung kembali mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu chagi!"

Seruan Yesung berhadiah jitakan keras dikepala dan berbonus deathglare dari yeoja manis dipelukannya.

.

.

"Bummie, ambilkan minum untukku. Haus," pinta Siwon.

Siang ini memang udara sedikit panas. Siwon dan Kibum berbaring tengkurap diatas karpet. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidur terlentang dilantai ruang tengah. Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook mengobrol dimeja makan. Sungmin tidur dikamar.

Kibum mengeluh. "Aku sedang malas bergerak Wonnie. Ambillah sendiri."

"Aaahh.. Bummieee.." panggil Siwon manja.

Kibum hanya diam.

"Bummiee.. Chagi.." kali ini kaki Siwon mulai mendorong-dorong kaki Kibum.

Kibum mulai naik darah. Dengan cepat dia berdiri. Menendang bokong seksi namja manja dibawahnya. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju dapur.

"Nih," Kibum menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin yang baru diambilnya. Dengan senang hati Siwon duduk kemudian menenggaknya habis.

Kibum kembali berbaring diatas karpet diikuti Siwon. Siwon tersenyum jahil. Namja itu menyelipkan salah satu tangannya dipunggung Kibum. Kemudian dengan tenaga kuda yang dimilikinya, Siwon mengangkat Kibum hingga Kibum mendarat diatasnya dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Choi Siwon! Babo! Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Kibum. Tapi Siwon malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kibum.

"Diam chagi. Jangan bergerak. Nanti kucium bibirmu itu. Mau?" Siwon memonyongkan bibirnya.

Wajah Kibum memerah. Dipukulnya dada Siwon pelan. Siwon nyengir kuda.

"Makanya tidur saja disini." Siwon merebahkan kepala Kibum dilehernya. Mengelus punggung yeoja manis itu. Membuatnya tenang hingga Siwon merasakan hembusan nafas pelan yang teratur dilehernya. Kibum tertidur. Siwon pun memejamkan matanya, bermaksud menemani Kibum didunia mimpi.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari dapur yang bersatu dengan meja makan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua hyung dan noonanya tidur bersama. Diarahkannya kedua kaki panjangnya menuju kamar yeoja.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Sungmin. "Kyunnie, singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku."

Yesung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya dibahu Yesung.

"Oppa, kenapa sepi?" tanya Ryeowook. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Omo!"

Teriakan kaget Ryeowook membuat Yesung penasaran. Dia berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Tawa menggelegarnya hampir saja keluar jika Ryeowook tidak memberikan deathglare imutnya.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kamar namja. Dikuncinya pintu berwarna hitam gelap itu.

"Mmmmmppphhhh.. Sungiiieee.."

.

.

"Sudah habiiisss?!"

Sungmin berjengit mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan itu. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan namja muda penjaga toko kaset yang sedang melayani mereka itu pun terkejut.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ya sudahlah!" pasrahnya pada penjaga toko itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang Sungmin tajam, dibalas dengan tatapan 'apa?' oleh Sungmin.

"Semua karena kau Sungminnie!"

"Eh, aku?"

"Aku sudah pernah bertanya, apa perlu berdandan terlalu lama bahkan hanya untuk pergi sebentar?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, namja itu berjalan keluar toko kaset.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini emosi Kyuhyun sedikit tidak stabil. Dengan kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans panjang dan flat shoes berwarna coklat tua, dia berjalan menyusul langkah lebar kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Padahal saat ini jalanan pertokoan sangat ramai mengingat awan mendung sudah menghiasi langit, membuat semua orang berjalan cepat untuk sampai di tujuannya dan tak kehujanan.

"Kyu! Tunggu aku!"

Susah payah Sungmin berjalan menerobos ramainya orang. Beberapa kali dia sempat meminta maaf kala bahunya bersenggolan dengan sesama pejalan kaki. Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir agak jauh dari pusat pertokoan.

Mendengar panggilan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memperlambat laju dan lebar langkahnya. Tak tega juga dia membuat Sungmin kewalahan mengejarnya.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya saat sudah berjalan tepat dibelakang punggung tegap Kyuhyun. Namja berbalut kaos abu-abu dan jaket merah marun itu sama sekali tak berbalik. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sungmin pun diam. Dia tak mau Kyuhyun kembali emosi.

Minggu siang ini Kyuhyun berniat membeli game PS keluaran terbaru. Dia yang malas keluar pergi sendiri mengajak Sungmin untuk menemaninya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sungmin untuk berdandan terlalu lama. Saat masih dikamar, kedua orang tuanya menelpon selama beberapa menit. Namun rupanya itu malah membuat Kyuhyun mengira dia berdandan terlalu lama dan menjadi penyebab namja pencinta games itu tak kebagian kaset incarannya. Emosi Kyuhyun memang kadang tersulut hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam dan menuruti omongannya.

Bruk

"Ah, mian."

Sungmin yang melamun tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita muda berpakaian formal. Mungkin seorang pegawai kantoran. Kedua wanita itu saling meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan lalu kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tabrakan kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Menunggui Sungmin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Namja berambut brunette itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya kala yeoja itu berada tepat dihadapannya. "Bukan berarti karena tadi kita bertengkar, aku tidak akan melindungimu lagi."

Sungmin reflex mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Manik foxynya mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum untuknya.

Cup

Kecupan ringan mendarat dipucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, ne?"

Kembali namja itu berbicara. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne. Maafkan aku juga."

"Sudahlah. Aku masih bisa membelinya kapan-kapan."

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, keduanya berjalan menyusuri pertokoan dibawah langit mendung Seoul.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disofa saja Hyukkie. Aku akan bawakan kesana."

Donghae menempatkan diri dibelakang antrian pesanan café yang mereka kunjungi. Matanya sedikit mendelik mendapati Eunhyuk malah menghampiri seorang namja yang sebelumnya memanggil namanya dan duduk disofa didepan namja itu.

Donghae hendak melangkahkan kakinya menegur Eunhyuk tapi sapaan penjaga café yang menanyakan pesanannya membuat dia urung.

Dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang tertawa, Donghae menyebutkan pesanannya dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Hyukkie."

Nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua Donghae letakkan dimeja. Donghae segera mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya dipinggang yeoja itu. Berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa dialah pemilik yeoja bergummy smile itu walaupun sang yeoja belum mengakuinya.

"Ah, Nick, kenalkan. Dia Lee Donghae." Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan memperkenalkannya pada namja yang duduk didepan Eunhyuk.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Nickhun imnida."

Donghae membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Nickhun ini teman sekelasku di SMA yang dulu," jelas Eunhyuk.

Donghae makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung, namun tak dihiraukannya. 'Mulai kekanakkan,' batin yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk dan Nickhun kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang tak Donghae mengerti. Hal ini membuat namja penyuka ikan itu sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan. Berusaha menarik perhatian, dia menyuapkan sesendok strawberry cheese cake kemulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang menerima suapan Donghae, namun kembali melanjutkan obrolan serunya dengan Nickhun.

"Lee Donghae?"

Donghae menegadahkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang yeoja manis berambut panjang dengan poni lurus menutupi kening berdiri disamping meja mereka. "Victoria?"

Yeoja yang Donghae panggil Victoria itu tertawa kecil kemudian duduk didepan Donghae.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Nickhun.

Victoria mengangguk. "Kami teman SMP."

Eunhyuk menepuk kedua tangannya. "Benarkah? Hae-ah, kau tahu? Vic juga teman SMAku. Pacar Nickhun."

"Hah?" Donghae terkejut dan menelan salivanya berat.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Apa kabarmu Hae?" tanya Victoria ramah.

Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Victoria seadanya dan kembali diam. Membiarkan ketiga teman lama itu berinteraksi. Mata Donghae menelisik meja tempat mereka duduk. Jika Donghae memperhatikan, ada makanan lain didepan Donghae selain makanannya. Kemungkinan makanan milik Victoria. Dan sebuah tas tangan wanita berwarna merah bertengger manis diantara Victoria dan Nickhun. Mungkin tadi Victoria ke toilet sehingga Donghae tidak melihatnya. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum malu saat mengingat bahwa dia mengira Nickhun menggoda Eunhyuk. Membuat dia melakukan hal-hal konyol tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Dalam hati seorang Lee Donghae merutuki kecemburuannya.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 5! Aku ga ahli bikin cerita panjang-panjang. Tapi kira-kira ini udah cukup panjang kan? Hehehe.

Udah dapat belum feelnya? Jadi, aku memang ga menuliskan secara pasti perasaan mereka lewat kata-kata. Tapi aku lebih menunjukkan perasaan mereka lewat perbuatan. Yang bilang YeWook udah deket, mereka emang deket. Dilihat dari kelakuan mereka berdua pun kita udah tau kan kalo mereka saling tertarik? Mereka juga udah ngungkapinnnya lewat kata-kata tuh ^^

Banyak banget yang request KyuMin moment. KMS ternyata emang banyak ya. Hahahaha. Ni tiap pair udah aku bikin momentnya. Segitu cukup lah ya. Entar-entar lagi. Entar aku kehabisan stok moment lagi ^^

Kata-kata yang diomongin Kyuhyun itu aku dapat dari salah satau update'an status temen fbku. Menurut aku itu romantis. Jadi aku masukin ke dialognya Kyu. Makasih ya kak Mif ^^

Oh ya. Aku mau tanya, perlukah naik rated?

Say thanks to : zakurafrezee, Echa, SuJu Couple Lovers, cho han kyo 137, jongwookie, Miho, StephanieChoi, anak kyumin, Princess kyumin, Andhisa Joyers, LyaCloudsELF, KiKyuWook, mitade13, dwihyun24, SSungMine, Lee Eun In, dindaR, Fitri jewel hyukkie, Aya Babykyu, Hwang tae hae, EternalClouds2421, rara amune, woonminjung, anchofishy, kyuqiemin.

Buat Jongwookie, yeah! Makasih kakak. Udah mau mampir di fic aku dan review pula. Review lagi ya. Baru kakak loh yang bilang kalo kakak lebih tua dari aku ^^

Buat Princess kyumin, mis-ie (boleh ya aku panggil gitu ^^v) makasih udah review. Salam kenal juga. Senang ketemu teman seumuran ^^

Mungkin reader sedikit kecewa aku ga membalas satu-satu review melainkan hanya mencantumkan nama reader. Aku cuma ga mau reader merasa terganggu dengan balasan review yang panjang. Untuk yang punya akun, semampunya aku balas lewat PM. Tapi kalau memang reader terutama guest meminta aku mencantumkan balasan review, mungkin akan aku cantumkan. Tapi kalo kalian mau ngobrol, bikin akun yok. Ga susah kok ^^

Maaf untuk yang sekiranya salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Makasih ya buat yang udah sempetin review di chap sebelumnya. Aku harap mau review juga di chap ini.

Fic ini kemungkinan besar ga lebih dari 10 chap. Itupun bisa lebih atau kurang. Tergantung permintaan juga kan ^^

Aku ga janji update kilat. Ni aja aku minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Hehehehehe. Idenya ga selalu datang cepat chingu.

Hedehhh.. Ni yang banyak request. Moment pair. Satu-satu ya ^^

Soal Ryeowook yang diseret Yesung kekamar, mereka ngapain, tu aku ga bisa ngintip. Tapi bisa aku pastiin, Ryeowook mendesah tu lebaynya Wookie aja. Orangnya udah konfirmasi :D

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 6

Cast : Super Junior member, some of member SHINee and DBSK (lama)

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum. Jari-jari mereka saling bertaut. Sore ini begitu cerah. Taman dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berlari. Tak jarang terdengar sang eomma yang menjaga mereka berteriak meminta anaknya berhati-hati.

Siwon mengajak Kibum duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Terlihat obrolan akrab diantara keduanya. Seorang yeoja kecil dengan keranjang berisi bunga mawar merah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oppa, belilah bunga mawarku untuk yeojachingu oppa. Uang dari hasil penjualan nanti akan kugunakan untuk membantu festival sekolahku," bujuk si yeoja kecil.

Siwon tertawa. Kibum tersenyum lebar.

"Adik kecil? Berapa harganya?"

"500 won eonnie! Bantu aku membujuk oppa itu untuk membeli bungaku, ne?" pinta yeoja kecil.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. "Wonnie, belikan untukku."

Siwon merogoh saku celananya. "Oppa beli 2."

Si yeoja kecil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mengambil 2 kuntum mawar di keranjangnya.

"Ini. Aku pilihkan yang bagus untuk oppa dan eonnie."

"Gomawo ne." Kibum mengambil bunga yang disodorkan si yeoja. Yeoja kecil itu berlari menjauh sambil tertawa senang.

Kibum mencium kuntum mawarnya. "Wangi."

"Kibummie," panggil Siwon.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae."

Kibum tercekat. Dialihkannya pandangan pada namja tinggi atletis disampingnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Saranghae Bummie-ah. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau mau kucium?"

"Ya ya ya! Jangan seperti itu!" ucap Kibum cepat.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Siapkan bibirmu. Kucium sekarang." Siwon mulai kesal.

"Aish! Wonnie!"

"Jawab Kim Kibum."

"Aku bingung."

"Jawab Choi Kibum."

"Namaku Kim Kibum."

Siwon terkekeh. "Nanti juga akan berubah menjadi Choi Kibum. Jangan lama berpikir. Bagaimana?"

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Bummie."

Kibum memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Ne Wonnie. Na do saranghae," ucap Kibum malu-malu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Membawa Kibum kepelukannya.

"Gomawo Kibummie."

.

.

"Wow! Apa-apaan ini? Ya! Choi Siwon! Kim Kibum!"

Yesung baru saja melangkah keluar dari dapur, tapi mata sipitnya mendapati Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang berciuman mesra cenderung panas disofa ruang tengah.

Siwon dan Kibum menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya. Menatap Yesung yang sedang memandang mereka horor. Dengan cuek sepasang muda mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka yang terhenti karena Yesung.

Yesung mendelikkan mata tak percaya.

"Sudahlah appa. Mereka sudah begitu sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kenapa appa baru sadar?" celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur.

"Mwo? 3 hari yang lalu?" Yesung berkacak pinggang. Kibum bahkan sekarang menggoda kakaknya dengan duduk dipangkuan Siwon. Omo.. Mata Yesung serasa akan keluar.

"Appa, jangan melihat mereka seperti itu. Appa pikir kami tidak melihat apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma?"

Teriakan Sungmin yang duduk dimeja makan membuat wajah Yesung memerah.

"Ya! Appa tidak sampai membuat eomma duduk dipangkuan appa!"

"Tapi appa mau kan?"

Celetukan Eunhyuk mengundang kikikan geli penghuni yang sedang berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Sudahlah appa. Kembali saja kedapur. Ada eomma disini," ajak Donghae.

Yesung masih mendecak kesal. Kelakuan yeodongsaeng dan pacarnya itu membuat Yesung mengelus dada. Dia mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook yang masih tertawa geli.

"Berhenti tertawa yeobo. Anak kita itu sudah mulai berani," ucap Yesung sambil menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Menurutku itu wajar. Sifat mereka diturunkan dari appanya."

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Memandang Ryeowook dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudmu aku?"

Pertanyaan Yesung dijawab dengan tawa yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Ting tong!

Bunyi bel rumah sedikit menghentikan tawa yang tadi menggelegar. Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya malas. Diseretnya kedua kakinya menuju pintu depan.

"Rapikan bajumu itu Choi Siwon. Dan kau Kim Kibum, ikat ulang rambutmu itu," titah Yesung ketika melewati ruang tengah.

"Annyeong!"

Seruan ceria menyambut Yesung ketika membuka pintu depan.

"Ah, Shindong ahjussi! Masuklah."

Shindong masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu. Melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dimana semua penghuni berkumpul. Termasuk Siwon dan Kibum yang baru saja bergabung.

"Ahjussi!" panggil Sungmin. Shindong tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Sungmin.

"Tumben ahjussi kemari? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Shindong menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. "Ah.. Ahjussi lelah."

"Aku akan buatkan minuman untuk ahjussi," sahut Ryeowook sambil beranjak menuju kulkas.

'Eh, kenapa lampu indikator kulkas mati?' batin Ryeowook bingung.

Dia berjalan menuju saklar lampu dapur dan menekannya. Tak ada perubahan pada lampu dapur. Tetap mati tak menyala.

"Itulah yang akan ahjussi beritahu. Akan ada pemadaman listrik sementara diwilayah ini. Jadi kalian bersiaplah."

Ucapan Shindong bagai sengatan listrik yang menyentak nadi penghuni rumah. Shindong merasakan tengkuknya merinding karena mendapat delapan pasang mata yang menatapnya horor.

"Ahjussi bercanda." Eunhyuk membuka percakapan.

"Ne. Mana mungkin. Kita bayar listrik tepat waktu bulan ini," ucap Donghae.

"Andwae! Aku takut gelap! Kyunnie, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah Minnie. Ada aku yang menjagamu."

"Hanya malam ini ahjussi?" tanya Yesung tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan adik-adiknya.

Shindong mengangguk. "Ne. Hanya malam ini."

.

.

Yesung berdecak sebal. Tangannya menyingkap tirai jendela kamarnya. Seluruh penghuni berkumpul dikamar namja. Pemadaman listrik memang datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Hujan deras disertai petir hebat menemani malam mereka. Sesekali terdengar teriakan tertahan Sungmin kala petir menampakkan cahaya dan menggelegarkan suaranya.

Yesung mengambil senter dari laci meja nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur. Berniat mengecek pintu dan jendela. Meninggalkan semua penghuni yang hanya diterangi lampu emergency.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Yesung kembali. Suasana kamar yang tadi ramai sekarang berubah sepi. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tertidur. Eunhyuk memeluk guling Donghae dan Donghae menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah tak bergerak. Hanya nafas teratur Ryeowook yang masuk ke telinga Yesung. Kibum dan Siwon memang masih mengobrol, tapi mereka berbaring dan sudah menutupi diri dengan selimut milik Siwon. Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menatap layar PSP yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendekati Sungmin. "Minnie-ah, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani."

"Wae Minnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Minnie mau bersama Kyunnie. Tidak mau sendiri," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Yesung beralih pada tempat tidur atas dibelakangnya.

"Bummie, sana. Tidur dikamarmu sendiri."

"Aish. Appa, tidak bisakah malam ini aku tidur dengan Siwonnie?" rajuk Kibum.

"Ya! Mana boleh!" ucap Yesung cepat.

"Appa, kami tidak akan macam-macam. Pikiran kami tidak seyadong appa. Appa saja sana tidur dikamar yeoja."

Ucapan Siwon sanggup membuat Yesung terdiam. Mana mau Yesung tidur sendiri dimalam gelap dengan badai diluar sana? Yesung menghela nafas pelan. Diapun mengalah.

"Ya sudah. Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Yesung bergerak mendekati tempat tidurnya. Meregangkan sedikit badannya kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Kyuhyun, matikan PSPmu. Tidur sekarang," perintah Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak berniat membantah perintah namja tertua itu. Dia mematikan PSPnya dan berbaring disamping Sungmin yang sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

Yesung menutup tirai jendela kamarnya. Mematikan lampu emergency, kemudian merebahkan diri. Dirasakannya Ryeowook menggeliat pelan.

"Semua sudah tidur oppa?" tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"Ne. Kenapa bangun? Ingin memberiku ciuman sebelum tidur?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook mendecih pelan. Kemudian memunggungi Yesung.

Yesung terkikik geli. Diapun menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar mendekat padanya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Suasana damai menemani kamar itu malam ini.

.

.

"Eonnie, tolong saladnya."

"Ada yang pesan ratatouille?"

"Apricot atau peach?"

"Wine ini benar-benar enak!"

"Gomawo Shin Dongiee hyung."

Pip

"Bagaimana?"

Beberapa pasang mata menatap seorang pria yang baru saja menutup dengan umur 40 tahunan itu meletakkan handphonenya dan menenggak air putih yang disodorkan istri cantiknya.

"Shindong hyung bilang mereka baik-baik saja," ucap pria bermata musang, Yunho, menjawab kegelisahan orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Syukurlah," istri sang namja bermata musang, Jaejoong, mengelus dadanya dan tersenyum lega.

"Sebenarnya yang aku tahu, awalnya Shindong hyung ingin ikut berlibur dengan kita," ucap Minho disela-sela kunyahan saladnya.

"Sayang, Nari eonnie sedang hamil," ucap Taemin seraya membersihkan mayonnaise yang jatuh didagu suaminya.

"Gomawo baby." Senyum Minho mengembang.

"Cheonmaneyo yeobo." Taemin pun tak mau kalah mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

"Ya ya ya! Kita sedang makan! Jangan bermesraan!" Seorang Cho Heechul mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Tenanglah yeobo. Jangan emosi begitu," ucap Hankyung menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi, tapi, Nari hamil?" tanya Leeteuk.

Taemin mengangguk. "Ne. Walaupun baru bulan pertama, tapi kan umur Nari eonnie sudah tak muda lagi. Jadi mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut berlibur bersama kita demi menjaga kehamilannya."

"Sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku suka sekali berbelanja bersama Nari. Kalau dia ikut liburan kita kan, aku bisa mengajaknya ke toko-toko terkenal disini," keluh Heechul.

"Tapi sebenarnya eonnie senang kan Shindong oppa dan Nari eonnie ada di Korea?" Key menaik turunkan kedua alisnya seraya tersenyum jahil menatap Heechul.

Heechul pun tersenyum lebar menanggapi omongan Key. "Kau benar saeng."

"Loh, kenapa?" Junsu yang semenjak tadi hanya diam memakan makanannya sedikit heran mendengar obrolan Heechul dan Key.

"Heechul eonnie sebenarnya bersyukur Nari eonnie dan Shindong oppa tidak ikut kita berlibur. Ada yang akan menjaga anak-anak di Korea." Key tertawa diakhir ucapannya.

"Hahahahaha. Benar sekali. Kau tahu kan, walaupun anakku cuma satu, tapi aku kerepotan mengurusnya. Dia membuatku pusing dengan ulahnya," Heechul tertawa puas membayangkan aegyanya yang evil itu ditinggal di Korea.

Leeteuk berdecak. "Dia itu anakmu Chullie. Lagi pula jangan seperti itu pada Nari."

"Ara ara. Aku akan membawakan hadiah untuk aegya mereka. Mungkin baju bayi rancangan Dolce & Gabbana bisa memuaskan Nari," ucap Heechul lalu menenggak wine favoritnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Shindong sangat hebat. Dia masih mampu juga dia rupanya," ucap Kang In seraya menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Hahahahaha. Kau mau juga hyung? Anggaplah liburan kita ini bulan madu keduamu ne," ujar Onew menggoda.

"Hahahahaha. Anakku sudah 2. Itu sudah cukup. Gomawo Yoochun-ah! Kau sudah merancang liburan kita ini." Kang In menepuk bahu Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya.

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk. "Dan berterima kasih juga pada istriku yang mengusulkan ide untuk membuat anak-anak kita tinggal serumah."

6 pasang suami istri itu tertawa.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapat ide itu Junsu-ie?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku merasa kasihan jika Shindong oppa harus kesana kemari jika ingin mengunjungi anak kita. Tadinya aku berpikir akan memasukkan mereka ke asrama. Tapi jangankan anak kalian, anakku mungkin menolak. Jadi aku mengusulkan membeli rumah kecil dan meninggalkan mereka disana," jelas Junsu.

"Apa kalian terpikir mereka akan saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Key dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Tapi jika terjadi, aku pun tak keberatan." Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, betapa manisnya jika mereka saling jatuh cinta," ucap Heechul seraya mendekap kedua tangannya didada dengan mata menerawang.

"Saeng," panggil Leeteuk, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Jika apa yang diucapkan Heechullie benar, bagaimana jika kita membuat mereka tinggal dalam satu komplek perumahan yang sama? Bukankah akan menjadi sangat manis jika nantinya mereka bertetangga?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya. Dan nantinya kita tidak akan susah untuk mengunjungi mereka sekaligus."

"Hubungan keluarga kita pun akan semakin erat," ucap Onew seraya tersenyum lebar.

6 pasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan lalu kembali tertawa bersama.

"Tapi,.." Ucapan Minho menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Minho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan lemas. "Siwonnie mengatakan padaku dia tertarik untuk pindah ke Jepang nantinya. Berniat membuka cabang perusahaanku disana."

Yunho sedikit tersentak. "Ah, benar juga. Yesungie-ku pun berniat melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jerman."

"Eunhyukkie berniat ke Paris untuk menjadi fotografer profesional," Kang In memegang tangan Leeteuk dan dibalas dengan elusan oleh istrinya itu.

"Evilku bermimpi ke Jepang untuk mempelajari pembuatan game." Wajah Heechul berubah muram.

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari satu meja makan direstoran yang ada di kawasan elit Belgia itu. "Yaaahhhh..."

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil dilorong kelas. Lolipop rasa melon yang ada dimulutnya menambah lebar senyum riangnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat adegan berebut lolipop dengan Kyuhyun dulu.

'Ciuman secara tak langsung,' batin yeoja pemilik gigi kelinci itu.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan kelas. Wajahnya menegang. Senyum lebar yang tadi terukir indah diwajahnya perlahan menghilang. Dengan cepat dia berlari menjauhi kelasnya sendiri. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum saat seorang yeoja menatap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan namja itu dikelas tadi.

.

.

"Loh, Minnie mana?" tanya Yesung heran. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul diparkiran sekolah. Yesung sudah duduk diatas motornya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memanaskan mesin mobil. Kibum duduk dipinggir lahan parkir. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menang penghargaan Daesang tahun ini.

"Menurutku Super Junior yang akan menang! Penjualan album mereka sangat tinggi!" seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Andwae! Mana mungkin! Aku yakin yang menang pasti SNSD. Kau tidak tahu lagu terbaru mereka sedang booming sekarang?" pekik Donghae.

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya bosan. Perdebatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang tidak ada habisnya. Kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tak jarang malah membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Kyu, mana Minnie? Kau tidak keluar bersamanya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. "Tadi dia keluar duluan. Aku pikir dia langsung kemari."

Kibum berjalan mendekati mobil Siwon. "Minnie terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat tadi. Ketika kutanya dia hanya tersenyum. Aku jadi bingung. Kyuhyunnie, kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ani," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

Siwon mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. "Bummie, Hyukkie, Donghae, masuklah. Kita pulang sekarang. Eomma, pulang dengan appa kan? Kyu, cari Minnie. Mungkin dia sedang marah padamu."

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung. Kemudian menaiki motor sport itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ah, aku ada sedikit urusan dirumah. Kalian pulanglah dulu," ucap Yesung.

Kibum mengangguk. "Baiklah appa. Hati-hati."

Mobil Siwon pun melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Kyu, bujuk Minnie supaya pulang. Sepertinya ucapan Siwonnie benar," ucap Ryeowook sambil memakai helmnya.

"Baiklah eomma."

Motor Yesung perlahan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemeja seragamnya. Mengambil handphone. Mencari sebuah nama di phone book. Dia menyentuh icon telepon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Namun lama dia menunggu, panggilannya tak dijawab oleh orang yang ada diseberang sana.

"Aish Minnie! Kau dimana?" seru Kyuhyun khawatir.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 6! Hahahahaha. Akhirnya para orang tua muncul juga kan? Semoga memuaskan ne.

Untuk naik rated, chap depan aja ne. Ni cast lagi mempersiapkan fisik dan mental. Soalnya diundi sapa yang kebagian NC. Hahahahaha #apadeehh

Say thanks to : jongwookie, HaeHyuk Lovers, Andhisa Joyers, Echa, Lee Eun In, MeyMey8495, BAby, Princess kyumin a.k.a. Mis-ie, dindaR, elfyewook, viiaRyeosom, StephanieChoi, SSungMine, cho han kyo 137, Greycells Lya, kyuqiemin, dwihyun24, kim kyuna, KiKyuWook, LovelyMin, anchofishy, miss rin, yewookie9, Fitri jewel hyukkie, woonminjung, zakurafrezee, WonnieBum as1004, EternalClouds2421.

Buat Kim Kyuna, salam kenal juga ne ^^

Buat Mis-ie, fb ya mis-ie, Rizki Alifiani Pratiwi. Message dulu biar aku tau itu kamu. Buat yang lain kalo mau add juga boleh kok ^^

Buat dindaR, ni ada part ortunya chingu. review lagi ne ^^

Buat elfyewook, makasih skrg udah mau sempetin review :)

Maaf untuk yang sekiranya salah penulisan nama dan nama yang todak tercantum

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Makasih ya atas support yang udah diberikan melalui review kalian.

Seperti yang udah aku omongin kemaren, chap ini bakal naik rate. Untuk pair yang kebagian naik rate, baca sendiri ne. Untuk yang ga suka, bisa dilewati.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 7

Cast : Super Junior member

Warning :NC (yang ga suka bisa dilewati part NCnya), Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Sungmin berjongkok didepan kandang kelinci yang ada ditaman belakang sekolah mereka. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam wortel yang terjulur mendekati seekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit putih pucat terjulur dari belakang Sungmin. Menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin yang sedang memegang wortel.

Sungmin terkejut. Dia menoleh. Namun sebuah bibir mengecup bibir plum yeoja itu cepat.

Sungmin tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah sempurna. "Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ternyata kau disini Minnie. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sungmin berdiri. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Mobilku disana!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin terus berjalan menunduk tanpa menanggapi omelan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin bingung. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang panjang membuatnya bisa berdiri disamping Sungmin tanpa butuh waktu lama.

Namja itu menarik kedua bahu Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya tergerak meraih dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mendapati mata dan hidung Sungmin memerah. Tetesan airmata tak henti-hentinya jatuh membasahi pipi ranum yeoja itu.

"Mi-Minnie, kau menangis karena kucium tadi?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab.

"Minnie..."

Sungmin menangis menjadi-jadi. Airmata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Kyuhyun menarik yeoja itu kedadanya. Mendekapnya lembut sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin perlahan.

"Psst... Tenang chagiya. Aku disini," ucap Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu penyebab Sungmin menangis.

"Hiks... Kyu-Kyunnie... Hiks... Pabbo... Hiks..."

"Ne. Aku pabbo."

"Kyunnie... Hiks... So stupid..."

"Yes, I am."

"Ke-kenapa memegang... Hiks... Tangan yeo-yeoja lain. Hiks..."

"Ne. Aku me... MWO?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak suka... Hiks... Melihat Kyunnie... Hiks... Be-begitu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

"Mianhae Minnie. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan yeoja manapun."

Sungmin menatap manik mata Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Aku hanya sayang Minnie."

"Lalu yang tadi?"

"Tangan kami bersentuhan. Masa aku harus marah. Itu kan tidak disengaja. Makanya kami saling tersenyum saja."

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas memeluk sambil membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Kyunnie harus dihukum," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah. Hukuman apa yang harus kujalani?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Dia mengelap airmata yang tadi turun lancar dipipinya.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan. Dengan lembut diusapkannya ke wajah Sungmin. Tangannya berhenti dihidung Sungmin. "Keluarkan," perintahnya. Tangan lainnya yang bebas menekan bagian belakang kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian..

Sroott!

Kyuhyun membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan kental dihidung Sungmin. Melipat kembali sapu tangannya, dan menyimpannya di saku ransel pink Sungmin.

"Cuci jika sudah sampai dirumah," suruhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa hukumanku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit berpikir. "Mmmm... Gendong aku sampai mobil."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Menekan bahu Kyuhyun agar jongkok. Kyuhyun menurut. Sedikit merasakan berat ketika Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Peluk leherku," perintah Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, Kyuhyun berdiri. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak merosot. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Minnie..."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dileher putih Kyuhyun.

"N-ne Kyunnie. Na do saranghae."

.

.

"Saya akan segera kembali tuan muda."

Suara ahjumma penunggu rumah keluarga Kim terdengar dari ruang tamu.

"Tak apa ahjumma. Ini, ada sedikit titipan dari appa." Yesung menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Ahjumma terlihat enggan menerima apa yang disodorkan Yesung. Yesung meraih tangan kanan ahjumma dan meletakkan amplop coklat itu disana.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Changmin. Semoga dia cepat sembuh dan bisa kemari. Akan kuajak dia bermain bola ditaman seperti waktu itu," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Ahjumma mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Baiklah tuan muda. Saya pergi."

"Ne. Hati-hati ahjumma."

Blam!

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dimana Ryeowook sedang duduk dimeja makan menunggunya.

"Ahjumma sudah pergi?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk. "Anaknya sedang sakit. Tapi ahjumma dikeluarga Lee akan kemari sesekali. Untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah."

"Keluarga Lee?"

"Ne. Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin. Rumah mereka disamping rumahku," jelas Yesung.

"Ah, benar." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar yeobo. Kita makan dulu ya? Ahjumma sudah memasak tadi," rengek Yesung.

"Baiklah."

Baru setengah mereka menikmati makan siang, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat sore hari ini sedikit dingin.

"Sepertinya kita akan pulang malam yeobo," gumam Ryeowook yang langsung diiyakan Yesung.

Selesai makan Yesung duduk didepan televisi. Sedangkan Ryeowook mencuci peralatan makan mereka tadi.

"Menonton apa?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Yesung.

"Hmm.. Hanya acara musik. Tidak ada acara yang menarik."

Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat. Matanya kembali beralih ke televisi.

Namun perasaan tak nyaman mendera Yesung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang sedang memeluk lengannya. Kembali ke televisi. Ryeowook. Televisi. Ryeowook. Televisi.

Yesung menghela nafas. Dia sudah tak tahan. Perlahan dia memutar badannya dan Ryeowook hingga berhadapan. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti kemauan Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yesung dan memejamkan mata. Hingga dirasanya bibir basah menyentuh bibir dingin miliknya.

Yesung memiringkan wajahnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika Ryeowook menggigit pelan bibir atasnya. Tak disangka Ryeowook akan seagresif ini. Yesung membuka mulutnya, yang langsung mendapat kunjungan dari lidah Ryeowook.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook berbaring diatas sofa. Dihisapnya lidah Ryeowook yang lembut. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Ditekannya tengkuk leher Yesung, menjadikan ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Yesung melepaskan lumatannya. Mendapati Ryeowook berbaring dibawahnya dengan nafas yang terengah dan bibir merah menggoda.

"Saranghae chagiya," bisiknya pelan ditelinga Ryeowook. Kemudian menjilatnya.

"Ahh... Na... Na do saranghaaeehh... Sungiieehh..."

Yesung meraih pinggang Ryeowook dan mengarahkan yeoja itu agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ryeowook menurut. Dengan nafas tak beraturan dari keduanya, kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu. Mengecap rasa manis dari lidah masing-masing pasangannya.

Tangan Yesung yang tadinya dipinggang Ryeowook bergerak naik. Berhenti didepan 2 tonjolan yang menggoda. Diremasnya pelan salah satu tonjolan didepannya, membuat Ryeowook mendesah. Dan itu menjadikan pikiran Yesung semakin menggila. Diturunkannya bibir yang sedari tadi setia bermain dengan lidah Ryeowook, menuju leher putih yeoja itu. Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Yesung menjadi semakin leluasa menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap leher putih itu. Kedua tangan sang namja tampan bergerak membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja seragam Ryeowook. Memperlihatkan bahu yang tak kalah putihnya.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan lidah hangat yang tadi ada dilehernya berpindah tempat. Mulai menciumi bahunya. Gigitan kecil mulai terasa. Disusul lumatan yang membuat Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu akan meledak didalam dirinya.

"Aahhh... Sungieehhh... Ahhh..."

"Chagiyaaahh..."

Yesung benar-benar tidak tahan. Dilingkarkannya kedua kaki Ryeowook ke pinggangnya. Kemudian menggendong Ryeowook menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Tak lupa dia meraih remote dan mematikan televisi.

Blam!

Pintu kamar namja itu terbuka lebar kemudian tertutup lagi berkat tendangan Yesung. Dibaringkannya Ryeowook diranjang dengan seprei bermotif bola-bola kecil dengan warna dasar putih. Dipandanginya sesosok makhluk cantik yang sekarang ditindihnya. Bibir merah merekah, mata sayu, rambut berantakan dan sedikit berkeringat. Leher dan bahu putih yang sudah ternoda oleh kissmark buatannya. Kemeja yang sudah terbuka memperlihatkan belahan dada yang menggoda Yesung untuk segera menjadi lelaki seutuhnya.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak mendekati kemeja yang dipakainya. Mata Yesung mendelik. Yeoja itu membuka sendiri kancing kemejanya!

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Ryeowook. Mengecupnya pelan dan sedikit melumatnya. Ya, baru sedikit. Karena Ryeowook menarik rambutnya. Membuat Yesung menjauh.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mendesah. "A-aku malu Sungie..."

"Jangan malu padaku yeobo. Kau istriku."

Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook yang sudah sedikit bengkak. Membangkitkan kembali gairah Ryeowook yang sempat menghilang karena ragu sesaat.

Tangan Yesung bergerak turun menuju selangkangan Ryeowook. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam rok mini yeoja itu.

"Kau sudah basah chagi," ucap Yesung pelan.

Ryeowook mendesah hebat saat Yesung menggerakkan jarinya dibelahan sensitif miliknya. Tanpa ragu bagian bawahnya ikut bergerak seirama gerakan tangan Yesung.

"Aahhh... Sungieehh... Mmmmhhh..."

"Jangan tahan desahanmu yeobo. Keluarkan saja," perintah Yesung. Dipandangnya kedua manik mata Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jari Yesung tetap bergerak dari luar celana dalam Ryeowook. Itupun sudah membuat Ryeowook bergelinjang hebat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh... Sungiieeeehhhh...!"

Pekikan Ryeowook bersamaan dengan Yesung yang merasakan jarinya semakin basah. Ryeowook sudah mengalami klimaks pertamanya.

Yesung tersenyum. Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali. Pasalnya, saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lama. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang selama ini dimiliki si namja tampan.

"Sudah ya oppa. Aku lelah."

Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Gerakan gagal yang malah membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli.

"Aku belum dapat apa-apa," sungut Yesung. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghidupi lampu tidur yang ada dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Langit mendung menjadikan kamarnya mulai gelap.

Cahaya remang-remang menyinari kamar Yesung. Merasa suasana ikut mendukung, Yesung kembali meraih bibir Ryeowook. Melumatnya ganas hingga yeoja itu menggeliat sambil menggencarkan desahannya. Diangkatnya Ryeowook hingga kini Yesunglah yang berada dibawah.

Tangan Yesung bergerak meraih zipper rok Ryeowook. Menariknya, dan melepas rok mini itu. Tangannya bergerak naik. Melepas kemeja seragam yeoja manis itu dan melemparnya. Tak sampai disitu, tangan itu kembali menggapai kaitan bra Ryeowook. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga bra itu sekarang mendarat dilantai.

Yesung bangkit dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Diarahkannya Ryeowook untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Menyamankan posisi Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah topless didepannya. Mata Yesung menatap kedua payudara Ryeowook yang tampak kencang menantang. Dengan rakus dihisapnya salah satu nipple payudara Ryeowook. Membuat desahan kembali keluar dari bibir yeoja cantik itu.

Kepala Yesung bergeser. Sekarang wajahnya tepat berada dibelahan dada Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua payudara Ryeowook, menekannya kepipi Yesung. Ryeowook mendekap erat kepala Yesung. Membuat Yesung semakin menikmati sensasi kenyal dipipinya.

Pinggul Ryeowook mulai bergerak maju mundur. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan, sesuatu yang keras tersimpan tepat dibawah area sensitifnya.

Yesung bangkit berdiri. Mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook digendongannya. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang lebar. Mendudukkan Ryeowook disana.

"Bukakan pakaianku yeobo," pinta Yesung.

Dengan senyum malu-malu jemari kecil Ryeowook menjelajahi kancing kemeja Yesung. Membuka kemeja itu, mengecup dada Yesung sambil berusaha membuka zipper celana namja bermata sipit itu. Celana Yesung melorot sudah. Dengan gerakan menggoda tangan kecil itu berputar-putar diperut Yesung. Lidah Ryeowook menggigiti nipple Yesung. Membuat pemuda Kim itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendesah.

Desahannya makin keras ketika tangan Ryeowook masuk kecelana dalamnya dan menyapa juniornya. Jemari Ryeowook menyentuh ujung juniornya, sengaja menggosokkannya disana.

Sang yeoja cantik terkikik ketika Yesung bergerak turun dan membuka dengan tidak sabar pakaian terakhir ditubuh mulus milik Ryeowook. Yesung menengadah menatap Ryeowook, mengeluarkan evil smirk miliknya ketika pakaian terakhir itu sudah terlepas. Dilebarkannya kangkangan paha Ryeowook. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ryeowook memekik pelan ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat tengah bermain didaerah sensitifnya. Sensasi ini berbeda ketika jari Yesung bermain disana.

"Aahh... Ahh... Aaaaaahhhhh..."

Desahan-desahan nikmat terus keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Tangannya semakin kuat membenamkan wajah Yesung diantara pahanya.

Yesung semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya divagina Ryeowook. Inilah balasan atas kelakuan Ryeowook yang sedikit bermain dengan juniornya. Yang membuat Yesung semakin bergairah.

"Sunggiieehhh... Akhuhh... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..."

Desahan panjang Ryeowook disebabkan keluarnya cairan nikmat dari lubang surga miliknya. Cairan yang dengan rakus langsung dijilat habis oleh Yesung.

Yesung berdiri puas. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya. Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook yang tengah menarik nafas.

"Kita lanjutkan sampai selesai. Ne?" ajak Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook dari atas meja. Berjalan kembali menuju ranjang sambil meremas bokong padat yeojachingunya. Bibir keduanya kembali bertaut. Bertarung lidah untuk meningkatkan gairah masing-masing.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua diatas ranjang. Tangannya meremas kedua payudara Ryeowook dengan ganas. Ryeowook meremas-remas rambut Yesung. Menikmati permainan Yesung yang sedikit kasar.

Yesung berbalik. Saat ini dirinya terbaring dibawah. Melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan mata sayu. Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian bangkit. Mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya yang naked diatas perut Yesung. Dia memutar tubuhnya, sehingga bisa melihat sesuatu terpenjara dibalik celana dalam Yesung. Ditariknya celana dalam itu kemudian membuangnya.

Junior Yesung berdiri tegang. Tanpa sungkan Ryeowook menunduk. Dipandanginya junior yang menantang itu.

Yesung menggeram. Ryeowook duduk mengangkangi dirinya sehingga memperlihatkan vagina Ryeowook yang terbuka lebar didepannya. Ditariknya pinggul Ryeowook agar mendekat. Dengan ganas Yesung mulai menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya diliang vagina Ryeowook. Menghisap klitoris manis yeoja itu. Menyebabkan Ryeowook mendesah dengan sangat kuat.

Ryeowook menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih junior Yesung dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya berulang-ulang, menjilatnya, gigitan kecil pun dilayangkannya. Membuat desahan hebat keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Saat dirasa Yesung sesuatu didalam tubuhnya meminta keluar, Yesung cepat bangkit. Ryeowook sedikit kesal kesenangannya diganggu. Tapi Yesung tak perduli. Dia menghempaskan tubuh Ryeowook. Menindihnya. Mencium bibir itu kasar. Kemudian dia melebarkan kedua paha Ryeowook. Bisa dilihatnya vagina Ryeowook sudah sangat basah.

Yesung meraih juniornya. Mengarahkannya kelubang surga milik Ryeowook. Setelah ujung juniornya masuk, Yesung mendorong pinggulnya pelan.

"Aakkhhh... Oppa!"

Yesung terhenti. "Wae?"

"Sakit. Lebih pelan," rengek Ryeowook.

Yesung menunduk. Mencium kening Ryeowook mesra sambil tetap melesakkan juniornya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook,

"Akkhhmmmmppphhh..."

Jeritan Ryeowook terbenam didalam mulut Yesung. Saat ini seluruh junior Yesung sudah tertanam penuh ditubuh Ryeowook. Yesung menciumnya mesra. Meremas kedua payudara Ryeowook agar yeoja itu merasa nyaman dengan adanya junior Yesung yang memaksa masuk. Yesung bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar dari lubang Ryeowook. Darah.

Setelah Ryeowook agak tenang, Yesung mengeluarkan juniornya, menyisakan ujungnya saja. Yesung merentangkan kedua tangan Ryeowook kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Ryeowook paham. Dia mengangguk.

"Masukkan oppa."

Dengan keras Yesung mendorong pinggulnya. Membenamkan seluruh juniornya kemudian memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat. Tak ada teriak kesakitan dari mulut Ryeowook. Malah muncul desahan nikmat dari bibir kecil itu. Gerakan Yesung yang cepat tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan sakit, karena junior Yesung lebih dulu menemukan titik kenikmatan Ryeowook.

"Sungiieeehhh... Aahh... Ahh... Ahhh... Ahh..."

Desahan Ryeowook keluar seiring dengan junior Yesung yang menghujam sweetspot dirahim Ryeowook.

"Wookiieeehh... Chagiyaahh... Ahh aahhh... Nikmat yeobo..."

"Fasssshhhteerr Sungiiehh... Aaahh..."

Permintaan Ryeowook dibalas dengan gerakan menggila dari Yesung. Desahan nikmat pun tak terelakkan.

"Sungiieehh... Ahh... Sungiieehh..."

Payudara Ryeowook yang terguncang hebat menggelitik dada Yesung yang sedang menindih yeoja itu. Dijilatnya telinga sang yeojachingu, membuat gendang telinga Yesung mendengar desahan manja yang memabukkan.

Yesung menegakkan badannya. Bisa dirasakannya sebentar lagi kepuasan akan menghampiri dirinya dan Ryeowook. Karena dia bisa merasakan dinding rahim Ryeowook semakin berdenyut kencang.

"Oppaaahhhh... Aaaaaaakkkkhhhhh..."

"Chagiiiiihhhh... Aaaaakkkhhhh..."

Desahan itu keluar bersamaan. Bersamaan pula dengan robohnya tubuh kekar Yesung. Menindih tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang berbaring dibawahnya.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 7! Ini NCnya. Gimana? Yang udah nebak YeWook, chukkae nee ^^

Maaf ya kalo ga hot. Aku udah bikin semaksimal kemampuan yang aku punya dan aku bisa. Hehehehehe. Satu ronde aja cukup kan ya. Masi baru oy. Belum banyak pengalaman. Hohohohohho

Maaf untuk saat ini aku lagi buru-buru. Jadi aku ga sempat mencantumkan nama pereview di ch sebelumnya. Tapi bukan maksudku untuk ga menghargai kalian yang udah ngereview loh ya. Keadaan aja yang ga memungkinkan aku untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dan biasanya aku lakukan. Aku tetap sangat berterima kasih atas kesediaan kalian meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic milikku ini. Dan kembali aku harapkan kesediaan kalian untuk menyempatkan diri memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat untukku di kolom review ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Makasih udah nyempetin review di chap kemaren #bow

Ah, sebenarnya aku agak sedih. Ada reviewer yang merasa kecewa dengan fic ini, aku khususnya. Tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih kamu tetap mau mereviewnya. Semoga chap ini memuaskan ne ^^

NC cukup 1 ya? Ga kuat cin. Susah bikinnya. Hehehehehe

Ryeowookie hamil apa ga? Enggaaaa... Kalo hamil bakal nambah konflik. Dan konflik hamil itu cukup panjang loh chingu. Ini kan fic ringan. Jadi reader dan aku ga bakal berat-berat mikirnya. Hohohoho

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 8

Cast : Super Junior member

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Sungmin berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa lagi ini," geram yeoja manis itu.

"Eonnie, bangunlah."

Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan badan Eunhyuk yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut hangatnya.

"Eonnie, selalu begini. Aku tidak mau tahu ya kalau eonnie terlambat kesekolah. Aku keluar."

Sungmin hampir saja melangkah menjauhi ranjang Eunhyuk kala yeoja itu merasakan tangan Eunhyuk memegang tangannya.

"Eonnie? Wae?" Sungmin balas memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" Sungmin merasakan perbedaan suhu antara tubuhnya dan tangan Eunhyuk. "Eonnie sakit?"

Sungmin menempelkan tangannya yang tak degenggam Eunhyuk ke dahi dan leher yeoja itu. "Panas."

Sungmin beranjak keluar kamar setelah melepaskan gengaman Eunhyuk.

"Eomma," panggil Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur.

"Wae?" Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya mengoleskan selai diroti bakar.

"Hyukkie eonnie sakit."

Ryeowook bergegas beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Segera saja yeoja itu mengukur suhu tubuh Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya di dahi, pipi dan leher yeoja bergummy smile itu.

"Sepertinya demam," gumam Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Sungmin. "Tolong ambilkan kompresan untuk eonniemu ne."

Sungmin mengangguk dan keluar kamar. Melaksanakan perintah dari yeoja tertua itu.

Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi heran melihat Ryeowook yang tengah membantu Eunhyuk untuk bangun dan pindah ranjang. Ranjang Eunhyuk berada diatas. Jika dia masih berada disana, tentu saja menyusahkan orang yang akan merawatnya kan?

"Eomma, Eunhyukie kenapa?" Tanya Kibum seraya mendekati mereka berdua. Eunhyuk sudah kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sepertinya dia sakit Kibummie," jawab Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kini mengompres dahi Eunhyuk dengan air yang baru saja Sungmin bawa.

Telapak tangan Kibummie pun menyentuh leher Eunhyuk. "Hmm… Benar. Sebaiknya kau tak perlu kesekolah hari ini Hyuk," saran Kibum.

"Ya. Aku akan menelpon Shindong ahjussi dan memintanya untuk mengijinkanmu ke sekolah," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung muncul dari balik punggung Kibum.

"Appa! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Kibum.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Hyukie eonnie sakit appa."

"Eh?" Yesung berjongkok mendekati ranjang Eunhyuk dan memegang dahi yeoja itu. "Benar. Kau tidak usah kesekolah ya."

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Aku akan masak bubur dulu." Ryeowook keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan heran melihat Ryeowook yang mengambil beras dipenyimpanan dan menanaknya.

"Eomma, ini sudah ada roti. Kenapa masak nasi lagi?" tanya namja itu seraya meminum susunya.

"Hyukkie sakit."

Jawaban Ryeowook sontak membuat Donghae yang hendak menyuapkan rotinya kembali meletakkan sarapannya dan beranjak.

"Hyukkie." Sesaat saja namja ikan itu sudah berjongkok di pinggir ranjang Eunhyuk dan membelai rambutnya. Yeoja itu hanya sendirian dikamar. Sungmin dan Kibum sudah berada dimeja makan.

Eunhyuk membuka sedikit matanya dan terpejam. "Hae… Enngghh… Pusing…," keluh yeoja itu.

Donghae terus saja membelai rambut yeoja itu hingga Ryeowook datang memasuki kamar kembali.

"Hae, biar aku saja yang mengurus Hyukkie. Kau makanlah sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku dirumah saja bersama Hyukkie."

"Kau yakin?"

Dongahe mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Eunhyuk untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur sebentar. Kalau dia bangun, hangatkan sebentar bubur yang sudah aku buat. Aku sudah menyiapkan obat penurun panas diatas kulkas. Aku juga akan meminta Shindong ahjussi mengijinkanmu." Ryeowook mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar kamar.

Tak berapa lama, kepala Kyuhyun muncul di pintu kamar. "Hyung," panggilnya.

Donghae yang sedang membenarkan selimut Eunhyuk menolehkankepalanya kepintu. "Hm?"

"Aku meninggalkan mobil dirumah. Aku dan Minnie akan kesekolah dengan mobil Siwon hyung. Kunci mobil ada ditempat biasa dikamar. Mungkin nanti hyung mau membawa Hyukkie noona ke rumah sakit," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Gomawo ne."

"Eung. Aku berangkat ne."

Suara mobil dan motor yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka menembus gendang telinga Donghae. Namja itu menarik nafas perlahan dan membelai pipi Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit chagi."

Sesaat Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan kembali setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos rumahan. Perlahan namja itu mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Mmmmmhh… Mmmhh…"

Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari Eunhyuk. Mungkin karena demam yeoja itu menjadi gelisah dan tidak terlalu tenang dalam tidurnya. Donghae membelai punggung tangan Eunhyuk pelan. Kernyitan yang tadi ada didahi Eunhyuk menghilang. Bisa Donghae pastikan yeoja itu kembali tertidur karena terdengar dengkuran halusnya.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk tertidur hingga akhirnya Donghae melihat mata yeoja manis itu terbuka.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae seraya tersenyum.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah.

"Sebentar ne." Donghae melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Menghidupkan kompor untuk memanaskan bubur yang sudah mendingin.

"Eh?" Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Eunhyuk kala melihat yeoja itu berusaha bangun. Dibantunya Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersandarkan dinding.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae yang mendudukkan diri disamping Eunhyuk. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Eunhyuk hanya memejamkan matanya dan Donghae mengelus punggung tangan sang yeoja.

"Makan ne?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Sedikit saja." Tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk mengiyakan, Donghae beranjak menuju dapur. Mematikan kompor dan menyendokkan buburnya kedalam mangkok. Namja itu kembali kekamar setelah tak lupa mengambil obat yang disiapkan Ryeowook dan segelas air putih.

"Makan dulu. Setelah itu kau minum obat."

Dengan hati-hati Donghae menyuapkan bubur untuk Eunhyuk. Namja tampan itu terus memaksa yeojanya makan saat Eunhyuk menggeleng. Hingga akhirnya bubur itu habis walaupun Eunhyuk seperti ingin menangis saat menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku tidak suka obat," tolak Eunhyuk saat Donghae menyodorkan obatnya. Tangan kecil miliknya bertaut menutupi mulut kecilnya.

"Minumlah. Supaya panasmu turun."

Eunhyuk tetap mengeleng.

"Kau mau kerumah sakit?"

Eunhyuk tercengang. Lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Donghae terkikik. "Makanya, minum obatnya ne?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk meminum obatnya. Membuat Donghae tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya.

"Hae," panggil Eunhyuk. "Aku mau buang air kecil."

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan sabar Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk selesai dan kembali memapahnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Aku bosan. Kita nonton televisi saja ya diluar," ajak Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Sebentar. Kau pakai kaos kaki dulu ya. Lemarimu yang mana?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk letak lemarinya. Dengan cekatan Donghae mengambil sepasang kaos kaki dan sepotong jumper dari sana kemudian memasangkannya ke Eunhyuk.

Donghae sempat terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang tertunduk malu mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Dikecupnya pipi dan kening hangat yeoja manis itu kemudian merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu belum stabil Hyukkie-ya." Donghae mengambil selimut dan meletakkannya di pangkuan yeoja itu kemudian memposisikan kedua lengannya dipunggung dan bawah lutut Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk keluar kamar ala bridal style setelah Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya dileher Donghae.

"Apa aku berat Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa tak enak.

"Sedikit. Tapi mungkin jika kau mencium pipiku, beratmu akan berkurang," goda Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Dengan polosnya Eunhyuk langsung saja mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipipi Donghae. Membuat Donghae tersenyum puas dalam jalannya menuju ruang tengah.

Namja itu mendudukkan Eunhyuk disofa ruang tengah. Sedikit mengatur posisi mereka agar lengan Donghae bisa menyisip dibahu Eunhyuk kemudian menyandarkan kepala yeojanya yang masih lemah didada bidangnya. Tak lupa dia menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk dengan selimut yang dibawanya tadi.

Televisi yang menayangkan berita dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikecilkan seperti tertutupi dengan suara kecupan Donghae yang berkali-kali di pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. Tangannya tak henti membelai rambut Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya dia mendengar dengkuran halus. Eunhyuk kembali tertidur. Sedikit menyamankan tubuhnya, Donghae pun ikut tertidur.

2 hari istirahat dirumah membuat suhu tubuh Eunhyuk kembali normal. Namun namja penjaganya, Donghae, tak pernah berhenti membanggakan diri. Selalu mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk cepat sembuh karena dia yang merawat. Membuat seluruh penghuni termasuk Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola mata tanda bosan. Hingga pertengkaran kecil diantara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang biasa meramaikan rumah sederhana itu kembali hadir.

.

.

6 pasang mata memandang horor pada Siwon dan Kibum. Kenapa? Apa karena mereka berdua makan malam sambil suap-suapan? Ah.. Hal itu terlalu biasa. Apa mereka berdua berciuman panas? Tentu saja tidak. Susah memposisikan diri dengan nyaman untuk bermesraan jika kau sedang makan malam bersama.

Lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuat mata Yesung berhenti berkedip? Apa yang membuat makan malam jadi canggung karena diamnya Yesung? Oh.. Ini karena celetukan Eunhyuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya! Bummie! Wonnie! Langkah baru eoh? Kemajuan? Sudah berani mulai bercumbu ya. Hahahahaha. Jangan ditutupi Bummie. Kissmark itu akan bertahan beberapa hari."

Ya. Kissmark. Kissmark yang terlihat jelas dileher Kibum. Kibum sendiri tertunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan rambut panjangnya.

Donghae menyibak kerah baju Siwon.

"Whoaa... Kau juga ikut andil Kibummie?"

Ya. Kissmark itu juga terlihat dileher Siwon.

Beberapa detik dibutuhkan Yesung untuk mencerna itu semua dan tercengang mendengar percakapan dimeja makan itu.

"Mwo? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kaget Yesung.

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Aish, appa. Jangan kesal begitu. Kami semua juga bisa melihat hasil karya appa dileher eomma kemarin malam saat kalian pulang."

Ryeowook sudah memerah wajahnya. Yesung sebenarnya malu, tapi berusaha tetap memperlihatkan wajah tenangnya.

"Ah... Itu urusan appa dan eomma. Masa kalian juga ikut-ikutan," elaknya.

"Kami tidak melakukan diluar batas kok appa. Hanya sampai leher. Tidak tahu ya bagaimana kalau appa dan eomma," celetuk Siwon sambil meminum air putihnya.

Pletak!

"Aawww... Appa!" jerit Siwon.

"Jaga bicaramu, kuda," ucap Yesung tenang.

Kibum membelai-belai kepala kekasihnya yang dijitak Yesung. "Tapi memang iya kan? Kalau dilihat dari jumlah kissmark dileher eomma yang tak terhitung itu, terus bibir eomma dan appa yang bengkak, tentu saja kesimpulan kami tidak salah. Mana mungkin appa bisa menahan sifat yadong appa itu!" marah Kibum.

"Betul!" celetuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Ryeowook sweatdrop. "Kenapa jadi membicarakan eomma dan appa? Membahas yang seperti ini pula. Cepat kembali makan. Kalau masih berlanjut, eomma tidak akan memasakkan sarapan besok."

Ancaman Ryeowook berhasil. Seluruh penghuni meja makan langsung diam. Makan malam kembali berlanjut.

Eunhyuk sedang membereskan peralatan makan malam. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mencuci piring. Ryeowook sudah memasak, jadi dia berlagak tidak mau tahu setelahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang belajar bersama. Kibum ingin membantu Eunhyuk, tapi Siwon langsung menariknya keluar dari dapur. Yesung? Tentu saja sedang bermanja-manja dan menggoda istrinya.

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya dia yang diseret Eunhyuk untuk ikut membantu.

"Aku yang mencuci, Hae yang membilasnya ya?" tawar Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, apa kau melihat kedekatan Kyu dan Sungminnie?" tanya Donghae sambil membilas gelas.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Pandangan mereka sekarang berbeda. Menjadi pandangan mesra. Aku memperhatikan mereka belakangan ini. Minnie juga semakin manja pada Kyu."

"Apa mungkin mereka sudah resmi?" tanya Donghae.

"Resmi?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya binging.

Donghae menghela nafas gemas. "Resmi berpacaran Hyukkie!" seru Donghae dengan suara pelan.

"Ne ne ne. Aku tahu. Terus kenapa? Aku biasa-biasa saja jika mereka berpacaran. Kau tidak rela Hae?" selidik Eunhyuk. Matanya kini mengerling nakal pada Donghae.

Donghae menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku? Tidak rela? Kenapa? Akukan punya kau chagi."

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Kau ini. Dasar."

"Loh? Wae? Akukan sudah bilang padamu akan melamarmu," ucap Donghae cepat.

"Haaahh.. Terserahmulah Hae."

"Aish.. Kau ini. Membuatku gemas saja."

Donghae mencium kepala Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk tersipu. Donghae terkekeh.

.

.

"Appa, temani aku," pinta Donghae.

Yesung yang sedang berbaring dipangkuan Ryeowook diruang tengah bergerak malas.

"Kemana?"

Donghae mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook kemudian bersandar dibahu yeoja mungil itu.

"Aish... Jangan dekat-dekat istriku!" usir Yesung.

"Makanya, appa temani aku pergi," pinta Donghae lagi.

"Kemana sih?" Yesung mulai naik darah karena pertanyaan yang sama tidak dijawab Donghae sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Hyukkie," ucap Donghae malu-malu.

Ryeowook memandang Donghae nakal. "Aish, anak eomma sudah besar. Oppa, sana pergi temani Donghae," suruh Ryeowook.

Yesung tidak bisa membantah perintah Ryeowook. Rasa sayang Yesung mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kau pinjam mobil ya. Siang ini panas sekali. Appa juga malas kena angin," titah Yesung.

"Huh... Biasanya dengan eomma saja naik motor," celetuk Donghae.

Yesung bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. "Jika dengan eommamu, appa bisa minta peluk kalau kena angin. Dipeluk olehmu? Oh no. Sorry. I don't want it."

.

.

Menjelang sore mobil BMW milik Siwon memasuki halaman rumah. Yesung keluar dari sisi kemudi. Donghae keluar dari pintu disampingnya kemudian berjalan masuk kerumah.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Bantu appa membawa belanjaan!" teriak Yesung.

"Aku malas appa! Capek! Angkat saja sendiri ya! Hahahahaha."

"Aish. Dasar anak nakal. Yeobo! Bantu aku!" panggil Yesung, berharap sesosok yeoja cantik keluar dari rumah.

Benar saja. Ryeowook berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung yang sedang membuka pintu bagasi.

"Eh.. Eh.. Sebentar." Yesung terpesona dengan penampilan Ryeowook sore ini. Dress putih dengan line berwarna pink cerah yang dikenakannya membuat Ryeowook semakin manis. Rambut panjang yang digelung keatas menyeruakkan wangi tubuhnya yang sehabis mandi.

Ryeowook yang sedang meraih kantong plastik belanjaan kebutuhan sehari-hari pesanannya melepaskan pegangannya. "Wae?"

"Ciumanku? Aku baru pulang dan kau tidak memberikanku ciuman selamat datang," rengek Yesung.

"Aish, itu tidak perlu oppa. Kau manja sekali." Ryeowook kembali mencoba meraih kantong belanjaan. Namun kedua tangannya ditahan Yesung. Menarik Ryeowook ke hadapan namja tampan itu. Yesung menyerahkan segenap rindunya pada Ryeowook padahal mereka hanya berpisah beberapa jam. Melumat tanpa nafsu kedua bibir merah milik Ryeowook. Meleburkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang mereka berdua miliki disana.

"Saranghae chagi."

"Na do saranghae oppa."

Dibawah hangatnya matahari sore Korea, mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Memandang dengan senyum lebar mendapati pasangannya bahagia jika bersama. Menatap tulus penuh cinta pada manik mata pasangan masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang dibeli Donghae?" tanya Ryeowook. Tangannya mulai memilah bawaan yang akan diangkatnya masuk.

"Dia membeli cincin," jawab Yesung enteng.

"MWO? Cinmmmmppphhh..."

"Psst... Diamlah yeobo. Jangan sampai yang lain dengar," telapak tangan Yesung menutup sempurna mulut mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Aigoo... Anakku romantis sekali," ucapnya senang.

Yesung tersenyum. "Sudah. Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

Ryeowook senyum-senyum sendiri saat makan malam. Dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang tadi dibeli Donghae. Dia tak sabar menunggu adegan romantis ketika Donghae menyerahkan cincin itu pada Eunhyuk.

Shindong yang datang untuk makan malam bersama mereka memandang Ryeowook heran.

"Wookie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Shindong sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Ahjussi, jangan memegang tangan eomma," celetuk Sungmin.

"Nanti appa ngamuk," tambah Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang duduk disamping Ryeowook langsung mengirimkan deathglarenya pada dua orang diseberang meja.

"Appa? Eomma? Nugu? Ada apa ini?"

Ah.. Tentu saja Shindong bingung. Dia belum tahu perihal kebiasaan anak-anak SMA ini.

"Mereka memanggilku appa dan memanggil Ryeowook eomma. Hanya sekedar panggilan saja ahjussi," jelas Yesung.

"Tapi berlanjut ke hubungan yang serius diantara mereka," celetuk Donghae cepat.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Yesung hanya nyengir kuda.

Shindong terkekeh. "Sudah bisa ahjussi duga. Kau berniat serius Yesung?"

Yesung terdiam. Pertanyaan Shindong sedikit membuat Yesung tersentak.

Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Yesung tak sabar. Berharap jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kissable Yesung tak akan mengecewakannya. Penghuni lain pun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap Yesung tanpa berniat berkedip.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Aku belum terlalu yakin..."

Jawaban Yesung membuat Ryeowook menunduk. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tapi...," Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook.

Yesung merogoh saku celana pendeknya. Dia mengeluarkan seuntai kalung. Kalung itu dibentangkannya didepan wajah Ryeowook. Kemudian mengaitkan kedua ujung kalung tersebut dibelakang leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terpana menyadari seuntai kalung tergantung manis dileher putihnya. Tangannya bergerak keatas meraih benda yang baru saja dihadiahkan Yesung padanya. Dua buah cincin menjadi liontin kalung berbahan emas putih itu.

"Su-Sungie oppa... I-ini apa mak-maksudnya?" tanya Ryeowook terbata.

Yesung mengecup kepala Ryeowook kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya. Hanya saja badannya menghadap kearah Ryeowook. Diputarnya kedua bahu Ryeowook agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku titip itu padamu. Suatu saat akan aku ambil untuk memakaikannya dijarimu. Disitu terukir namaku dan namamu. Jadi kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh ada dihatimu. Begitu pula aku. Aku adalah milikmu. Hanya ada kau dihatiku. Hanya ada nama seorang Kim Ryeowook disana. Jadi, tetaplah selalu menjadi pendampingku. Arraseo?" pernyataan Yesung membuat Ryeowook diam mematung. Otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan Yesung.

Mata bening Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung. Ryeowook bisa melihat ketulusan, keteduhan dan ketenangan bercampur baur disana. Memantapkan Ryeowook untuk menganggukkan kepala mungilnya.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Dibawanya tubuh Ryeowook untuk jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Yesung sedang sangat senang sekarang. Jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang memacu aliran darah untuk mengalir cepat ditubuhnya. Bahkan mungkin Ryeowook pun dapat mendengar detak jantung Yesung itu.

Yesung mengecup lama dan mesra kening Ryeowook. Mengundang tatapan iri dan bahagia berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka.

.

.

Donghae gelisah. Dia membolak-balikkan badannya. Yesung yang hampir tertidur merasa terganggu.

"Hae-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yesung. Dia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Mendekati Donghae yang sedang terduduk frustasi.

"Appa, bagaimana ini?" tanya Donghae.

Bahkan dalam samarnya lampu tidur dikamar mereka terlihat Yesung sedang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hae hyung bingung kapan akan memberikan cincin pada Hyukkie noona."

"Kyu, kau belum tidur?" tanya Yesung. Diedarkannya pandangannya. Siwon pun belum tidur.

"Hey! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa belum tidur semua? Besok mau terlambat bangun?" omel Yesung.

"Aish, appa cerewet!" timpal Siwon. Namja itu sekarang lebih pedas dalam berkata-kata. Hormon cintanya yang sedang naik ternyata berpengaruh pada otaknya.

Yesung mendelik. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Appaaaa.." rengek Donghae.

"Ya! Wae? Wae?" sahut Yesung. Emosinya sedikit naik mendapati Donghae yang manja tak tepat waktu.

"Appa sama sekali tak membantu! He-yo! Kyu, sejak kapan kau resmi dengan Minnie? Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pikiran kalutnya.

Meta Yesung membesar. "Mwo? Anak setan? Dengan Minnie manisku? Kapan? Kenapa bisa?"

"Appa! Berisik! Pelan sedikit kalau bicara!" omel Siwon sambil melempar bantal pada Yesung.

"Appa itu tidak pernah sadar keadaan. Waktu aku dan Bummie chagi resmi saja, appa tidak tahu," tambah Siwon.

"Betul!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ne ne ne! Puas kalian menjelekkan appa? Jadi, bagaimana Kyu?" ucap Yesung berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. "Rahasia. Aku tidak mau membagi momen manisku. Apalagi dengan kalian. Sungguh tak penting."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat ketiga namja tampan disana sweatdrop. Tanpa ampun, bantal-bantal melayang menuju tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut berwarna biru laut.

To Be Continue

.

. Yeah !

Chap 8! Sedikit info, fic ini sebentar lagi akan final. Jadi, jangan silent reader ne :)

Say thanks to at chap 6 : jongwookie, MeyMey8495, yeclo, dindaR, Echa, FhYyELF, Lee Eun In, Princess kyumin, woonminjung, Kim Sooyeon, kim yebbi, Greycells Lya, , zakurafrezee, viiaRyeosom, kyukyu, Annathan Kim, anchofishy, KiKyuWook, kim Soo Ri, Fitri jewel hyukkie, EternalClouds2421, SSungMine, cho han kyo 137, and kyuqiemin.

Buat MeyMey8495, PM kamu ga aktif ya chingu. Aku ga bisa PM kamu jadinya ^^

Say thanks to at chap 7 : KiKyuWook, Shim Yeonhae, kim soo ri, cho han kyo 137, SSungMine, kyukyuminmin, Cho97, Woo Jihye, dindaR, Annathan Kim, Fitri jewel hyukkie, viiaRyeosom, zakurafrezee, Stephanie choi, Jang Taeyoung, audrey musaena, yumiewooki, SazkiaSiwonestELF, yewookie9, heeli , Kim Sooyeon, Zelenvi, anchofishy, yeclo, woonminjung, kyuqiemin, minnie, kyukyu, and Lee Eun In.

Buat kim soo ri, Welcome ^^. aku juga suka part itu loh chingu. Kyu ga jijik gitu. Mau ngelap ingusnya Ming. Menurutku tu sweet bgt. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ne ^^

Buat Woo Jihye, engga kok chingu. Ga da kata terlambat #cailah. Makasih udah mau review. Review lagi ne ^^

Buat Fitri jewel hyukkie, bukan maksudku bikin part mereka dikit kok chingu. Hanya aja belum waktunya. Review lagi ne ^^. Mian #bow ^^v

Buat Iam E.L.F and JOYer yang review di chap 4, aduhh... Aku maluu... Mian ne. Makasih ya koreksinya. Itu jadi pelajaran aku buat kedepannya. Gomawo #bow

Senangnya liat nama-nama reviewer diatas. Apalagi ada yang ngereview hampir di tiap chap. Aku ingat nama-nama kalian loh ^^

Aku ga berani janji juga. Tapi aku usahain di chap terakhir (hayo chap berapa ^^) aku bakal balas review di chap sebelumnya didalam fic. Jadi misalnya chap depan (chap 9) itu last chap, yang ngereview di chap 8 ini, akan aku balas semuanya dichap 9. Jadi, review ne. Aku sebagai reader juga kadang seneng banget kalo reviewku dibalas ^^

Ah, pokoknya, Gomawo neeee \(^,^)/

Maaf atas salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tidak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family. Makasih udah review di chap sebelumnya.

Shindong? Keputusan dia ngasih tau atau ga ada di chap ini.

Yesung romantis? Aih, andailah adinda tahu, Yesung bertapa 3 hari 3 malam nyiapin kata-kata itu. Hahahahaha. Aku sendiri ga menyangka ternyata banyak respon yang sama untuk kata-kata Yesung itu.

Err..., aku ga mau banyak cuap-cuap ah. Hehehehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 9

Cast : Super Junior member, some of DBSK and SHINee member

Warning : NC (yang ga suka bisa dilewati part NCnya), Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

"Hyukkie mau ikut? Eomma dan appa akan ke supermarket," ajak Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedang duduk didepan meja rias, mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu ditengah-tengah. Menyisakan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Tangan kurus milik yeoja itu menjuntai dipinggir tempat tidur. Terlihat bosan.

"Supermarket? Hmmm... Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Eunhyuk bangkit menuju kontainer pakaiannya.

"Eomma tunggu diluar ya."

Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung yang duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Hyukkie ikut kita."

Donghae yang duduk disamping Yesung sambil memainkan rubrik menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Puppy eyes andalannya segera ditujukan pada Ryeowook.

"Eomma, aku ikut juga ya?" pinta Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin dekat-dekat Hyukkie terus ya?" goda Yesung.

Donghae nyengir kuda. Malu Yesung bisa menangkap maksudnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Sana. Ganti bajumu. Eomma tunggu disini."

Donghae langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama menunggu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar bersamaan. Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung terkikik. Pasalnya, pakaian yang mereka berdua gunakan hampir sama. Eunhyuk memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua, kaos putih polos yang melekat pas ditubuh kurusnya, ditutupi rompi berwarna kuning dengan aksen banyak pin didada kiri. Donghae sendiri memakai kaos putih polos longgar dan celana jeans pendek berwarna biru tua.

"Kalian berjodoh eoh?" celetuk Yesung.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan Donghae menepuk dadanya bangga. "Appa bisa lihat sendiri, kami memang soulmate. Ya kan Hyukkie chagi?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk justru berjalan menjauh. Membuka pintu depan dan keluar. Ryeowook dan Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menyusul Eunhyuk. Diikuti Donghae yang mengomel tak jelas.

"Eh, sebentar. Yeobo, kau yakin cuma memakai itu?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk pakaian Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedang memakaikan seatbelt ditubuhnya menatap Yesung bingung.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku oppa?" tanya Ryeowook. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi belakang memandang Ryeowook seksama.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Pakaian eomma standar saja. Wae appa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia memandang Yesung yang sedang menatap Ryeowook tak suka. Ryeowook sendiri merasa pakaiannya biasa saja. Dress terusan selutut berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan. Memang leher baju itu sedikit lebih rendah. Tapi Ryeowook pikir itu bukan terlalu masalah karena dia memakai tube tanktop sebagai dalamannya.

Yesung membuka jas hitam simpel yang dipakainya. "Pakai itu. Aku tidak suka ada yang melihat tubuhmu."

Blush!

Rasa panas langsung menjalar diwajah Ryeowook. Yesung menjalankan mobil Siwon masih dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. "Jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu mini diluar rumah!" seru Yesung.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkikik diseat belakang.

.

.

"Wortel, kentang, sawi putih. Hyukkie-ah, apa ada sayur lain yang yang belum diambil?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang troli yang didorong Yesung.

"Jangan sayur semua yeobo. Kau lupa kalau Kyu tidak suka sayur?" Yesung memperingatkan. Ya, Kyuhyun yang mengaku dirinya lelaki sejati itu memang paling malas jika Ryeowook memberikan sayur sebagai menu makan mereka. Kyuhyun akan menyingkirkan sayur ke piring Sungmin. Inilah yang menyebabkan Sungmin menjadi yeoja berwajah segar ceria dengan tubuh sehat berisi. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan tubuh kurus menjulang tinggi.

Ryeowook terkekeh. Disingsingkannya lengan jas kepanjangan Yesung yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kemudian memilih-milih udang segar.

"Eomma! Aku tidak suka seafood!" rajuk Eunhyuk. Kedua lengannya terlipat didada. Keningnya berkerut. Bibirnya maju dan menyunggingkan senyum terbalik.

Donghae menyikut pinggang Eunhyuk pelan. "Aku suka! Trus kau mau apa? Eomma, ambil yang banyak!" seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan kedua tangannya. "Ini yang membuatku malas dekat-dekat denganmu. Kau menyukai apa yang tidak kusuka!"

Yesung mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya pusing setiap hari mendengar pertengkaran Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ryeowook yang sudah selesai menimbang udang mencuci tangannya. Menghampiri Yesung dan mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Yesung. Pandangannya tertuju pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang saling melempar deathglare.

"Hyukkie-ah," panggil Ryeowook lembut. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari Eunhyuk. Yeoja manis itu tetap menatap tajam Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hae-ah." Ryeowook beralih pada Donghae. Tapi Donghae pun sama seperti Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan muncul dari Donghae. Donghae bergerak maju dengan cepat. Kemudian..

Chu~

Mata Eunhyuk membesar. Tubuhnya membeku. Didepan matanya, Donghae berdiri sangat dekat. Dan namja itu mencium bibirnya. Melumat sedikit bibir bawahnya. Donghae terpejam dan memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat berusaha menikmati ciumannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook terkejut. Begitu pula pengunjung supermarket lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang namja mencuri perhatian diantara deretan sayur dan seafood. Mencium dengan tiba-tiba yeoja yang tadi jadi lawan debatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. Eunhyuk masih shock. Tidak menyangka Donghae menciumnya. Apalagi di tempat ramai seperti ini. Benar-benar tak pernah terbayang dibenak gadis penyuka susu strawberry itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Dirogohnya saku depan celana jeansnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Donghae menggenggam tangannya didepan Eunhyuk.

"Buka," perintah Donghae.

Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai membuka satu persatu jari Donghae. Matanya membesar ketika telapak tangan Donghae terbuka sempurna.

Sebuah cincin perak putih berdesign simpel.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yeoja berambut pirang ini benar-benar terkejut mendapat kejutan seperti ini.

"Hae, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Diambilnya cincin ditelapak tangannya. Kemudian memakaikannya di jari manis Eunhyuk.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu Hyukkie. Aku akan melamarmu. Cincin ini hanya sementara untuk mengikatmu. Supaya tidak ada lagi yang menggodamu. Supaya orang tahu seorang Lee Hyukjae ada yang memiliki. Nanti akan kugantikan cincin ini dengan yang lebih bagus. Dan itu artinya bahwa saat itu kita sudah menjalani hubungan yang serius," ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Dipeluknya Donghae yang langsung membalas pelukan lembut Eunhyuk. "Gomawo Hae."

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSPnya diruang tengah. Rumah begitu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin yang sedang menonton televisi. Siwon dan Kibum? Entahlah. Pasangan yadong kedua setelah Yesung dan Ryeowook itu mungkin sedang bermesraan dikamar. Mereka kan selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Kyuhyun yang bosan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin diatas karpet. Melihat yeojanya begitu serius menonton drama ditelevisi, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan. Mulailah kakinya menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Sungmin. Tangannya memainkan rambut Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun menciumi wajah kekasihnya agar kekasihnya itu merespon.

"Minggir Kyuhyunnie. Song Joong Ki sedang adegan romantis."

Namun respon seperti itulah yang didapati namja berambut brunette itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi seorang Lee Sungmin yang diam-diam melirik kearahnya. Yeoja itu terkikik geli kala mendengar kekasihnya menggerutu seraya memukul-mukul pelan lantai berbalut karpet tempat mereka berbaring.

Sungmin mengganti channel televisinya. Kebetulan saja drama yang ditontonnya habis. Gerakan tangannya yang memencet remote televisi terhenti saat layar LCD 32 inchi itu menayangkan acara musik.

Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya dan tertidur saat dia merasakan lengan kecil memeluk perutnya. Namja itu berbalik dan mendapati manik yeojanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lucu. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun cemburu hanya karena Sungmin menonton drama.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Belum menyadari drama kesukaan kekasihnya sudah habis bermenit-menit yang lalu. Sungmin terkikik geli. Dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik televisi dan mendapati tidak ada sosok Song Joong Ki disana. Diapun menyeringai.

"Sudah habis?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Berniat tidur. Namun Kyuhyun tak membiarkan itu. Dikecupnya tiap sisi wajah yeojanya, kemudian berakhir dengan melumat bibir tipis didepannya.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan cinta kekasih yang mampu membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berusaha mendominasi permainan lidah yang baru saja mereka mulai. Membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mengeluh saat lidahnya ditarik menuju mulut namjanya.

"Emmpphhh..." Tangan yeoja itu mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tautan itu terlepas. Jemari Sungmin membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva mereka disekitar bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengecup pipi namjanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Keduanya kembali terpejam. Dengan tangan yang saling memeluk kekasihnya dan hidung yang saing bergesekan.

"Sarangahae Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."

Tanpa mereka tahu, 4 kepala yang sudah pulang dari acara berbelanjanya mengintip mereka dari balik pintu kamar sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai. Salahkan pasangan yang kini terlelap diatas karpet itu. Mereka terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari berpasang-pasang kaki masuk kedalam rumah dengan mengendap-endap.

.

.

Sedari tadi senyum tak lepas dari bibir yeoja bernama Kim Junsu itu. Dengan riangnya, dia memetik beberapa buah anggur hijau dan langsung memakan buah fresh itu. Tingkah lakunya yang seperti remaja SMA membuat beberpa yeoja lain yang berada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri. Siang ini mereka memang menghabiskan hari diperkebunan anggur di pedesaan Perancis. Yeoja-yeoja berstatuskan istri itu lebih memilih berkeliling perkebunan dan memakan anggur segar dibandingkan harus mengikuti suami mereka yang sedang menyibukkan diri melihat pembuatan wine di pabrik yang ada dipinggir kebun. Berharap bisa menyicipi wine-wine lezat itu.

"Eonie, kau kenapa huh? Dari tadi sepertinya senyum terus?" tanya Taemin yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan anehnya.

Junsu terkikik. Sungguh rasanya tak pantas untuk seorang yeoja berumur 40an tahunan seperti dia. "Hari ini cerah sekali Taeminnie. Masa aku harus bermuram durja."

"Tapi kelakuanmu itu kelewatan." Leeteuk yang berada dibelakang Junsu ikut berkomentar.

"Ingat umur Junsu-ie," cibir Heechul. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya ditanah kebun. Panasnya siang itu tak bisa dikurangi dengan topi lebar yang dipakainya.

Key mendudukkan diri disamping Heechul. Mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada dikeranjang yang dibawanya. "Astaga, Paris memang panas!"

"Aku hanya sedang senang. Apa tidak boleh?" keluh Junsu. Moodnya tiba-tiba berubah.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus memakani anggur segar itu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan Su-ie. Hanya saja kami heran. Bahkan dalam cuaca panas saja kau tetap tersenyum."

"Seperti orang gila," tambah Heechul.

"Eonnie!" Lengkingan suara Junsu yang wow itu cukup membuat 5 orang lainnya menutup telinga masing-masing.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Jaejoong merogoh saku rok lebar yang dikenakannya. "Aku angkat telepon dulu ne," pamitnya seraya menjauh. Meningalkan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk beristirahat beralaskan tanah dibawah rindangnya tanaman anggur.

"JINJJA?"

Pekikan Jaejoong yang jarang terdengar membuat 5 temannya menoleh cepat kearahnya. Dahi mereka mengernyit bersamaan. Diantara mereka bertujuh (jangan lupakan Nari), Jaejoong dikenal sebagai yeoja yang berperawakan anggun bak putri raja. Kelakuannya yang hampir menyerupai Junsu beberapa saat yang lalu tentu saja menarik perhatian mereka. Seorang Kim Jaejoong berteriak dan melompat-lompat kecil layaknya anak kecil baru mendapatkan hadiah. Sungguh pemandangan luar biasa.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong kembali. Kali ini bibir merahnya yang membentuk cengiran lebar bak orang gila -menurut Heechul- yang membuat bingung teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Jaejoongie?" Leeteuk tak tahan akan penasaran yang menderanya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diantara eonnie dan saengnya itu.

"Kalian ingat pembicaraan kita tempo hari?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Yang mana?" Key mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tentang anak-anak kita," ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Taemin menganguk-angguk. "Ne. Waeyo?"

Jaejoong terkikik kecil sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jadi kenyataan!"

Kernyitan di dahi Junsu terlihat sangat jelas. "Maksudnya?"

"Su- ieeeee... Kita akan berbesan!" Jaejoong langsung menubruk Junsu dan memeluknya.

"Hah?!"

Pekikan tak percaya terdengar dari tengah kebun anggur yang luas itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heechul. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bibirnya pun menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Selamat eonnie!" Taemin ikut memeluk Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang teman-temannya yang terlihat tak sabar. Satu kesamaan dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Senyum lebar tanda kebahagiaan terpatri dibibir masing-masing.

"Baru saja Nari menelponku. Kalian tahu, Yesungie-ku romantis sekali!"

"Jelaskan lebih rinci eonnie!" seru Key tak sabar.

"Jadi begini. Astaga! Aku sendiri masih tak percaya aegyaku semanis itu!" Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat berbeda saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku penasaran!" Leeteuk mengguncang bahu Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Oke. Oke. Nari menelponku. Dia mengatakan kalau Yesung sudah berpacaran dengan aegyamu Junsu-ie! Yesung bahkan sudah membeli cincin!"

"Mwo? Yesung mau menikah?" Taemin yang biasanya pendiam pun menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Entahlah! Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, aku senang sekali!" Jaejoong berseru riang.

"Eonnie, aku setuju!" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan senangnya.

"Astaga! Menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana dengan aegyaku ya?" Heechul sedikit iri mendengar hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Berdoa saja ne Chullie. Aku juga ingin aegyaku seperti mereka." Leeteuk memeluk bahu Heechul seraya menunjukkan angel smilenya.

Obrolan panjang diselingi kikikan dan teriakan heboh mewarnai siang itu. Hingga sore menjelang dan langit sudah berubah menjadi oren kemerahan.

"Sudah sesore ini. Ayo kita kembali," ajak Leeteuk seraya berdiri dan membesihkan celana panjangnya yang kotor terkena tanah.

"Suami kita jahat sekali. Apa mereka tidak ada inisiatif untuk menjemput istri-istrinya?" omel Heechul.

"Mana mungkin mereka ingat eonnie. Mereka sedang berselingkuh dengan wine-wine digudang Mr. Robert!" Key membereskan cemilan serta botol-botol mineral yang menemani obrolan mereka. Menyimpannya kembali didalam keranjang piknik yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Jaejoong yang berjalan lebih dulu mencoba membujuk. "Sudahlah. Ayo kembali. Sebelum bertambah gelap."

Junsu menyempatkan mengambil beberapa anggur segar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kebun itu. Dengan anggur-anggur dikedua tangannya, dia berjalan menyusul temannya. Meninggalkan Taemin dan Key yang masih membereskan keranjang piknik mereka.

"Eonnie, sudah beres. Sampahnya juga sudah aku masukkan kekeranjang," ucap Taemin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Nanti sampahnya akan kubuang jika menemukan tempat sampah diluar kebun. Ayo!" Key melangkahkan kakinya sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

Pekikan dan suara benda yang terjatuh membuat Key menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Omo! Taeminnie!"

Key bergegas kembali dan menghampiri Taemin yang jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?"

Taemin meringis merasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau disini ada turunan."

Key memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Benar saja. Ada gundukan tanah sekitar 20 cm yang menyerupai tangga kecil. Mungkin Taemin terlalu memperhatikan kebun anggur hingga tak menyadari bahwa tanah didepannya lebih rendah dari tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Ada apa?" Heechul datang berlari diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

"Taemin terjatuh eonnie," jelas Key yang membantu Taemin berdiri. "Kau bisa jalan?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya bis- AH!"

Taemin kembali jatuh terduduk.

Leeteuk mendekat dan jongkok dihadapan Taemin. "Sepertinya kakimu terkilir."

"Aku akan memanggil Minho!" Heechul langsung berlari.

.

.

Kibum sedang duduk disamping Siwon yang berbaring dikarpet. Televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara talkshow menemani siang mereka.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi. Namja itu menggenggam remote televisi dan menempelkannya didagu. Kaki panjangnya menyilang lurus. Berpose ala penguasa, celetuk Kibum beberapa saat yang sebelumnya.

Kibum menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah."

Duk duk duk

"HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri mereka. Membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Wae?"

"Taemin ahjumma kecelakaan!"

.

.

Pletak!

"Appo!"

"Makanya beri info yang benar!"

Jeritan itu berasal dari bibir Kyuhyun yang saat ini meringis karena mendapat jitakan dari Eunhyuk. Namja itu membuat kehebohan siang ini.

Siwon langsung shock setelah mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kalut. Dia bahkan sempat berlari keluar dan mengambil kunci mobil sebelum Kibum sempat menangkannya. Untung diluar dia bertemu Yesung dan Donghae yang sedang bersantai di teras.

Setelah Donghae mengingatkan bahwa orangtua mereka saat ini berada di Perancis, Siwon langsung terduduk lemas dan memeluk Kibum yang langsung menyusul. Yesung berusaha tenang dan menelpon ayahnya, Yunho. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, Yesung menyimpan kembali smartphonenya dan berjongkok didepan Siwon. "Ibumu hanya terkilir. Appaku dan Hankyung ahjussi bilang ibumu tidak apa-apa."

Seluruh penghuni yang berkumpul diteras rumah itu bernafas lega. Mereka pun sempat merasakan ketegangan yang disebabkan teriakan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Membuat Eunyuk mendelik pada namja itu dan menghadiahinya dengan jitakan keras.

Siwon masih terduduk lemas. Matanya terpejam. Namja itu berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya dan deru nafasnya. Kibum yang masih memeluk kekasihnya berulang kali mengucap syukur.

.

.

"Eomma benar tidak apa-apa?"

Larut malam seperti ini pun tidak membuat seorang Choi Siwon tenang dan terlelap. Sebelum memastikan ibunya baik-baik saja, namja itu terus terlihat gelisah. Smartphone miliknya tertempel erat ditelinga

"kanan namja itu.

"..."

"Kenapa eomma bisa ceroboh?" Err, mungkin sedikit aneh seorang anak mengatakan ibunya ceroboh. Tapi itulah Siwon. Keposesifan dan rasa sayang terhadap eommanya membuatnya sedikit melupakan tata krama berbahasa.

"..."

"Aku menunggu eomma terbangun."

"..."

"Ya. Aku akan tidur. Eomma jangan membuatku takut lagi."

"..."

"Ne. Nado saranghae."

Pip

Hubungan telepon jarak jauh luar negeri itu terputus. Siwon menyandarkan dahinya pada jendela besar diruang tengah. Hujan deras seakan menggambarkan kegelisahan hatinya. Punggungnya yang biasanya terlihat tegap kini lunglai tak bertenaga. Lututnya terasa lemas tak mampu menahan beban berat tubuhnya. Dalam gelapnya ruang tengah tanpa lampu yang menyala, namja itu menangis. Menyesali keberadaan dirinya yang jauh saat ibunya membutuhkannya.

"Siwonnie."

Sepasang lengan berkulit putih melingkar diperut Siwon. Dapat Siwon rasakan, lekuk tubuh seorang yeoja menempel erat dipunggungnya. Dan suara lirih itu begitu dikenalnya.

"Kibummie."

Kibum mengelus-elus perut Siwon yang berhiaskan abs itu. "Taemin ahjumma sudah tidak apa-apa."

Siwon mengambil tangan itu dan mengecupnya. "Ne."

Dengan tangan Kibum yang digenggamnya, Siwon menghapus air mata yang sempat turun dari mata elangnya. Kibum yang kaget merasakan adanya air dipunggung tangannya membalikkan tubh Siwon. "Kau menangis?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne."

Kibum menarik tangan Siwon perlahan. Memintanya duduk berdampingan diatas karpet bulu yang hangat.

Siwon yang mencari tumpuan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kibum. Kibum sendiri berusaha menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar dijendela dan meluruskan kakinya. Yeoja itu terkikik geli saat merasakan Siwon menggesekkan hidung mancungnya diatas dada Kbum.

"Kau manja sekali."

Siwon melipat kedua kakinya. Kibum yang mengerti suasana hati Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dibahu namja tampan itu dan memeluk kepala Siwon yang tergolek diatas dadanya.

Pasangan itu hanya diam. Sesekali Siwon kembali menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dibahu Kibum. Sejujurnya, Kibum ingin tertawa saat ini. Mengesampingkan keadaan Taemin yang mereka gelisahkan, keadaan Siwon saat ini, terutama posisi duduknya, cukup membuat seorang Kim Kibum sadar betapa manjanya namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa malu, namja bercelana pendek itu melipat kedua kaki panjangnya dan menempelkannya kedada. Kepala namja berambut hitam itu bersandar diatas dada Kibum. Sedikit geli karena nafas Siwon terasa dikulit dadanya. Kedua lengan kekar namja itu melingkar dipinggang Kibum. Benar-benar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bermanja pada ibunya. Menyingkirkan sosok seorang namja berumur hampir 18 tahun dengan image cool dan mempesona.

"Tidur Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengeleng. "Tidak bisa."

"Apa aku juga harus begadang sepertimu?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Bukan begitu. Walaupun besok hari minggu, tapi kau juga harus tidur sekarang. Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini tadi."

"Mana bisa aku tidur tenang kalau kau seperti ini."

Siwon kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Namja itu terdiam.

Kibum yang memang sudah mengantuk melepaskan lingkaran tangannya. "Baiklah. Aku mau kekamar."

Kibum berniat beranjak. Tapi apa mungkin Siwon membiarkannya? Tentu saja tidak! Ayolah, badan namja itu lebih besar. Bukannya membiarkan Kibum berdiri, namja itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum.

"Siwonnie."

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak mau tidur."

"Aku yang tidur."

"Tidak mau sendirian."

Ingin rasanya Kibum menjitak kepala kekasihnya seperti Ryeowook yang kadang menjitak dahi Yesung. Jika tadi Kibum merasa ingin tertawa karena sifat manja Siwon, saat ini yeoja itu sibuk merutuki kelakuan kekasihnya.

Gyut

"Aduh!"

Sontak Siwon melepaskan pelukannya kala sebuah cubitan kecil mendarat dipinggangnya.

Kibum langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet saat punggung Kibum menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi diantara kedua lututnya. Bohong kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengantuk.

Pluk

Siwon merasakan hangat kala mendapati sesuatu menutupi tubuhnya yang melengkung seperti udang. Matanya sontak terbuka dan mendapati Kibum disebelahnya. Siwon menatap Kibum heran.

Kibum sendiri mengatur dua bantal yang dibawanya dan merebahkan kepalanya. Setelah merapikan selimut tebal dan hangat diatas tubuhnya dan Siwon, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kibummie."

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur dikamar, kita tidur disini."

Grep

Siwon kembali memeluk pinggang Kibum dan membenamkan wajahnya disisi tubuh gadis itu. Tak perduli kepalanya hanya beralaskan karpet. Bukan bantal yang hanya tergeletak diatas kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya menimpa kaki Kibum layaknya sebuah guling. Membuat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih Kibum yang hanya terbalut celana piyama selutut.

Kibum tersenyum dan merapikan selimutnya kembali. Berharap semoga mereka terlindungi dari dinginnya malam. Dengan belaian dirambut hitamnya, Siwon memejamkan matanya.

Belum lama Siwon berbaring, namja itu membuka kembali matanya dan mengubah posisinya. Kibum yang tadinya juga sudah terpejam juga membuka matanya berniat melihat posisi baru yang Siwon ambil. Namun betapa kagetnya yeoja itu. Wajah Siwon ada diatas wajahnya. Membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Kedua tangan namja itu berada disisi tubuh yeojanya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum heran.

Siwon tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya wajahnya yang semakin turun mendekati wajah Kibum. Hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kibum tersenyum. Kedua lengannya mengalung dibahu milik namjanya. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir Kibum dengan penuh cinta. Bersyukur bahwa yeojanya tidak pernah meninggalkannya sekalipun sifat namja itu berubah dengan tidak terduga.

Lumatan itu berubah panas. Dua lidah itu saling bersentuhan dan membelit. Tangan Siwon yang tadinya berada disisi tubuh Kibum perlahan masuk kedlam piyama yeojanya. Membelai pelan gundukan kenyal yang baru ditemukannya.

Kibum kaget dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun Siwon malah menekan kepalanya hingga membuat kepala Kibum tak bisa bergerak. Kibum melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan berniat mengeluarkan tangan Siwon. Namun belum sempat melakukan keinginannya, Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuh Kibum.

"Engghh... Mmmmmhh..."

Siwon terus memperdalam ciumannya dan meremas dada Kibum. Membuat yeoja itu mendesah dan menggelinjang tak tenang.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Memperdengarkan bunyi 'plop' pelan.

Dipandangnya mata Kibum yang menatapnya tak bersahabat. "Tolong aku Kibumie."

Kibum mengernyit mendengar permintaan Siwon. Tolong?

"Aku sedang tidak tenang saat ini. Tenangkan aku." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kibum, namja itu menjawab tatapan yeojanya yang keheranan.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum ganas. Tangannya yang masih berada didada Kibum meremas gundukan milik yeojanya dengan ganas. Membuat Kibum mendesah hebat namun tertahan ciuman Siwon.

Untuk malam ini, biarlah Kibum menenangkan gelisah dihati Siwon dengan apa yang diminta kekasihnya.

Ciuman Siwon teurun menuju dada Kibum yang sudah terekspos karena Siwon menaikkan piyama Kibum. Dia tidak mau membuat mereka malu karena kissmark dileher masing-masing yang sempat membuat heboh semua penghuni rumah. Kali ini dia kan berhati-hati. Apa berarti dia tidak akan meninggalkan jejak cintanya? Tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Jejak itu tetap ada. Bahkan lebih banyak. Didada Kibum, tanda kepemilikan itu bertebaran dimana-mana.

Kaki Kibum bergerak gelisah. Matanya terpejam menahan nikmat yang diberikan kekasihnya. Mana mungkin dia mengeluarkan desahan hebatnya saat ini. Bisa-bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah. Dia hanya bisa menahan desahannya, yang malah membuat suaranya makin seksi. Meningkatkan gairah Siwon bahkan gairahnya sendiri.

Siwon melepaskan cumbuannya dan cepat-cepat membuka celana piyama serta underwear yang melekat ditubuh bawah yeojanya. Tak lupa dia melepas kaos miliknya kemudian meletakkannya dibawah kedua bokong Kibum.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Siwon merasakan juniornya yang begitu menegang. Diapun menurunkan celananya dan bersiap mengarahkannya pada vagina Kibum. Dengan sengaja, dia menggesekkan ujung juniornya pada vagina Kibum yang sudah basah karena cairannya. Kibum meraih tengkuk Siwon dan melumat bibir namjanya. Menyibukkan diri sendiri kala namjanya bersiap-siap. Wajahnya memerah malu saat melihat junior Siwon yang berukuran besar.

"Ukh!"

Diantara desahan itu, tubuh Kibum menegang. Siwon sedah memasukinya. Sadar yeojanya akan mengalami sakit ketika dia memasukinya lebih dalam, Siwon mengecup wajah Kibum kemudian membenamkannya didada bidangnya. Perlahan, Siwon memajukan tubuhnya. Kibum meremas pinggang Siwon. Siwon maju kembali, Kibum mencakar kulit namjanya. Hingga saat junior Siwon masuk sempurna, gigi Kibum mengoyak kulit dadanya. Siwon sendiri bingung. Antara kenikmatan dibagian bawah tubuhnya, dan gigitan Kibum didadanya, semuanya bercampur. Menciptakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi namja pemilik dimple smile itu.

Perlahan Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya seraya mendesah. Memberi tanda bahwa Siwon harus mengambil alih.

Siwon menggenjot pinggulnya bergerak keluar masuk. Membuat Kibum melumat-lumat kulit dada kekasihnya menahan desahan.

"Mmmhhh... Ahh... Siwonnie...," lirih Kibum begitu pelan.

Bunyi perpaduan dua tubuh yang menyatu sedikit tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang menderas. Seakan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan desahannya, Kibum memeluk leher Siwon. Membuat bibirnya bertemu langsung dengan telinga kekasihnya.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Siwonnie... Enghh... Mmmhhh... Mmhhh...," desah Kibum disela-sela kegiatanya menjilat dan mengulum telinga Siwon.

Siwon semakin mempercepat genjotannya kala merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar. Dia sendiri membenamkan wajhnya dibantal milik Kibum. Hingga akhirnya...,

"Akhh...!"

"Emmhhh...!"

Geraman Siwon dan desahan Kibum melengkapi permainan mereka.

Keduanya saling mengatur nafas dan berpandangan. Siwon mengecup kening Kibum lama. Sangat lama hingga Kibum sempat memejamkan matanya hendak terlelap saat Siwon tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan mendudukkan Kibum diatasnya.

"Lagi Kibummie," seringai Siwon. Namun Kibum masih bisa melihat, seringai mesum kekasihnya itu tidaklah semesum seringainya yang biasa. Kegelisahan masih tertinggal sedikit disana.

Kibum pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan Kibum diatas tubuhnya yang berhiaskan abs itu.

Kibum pun terbakar gairahnya melihat Siwon yang menikmati perlakuannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi bertumpu pada perut Siwon terangkat meremas kedua dadanya sendiri untuk menambah kenikmatannya. "Buka matamu, Siwonnie."

Apa yang terlihat dikedua mata Siwon membuat namja itu menggeram. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan wanitanya memuaskan diri sendirian. Nanja itu perlahan bangkit dan duduk. Melepaskan remasan yeojanya dan menuntun kedua lengan kecil itu memeluk lehernya. SEdangkan Siwon sendiri membenamkan wajahnya didada Kibum dan membelai punggung mulusnya.

"Siwonnieeehh... Ahh... Akuhh..."

"Ngghh..." Siwon menggeram menahan nikmat. "Teruslah bergerak Kibummie. Aku hampir sampai."

Kibum sendiri bisa merasakan junior Siwon yang ada didalam tubuhnya mengeras dan menumbuk tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

"Kibummiee... Akuuhh... Aaaahhhh..."

Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin saat Siwon mencapai puncaknya. Perutnya terasa menghangat saat sperma Siwon tepat tertembak disana.

Tanpa mengubah posisi mereka, Kibum membelai surai kehitaman milik Siwon, kemudian mengecup keningnya lama. Siwon sendiri masih terengah-engah dan terpejam menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

Setelah kecupan itu terlepas, Siwon menoleh kebelakang, dimana kaos abu-abu miliknya ternoda liquid berwarna merah pekat. Sedangkan dibawahnya, cairan cinta Kibum dan miliknya menyatu membasahi sisi lain kaos yang didudukinya. Kemudian namja itu menoleh dan memandangi onyx lembut kekasihnya.

Kibum yang menjadi objek pandang kekasihnya hanya bisa memandang manik itu bergantian. Cukup bisa membuat darahnya berdesir dipandangi seintens itu.

Siwon tahu yeojanya gugup. Diapun mengecup bibir wanita didepannya berkali-kali.

"Saranghae Kibummie. Jeongmal saranghae Choi Kibum."

Liquid itu, darah keperawanan Kim Kibum.

.

.

Ryeowook yang bangun pagi dihari minggu itu terkejut mendapati pemandangan diruang tengah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seluruh rumah telah rapi.

"Eomma sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum tanpa merubah posisinya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendekati pasangan itu. Dia mendudukkan diri disofa. Disampingnya, Siwon dan Kibum duduk berpelukan memakai selimut yang Ryeowook yakini milik Kibum. "Kau bangun pagi sekali Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia mengecup bibir Siwon yang dengan tenang menonton televisi. Kibum melepas pelukan Siwon dan membuka selimutnya kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya. "Aku bantu eomma membuat sarapan ne."

"Kau dan Siwon merapikan rumah?"

Kali ini Siwon yang mengangguk. "Kami bangun terlalu pagi. Jadi kami membereskan rumah. Setelah itu bersantai. Menunggu eomma bangun dan membuat sarapan."

Ada kata-kata yang hilang dari jawaban Siwon.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya tertidur beberapa jam. Kemudian sengaja bangun lebih pagi dan membereskan rumah. Menghilangkan jejak kegiatan mereka dimalam hari. Merapikan ruang tengah. Mengepelnya. Mandi. Dan mencuci pakaian yang mereka gunakan semalam. Kibum bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat noda darah miliknya dikaos Siwon. Membayangkan Yesung akan marah besar jika tahu apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

Ryeowook tidak banyak bertanya. Dia menyusul Kibum yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak menuju dapur.

Siwon bernafas lega. Sepertinya hari minggu ini dia dan Kibum akan tidur seharian. Membayangkan dirinya tidur sambil memeluk Kibum membuat namja itu tak sabar menanti selesai sarapan. Diapun beranjak membangunkan penghuni rumah. Tak perduli omelan Eunhyuk yang dibangunkan terlalu pagi, rengekan Sungmin kala Siwon menarik selimutnya, dan death glare dari Kyuhyun yang bergegas keluar kamar dan tidur kembali disofa ruang tengah. Donghae bahkan memukul Siwon dengan bantal berkali-kali. Hanya Yesung yang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Siwon. Itupun karena Siwon mengatakan Ryeowook membutuhkan bantuannya didapur walaupun Siwon berbohong.

Siwon hanya ingin tidur hari itu.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 9! Aku merasa sangat mesum! Tadinya ga mau bikin NC. Tapi kok timingnya pas ya. Haduh. Moga aja ga bikin fic ini malah jadi amburadul. Chap ini kepanjangan, kurang panjang, atau cukup?

Aku udah menetapkan. Next chap is last chap. Seharusnya this chap is last chap. Tapi setelah saya pikr-pikir lagi, engga deh. Hehehehe. So, review ne?

Btw, aku baru ngepublish fic baru. Read and review ne? #promosi tersembunyi ^^v

Say thanks to : , EternalClouds2421, heeli, dindaR, cho han kyo 137, viiaRyeosom, dwihyun24, Princess kyumin, MeyMey8495, ryeofha2125, Guest, yeclo, suciaticitrau, nurichan4, Annathan Kim, kyumin forever, choi yewon11, SSungMine, dwiihae, KiKyuWook, kim soo ri, anchofishy, Elfcloud, Guest, Fitri jewel hyukkie, Woo Jihye, zakurafrezee, Lee Eun In, mitade13, yewookie9, minnie, woonminjung, kyuqiemin, and jongwookie.

Buat EternalClouds2421, makasih udah difollow chingu. Kalo sampe 100 chapie, aku yang botak chingu. Idenya belum tentu ngalir terus. Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Review lagi ne ^^

Buat cho hankyo 137, Yesung Ryeowook ga seumuran dengan yang lainnya kok chingu. Yah, walopun cuma setaun lebih tua lah. Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Review lagi ne ^^

Buat Guest, kalo review lagi, cantumin nama ya chingu. Biar aku tahu kamu siapa. Review lagi ne ^^

Maaf untuk yang sekiranya salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tidak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Annyeonghaseyooo

Welcome back HSL Family.

Maafkan aku atas keterlambatan fic ini. Minggu ini dan 2 minggu kedepan aku sedang dalam masa UTS. Jadi pikiranku dipenuhi sama berbagai jenis materi kuliah dan laporan. Sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan teknik yang menjalani semester-semester akhir, tahun ini tentu jadi tahun penentuanku kan. Doakan aku ne ^^

Karena itu, maafkan aku sudah seminggu tidak mengupdate fic ini. Bukan hanya kalian, aku juga ga sabar nunggu last chapnya. Aku juga fans fic-ku sendiri loh. Aku suka kisah manis yang terjadi diantara mereka. Aneh sih kedengarannya. Tapi aku penasaran sama end yang bakal aku tulis untuk dilast chap ini. Hahahahaha :D

Ah, iya. Ada yang menanyakan akun twitter dan fb. Untuk twitter, kikihanni. Tapi aku jarang update. Mention ya biar aku bisa tahu siapakah anda gerangan. Sebutin aja penname kamu diffn. Untuk facebook, Rizki Alifiani Pratiwi. Send message ya. Kaya twitter. Biar aku ga salah confirm orang ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

.

.

Title : Home Sweet Love / Chapter 10

Cast : Super Junior member including Super Junior M, some of DBSK, SHINee, 4Minute and B2ST member, Jung Nari

Warning : Genderswitch, umur ga sesuai, typo ga karuan dimana-mana, OOC, humor garing krik-krik *gelitikin dong* dan kekurangan lainnya

Please do not bashing the chara

Thank you

Happy read ! ^^

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Seharusnya menjadi hari dimana anak-anak bersekolah. Namun hal berbeda terjadi dirumah sederhana itu. Kedelapan penghuninya masih berada dirumah. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ada apa? Mereka bolos bersama?

"Senangnya. Seharusnya para sonsaengnim sering-sering mengadakan rapat bersama. Jadikan kita sering libur." Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dikarpet ruang tengah.

Sungmin yang sedang bermain dengan Kkoming, anjing milik Yesung, menggetok kepala kekasihnya. "Tidak enak tahu. Dirumah terus itu membosankan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah? Walaupun ada namjamu yang tampan ini?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Tampan? Siwon oppa lebih tampan. Kau tahu?" seru Sungmin.

Siwon yang kebetulan lewat ruang tengah hendak menuju dapur sempat bingung saat Kyuhyun melempar pandangan tak suka padanya. Namja yang kadang dipanggil kuda itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Kalau kau bosan, bagaimana jika kita berkencan?" ajak Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng mendengar yeojanya lebih memuji ketampanan Siwon. Tapi, itulah kenyataan.

"Kencan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kkoming sudah tidur dipangkuan gadis itu karena Sungmin terus membelainya.

"Kemana ya?" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kyu! Aku pinjam mobilmu ne! Gomawo!"

Mata Kyuhyun sontak melotot saat melihat Donghae yang berjalan cepat keluar rumah seraya melambai-lambaikan kunci mobilnya diikuti Eunhyuk yang berlari mengejar Donghae. Belum sempat Kyuhyun tersadar dan mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya, deru mobil sudah terdengar keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu.

"IKAAAANNN…!"

.

.

"Kau jahat sekali Hae." Eunhyuk memukul pelan lengan namjanya. Sedangkan yang dipukul terlihat tertawa puas. Mobil milik Kyuhyun yang dikemudikan Donghae berjalan keluar komplek perumahan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau liat wajah Kyuhyun tadi chagi? Hahahahaha. Lucu sekali."

"Tapi kan kau dengar tadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan pergi."

Donghae menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli. "Biarkan saja. Kau mau kita pergi naik bus? Kau bilang tidak ada bus menuju tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi itu."

"Iya sih. Tetapi kenapa tidak pinjam mobil Siwon saja? Atau motor appa?" sungut Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar masih merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"Body mobil Siwon sedang kotor. Dia bilang akan mencucinya nanti. Aku tidak punya ijin lisensi motor. Yang aku punya hanya lisensi mengemudikan mobil. Kalau kita dicegat polisi, kau mau?"

Eunhyuk mencibir. Merasa sudah kalah dari perdebatan bersama namjachingunya.

Setelah memasuki kota, Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya -Kyuhyun- dideretan pertokoan.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Donghae membuka seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya. Masih ada waktu menunggu sunset nanti sore."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. Donghae benar juga. "Baiklah."

"Chagi."

Eunhyuk yang hendak keluar dari mobil menghentikan gerakannya. "Huh?"

Eunhyuk sempat terkejut saat Donghae langsung menyambar bibirnya saat dia menolehkan wajahnya. Yeoja itupun membalas ciuman namjanya. Lidah keduanya langsung bertemu. Untunglah mobil yang sering Kyuhyun banggakan ini mempunyai kaca gelap. Sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat isi dalam mobil.

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk hingga punggung Eunhyuk menempel pada sandaran seat mobil. Mata Eunhyuk membuka karena terkejut. Bisa dirasanya tangan milik Donghae membelai-belai kulit punggungnya. Eunhyuk hendak mendorong Donghae, namun namja itu malah melepaskan kaitan bra Eunhyuk dan memutar tangannya kedepan.

"Unngghh..." Eunhyuk mendesah saat Donghae meremas dadanya. Bibir Donghae yang melumat bibirnya membuatnya sulit bicara. "Mmmmhh... Haeehh..."

Donghae makin menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Eunhyuk sebelum bibirnya turun menuju leher Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya.

Namja itu berhenti setelah dia menurunkan kerah baju Eunhyuk dan memberikan tanda didada bagian atas yeojanya.

"Saranghae," ucap Donghae sambil mengusap sisa saliva dibibirnya dan bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae lalu membenarkan baju dan pakaian dalamnya. "Tapi bukan begini caranya. Hae babo!"

Donghae tertawa dan menunggu Eunhyuk rapi kembali. Setelahnya, namja itu keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk yeojanya.

Kedua insan itu berjalan membaur bersama orang-orang yang memadati pertokoan. Jemari keduanya saling terpaut. Sesekali Donghae menggoda yeojanya dan Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan tertawa. Merasa gombalan yang dilontarkan Donghae adalah hal yang lucu. Bukan hal yang membuatnya tersipu.

"Kau lapar chagi?" tanya Donghae seraya berjalan pelan dan menatap yeojanya.

"Eung. Tidak juga sih. Tapi kalau cemilan, boleh juga."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mmm…" Mata Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya. "Ah! Ddubokki." Tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual makanan ringan dideretan pertokoan.

Donghae mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau beli ddubokkinya, aku akan beli minum." Donghae mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Oke." Eunhyuk mengangkat jempolnya dan berlari menuju kedai. Sedangkan Donghae memasuki minimarket yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Tak perlu berlama-lama didalam, Donghae segera keluar sembari menenteng kantong plastik berisi beberapa botol minuman dan makanan ringan. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat melihat Eunhyuk seperti sedang berbincang serius dengan ahjumma pemilik kedai. Dia melangkah cepat menuju 2 yeoja berbeda umur itu.

"Ayolah ahjumma. 5000 won tapi 2 porsi ya?"

"1 porsinya 3000 won ahgassi."

"Aku masih sekolah ahjumma. Uang jajanku terbatas."

"Kalau kau masih sekolah, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah hari ini."

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Guru disekolahku sedang mengadakan rapat. Disekolah manapun pasti akan libur kalau gurunya rapat bersama. Apa aku terlihat seperti murid nakal yang suka membolos?"

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dan ahjumma pemilik kedai bergantian. "Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Dia yeojachingumu?" tanya ahjumma pada Donghae sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk.

Eunhyuk sendiri tidak memperdulikan perbincangan antara ahjumma dan Donghae. Matanya menatap penuh minat pada panci berisi ddubokki yang menggoda itu. "Ayolah ahjumma. 2 porsi ne?"

Ahjumma pemilik kedai terdengar menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Karena namjachingumu sangat tampan, aku akan memberimu apa yang kau minta."

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Gamsahamnida ahjumma!"

Donghae langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara ahjumm dan yeojachingu super atraktifnya ini. Tangan namja itu memukul dahinya pelan. "Astaga."

Donghae memegang bungkusan berisi minuman yang tadi dibelinya dan plastik lain berisi 2 cup ddubokki hasil rayuan Eunhyuk pada ahjumma penjualnya tadi. Eunhyuk sendiri berjalan riang sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Donghae. Mobil Kyuhyun sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menawar harga pada ahjumma tadi Eunhyukkie," ujar Donghae seraya membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya memberikan plastik berisi ddubokki pada yeojanya. Namja itu berlari kecil memutar bagian depan mobil dan membukakan pintu kemudi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau juga membelinya memakai uangku."

Bibir Eunhyuk membentuk pout lucu. Membuat Donghae sempat untuk mengecupnya sebelum memasang seatbelt dan menjalankan mobil.

"Tapi kan kita bisa mendapatan harga yang lebih murah Hae. Ahjumma itu juga pasti sudah mengambil untung dari hasil penjualannya kok." Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi jangan terlalu sering seperti itu ne. Kau pelit sekali."

"Tidak janji ya. Lagipula, ternyata kau membawa keberuntungan Hae. Kapan-kapan jika aku berbelanja aku akan membawamu. Kau bisa kumanfaatkan untuk mendaptkan harga murah!" Eunhyuk menepuk kedua tangannya riang mengingat ahjumma pemilik kedai mengabulkan permintaannya setelah melihat wajah tampan Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng-geengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah. Sekarang, dimana letak bukitnya?"

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mengumpat kesal mendapati Donghae yang sudah kabur bersama Eunhyuk membwa mobil kesayangannya. Hilang sudah mood namja itu hari ini. Yesung yang heran melihat Kyuhyun menggeram marah sejak setengah jam yang lalu sempat menciut. Seperti yang sudah pernah Sungmin katakan padanya, Kyuhyun marah itu sangat menyeramkan. Semua orang diteriakinya. Ryeowook bahkan terbengong-bengong melihat Kyuhyun yang memarahi Kkoming yang lewat didepan Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu hampir salah mendaratkan kakinya ketika berjalan. Kkoming langsung berlari menuju dapur dan meringkuk dibawah meja dapur.

Kibum yang tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun mengomel keluar dari kamar dan melemparkan bantal pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disofa bersama Sungmin. "Aku sedang belajar!"

Bugh!

Bantal itu mendarat tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapati Kibum lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dirinya tidak berani balas teriak. Namun Sungmin yang duduk tepat disampingnya masih bisa mendengar omelan pelan namja itu.

"Kyunnie, kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saja," celetuk yeoja itu. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali melihat Kyuhyun marah. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungmin terkikik geli sebelum mengecup bibir namja itu. "Kita masih bisa pinjam motor appa kan?"

Kyuhyun seperti baru tersadar. Wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kau benar. Kajja kita pergi. Ganti baju sana. Appa…!"

.

.

"Kyuuu! Pelan-pelan!"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun baru menyadari Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang memeluk perutnya erat. Dia terlalu senang karena sudah lama tidak mengendarai motor. Jadi dia menarik gasnya kencang tanpa tahu bahwa Sungmin ketakutan dibelakangnya.

"Hahahaha. Maaf Sungminnie."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Setelah beberapa saat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun -mendebarkan bagi Sungmin- motor sport berwarna merah itu berhenti disebuah deretan pertokoan. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bersemangat menyeret Sungmin menuju sebuah toko.

Sungmin sempat menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya saat namja itu menariknya tanpa bicara dibibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum itu. "Kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan kembali menyeret Sungmin menuju deretan baju-baju. "Ayo pilih!"

Sunmin masih terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memilih-milih baju. Lebih tepatnya, couple wear. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Selain couple wear, banyak juga benda-benda berpasangan yang dijual ditoko ini. Sepatu, tas, bando, handphone case, dan banyak lagi. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui letak toko ini dan berinisiatif membelikan mereka couple wear? Menakjubkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Chagi!"

Sungmin berbalik mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Eotte?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan 2 couple wear yang dipegangnya. Sepotong kaos berwarna soft pink dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu sedikit tua. Ditangan kanan namja itu, sepotong blouse berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga sakura. Wajah Sungmin sedikit merona melihat couple wear yang dipilihkan Kyuhyun sangat manis.

Melihat Sungmin yang malu-malu membuat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyum puasnya. "Ahgassi, tolong simpan ini. Kami mau melihat-lihat dulu." Kyuhyun memberikan couple wear yang dipilihnya pada penjaga toko dan menarik tangan Sungmin berkeliling toko.

"Apa lagi ya," gumam namja itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sepatu?" Sungmin memberikan usul dan memandang kekasihnya.

"Oke!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju deretan sepatu.

"Chagi, kau yang pilih ne," pinta Kyuhyun seraya mendorong pelan punggung Sungmin kearah sepatu-sepatu itu. Sungmin maju dan melihat kanan kirinya. Berbagai macam jenis dan model sepatu ada disana.

"Mmmm…" Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil mendaratkan telunjuk didagunya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Sungmin menunjuk sepasang sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu dan menoleh kebelakang.

Cup!

Sungmin kembali merona mengingat ciuman pertama mereka yang kembali terjadi. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya saat dia berbalik.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Diliriknya kanan kiri depan belakang. Setelah dirasanya sepi dan tak menarik perhatian, tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk dan pinggang yeojanya kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Sungmin yang terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tangannya langsung mencengkeram bagian depan baju Kyuhyun saat namja itu memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin terdesak kebelakang dan hampir jatuh karena tak kuat menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang besar.

Menyadari Sungmin hampir jatuh karena dia menumpukan tubuh keduanya dikaki mungil yeojanya, Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kaki panjangnya agar dia mempu menhan berat badan mereka dan semakin menarik pinggang Sungmin agar menempel padanya.

Ciuman namja itu semakin dalam. Terlihat dominasi dan paksaan disana. Tahu Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti sebelum dia membalas ciumannya, perlahan Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat bibir pasangannya. Mata keduanya terpejam. Tak mau kalah, lidah mereka pun saling menyatu. Sungguh ciuman panas yang perlu mendapat sensor untuk anak-anak berumur dibawah umur.

"Ehem!"

Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun saat mendengar teguran yang diyakininya ditujukan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat wajahnya menunduk malu sebelum matanya mendapati seorang yeoja berkacak pinggang. Rambut panjang coklat yeoja itu tergerai ditubuhnya yang terbalut dress casual berwarna peach muda.

"Kau!" Melupakan rasa malunya, Sungmin justru terkejut dan menunjuk yeoja yang berjarak 2 meter didepannya itu. Yeoja itu tertawa. Lalu maju menuju Sungmin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara tawa Sungmin sebelum berjalan menuju yeoja itu dan memeluknya. Melihat kedua yeoja itu tertawa senang, Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja diseberangnya yang juga menatap kedua yeoja itu bingung. Kedua namja itu akhirnya bertatapan. Kyuhyun melempar tatapan 'ada apa?' yang dibalas dengan gendikan bahu tanda tak mengerti oleh namja berambut merah terang itu.

"Sungminnie, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Hyuna-ah. Kau sendiri?"

Yeoja yang Sungmin panggil Hyuna itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku juga baik-baik saja. Kau tinggal dengan Kibummie, Eunhyukkie, dan Yesungie oppa kan?"

Kyuhyun makin bingung mendengar yeoja itu menyebut nama teman satu rumahnya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Ne."

Hyuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melirik Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Sungmin dengan pandangan menggoda. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa takut melihat yeoja itu menelisiknya seperti hendak diinterogasi.

"Apa dia?" Hyuna bertanya pada Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Ne." Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama pada namja dibelakang Hyuna. "Apa dia?"

Seakan itu adalah isyarat, kedua yeoja itu tertawa kembali. Kemudian saling berbisik.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hyunseung."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali berdiri berhadapan dan menarik nafas lega.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Aku pergi ne. Hyunseungie, kajja." Hyuna melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik arah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Hati-hati Hyuna-ah. Kau berhutang cerita padaku!" seru Sungmin agak keras karena Hyuna sudah agak jauh.

"Ne!"

Sungmin masih tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap yeojanya bingung. "Siapa dia?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Hyuna, teman satu komplekku sejak kecil."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Pantas saja yeoja itu mengenal beberapa teman satu rumahnya. Sungmin kembali memilih-milih sepatu.

"Apa yang kalian bicararakan tadi? Mencurigakan."

Sungmin terkikik. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang yeojanya dari belakang dan meniupkan udara kelehernya. Membuat Sungmin merasa geli.

"Kyu!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada polos. Kini bibirnya mengecup leher yeojanya.

"Ara. Aku beritahu."

Kyuhyun tak melepas pelukannya. Tapi bibirnya sudah berhenti bekerja.

"Mmmm… Intinya, tadi itu kami menunjukkan kalau kau dan namja yang tadi bersamanya adalah pacar pertama dan juga…, mmmm…"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan…, uugghh…, first kiss kami," cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Walaupun suara Sungmin begitu kecil, dia tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau manis sekali chagi." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi dan leher Sungmin berkali-kali. Bahu gadis itu pun tak luput dari kecupannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun membayar couple wear beserta sepatu yang Sungmin pilih, sepasang sepatu kets warna abu-abu yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun, keduanya berganti pakaian difitting room. Tak lama, pasangan itu keluar dari toko sambil bergandengan tangan. Kyuhyun terus memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Kau seperti orang gila," celetuk Sungmin.

"Aku hanya sedang senang. Kekasihku terlihat sangat manis."

Sungmin memang terlihat sangat manis. Blouse yang dipilih Kyuhyun terlihat pas dibadan Sungmin. Kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans pendek diatas lutut -Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkannya memakai celana yang terlalu pendek- dan sepatu kets serta ransel lucu dipunggungnya membuatnya benar-benar seperti tipikal anak SMA.

"Ya. Kekasihmu ini memang sangat manis. Tapi aku terlihat seperti berpacaran dengan namja tua yang jelek."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Kekasihmu ini sangat tampan tahu!"

.

.

Sore itu terlihat Siwon yang berjalan menggandeng tangan Kibum disampingnya. Baru saja keduanya pulang dari minimarket. Karena minimarket masih berada dikomplek perumahan, Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk berjalan kaki menemaninya membeli samphoo khusus untuk mencuci body mobilnya.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae."

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon menggumamkan kata itu.

"Saranghae. Sar-"

"Kuda!"

Siwon mendelik kaget mendengar kekasihnya memanggilnya seperti itu. "Sejak kapan kau memaggilku begitu?"

"Makanya diam. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," ucap Kibum dengan nada kesal.

Siwon terkekeh. Tangannya mencubit pelan pipi putih Kibum. "Kekasihku sangat cantik."

Tak lama berjalan, keduanya sampai didepan rumah. Selang panjang yang mengalirkan air dari keran sudah Siwon persiapkan sebelum pulang tadi. Ember dan spons tempat Siwon membaurkan shampoo dan air untuk mencuci body mobil. Kenapa hanya bodynya? Karena hanya bagian itu yang kotor dan jika mencuci mobil secara keseluruhan, Siwon tak mampu.

Siwon membasahi body mobilnya setelah memastikan tak akan ada sedikitpun air yang masuk. Kaos yang dipakai namja itu sudah hampir basah seluruhnya. Beginilah jika amatiran mengerjakan pekerjaan professional.

Kibum yang duduk diteras rumah dan membaca buku sesekali memperhatikan Siwon kadang terkikik geli melihat pacarnya yang sudah basah mencuci mobil dengan wajah yang serius.

"Siwonnie!"

"Huh?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menyiram kaca depan mobilnya menjawab tanpa melihat Kibum. Busa-busa sabun perlahan menuruni mobilnya.

"Itu masih ada yang kotor. Pojok atas."

Siwon memperhatikan kembali kaca mobilnya. "Mana?"

"Pojok kanan atas."

Siwon melihat noda kotor itu. Tapi dia hanya ingin mempermainkan yeojanya. "Dimana Kibummie? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Siwon bisa mendengar decakan Kibum sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu menghampirinya.

"Ini Siwonnie." Kibum menunjuk noda dikaca mobil Siwon. Siwon yang melihat kesempatan segera melayangkan air hingga membasahi Kibum.

"Siwon!" geram Kibum. Yeoja itu kini basah kuyup. Pandangan matanya horror menatap Siwon yang tertawa keras.

Bugh bugh bugh

Beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan Kibum pada namja bertubuh atletis itu cukup membuat Siwon kesakitan. Sebelum akhirnya namja itu memeluk yeojanya.

"Sakit chagi."

"Rasakan!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Mencuci mobil ini tidak segampang yang kau bayangkan."

"Kau hanya mencuci bodynya!"

"Tetap saja melelahkan."

Kibum menyerah melihat tatapan memohon dari kekasihnya. Baiklah. Kau yang mencuci, aku yang menyiram."

"Oke!"

Kibum berniat melepaskan pelukan Siwon saat namja itu langsung mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang didominasi oleh Siwon itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Kibum. Yeoja itupun membalasnya.

Siwon mulai meminta lebih. Dengan cepat tangannya masuk kedalam kaos Kibum dan meremas dadanya. Kibum yang kaget sontak memukul Siwon berkali-kali. Pelukan dan ciuman itu terlepas.

"Sakit!"

"Tidak bisakah kau menahan nafsumu itu?!" marah Kibum. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendapati namjanya memang sangat mesum.

Siwon terkekeh kemudian mengambil ember berisi cairan shampoo dan kembali mencuci mobilnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat dia memperhatikan Kibum yang berdiri membelakanginya sembari menyiram mobil. Namja itu membuka kemeja berlengan pendek yang dipakainya hingga dia hanya memakai sepotong kaos tak berlengan.

Pluk

"Eh?" Kibum kaget mendapati sepotong kemeja mendarat dibahunya.

"Pakai itu. Bajumu sudah basah." Siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kibum memperhatikan baju miliknya. Wajahnya merona. Bajunya memang tipis. Karena sudah basah, baju itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan pakaian dalam berwarna merah yang dipakainya.

Kibum mendekati Siwon dan mengecup pipi namja itu. "Gomawo Siwonnie."

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

Kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Mengecap masing-masing bibir dan tak jarang lidah mereka bertemu dan bermain disalah satu mulut mereka. Dapur tempat mereka melampiaskan rasa cinta tak menjadi halangan.

Yeoja itu terduduk diatas meja makan. Lehernya sudah penuh dengan kissmark yang dibuat seorang nama yang saat ini sedang mengecupi dadanya dan meremas gundukan kenyalnya.

"Opppahh…" Yeoja itu melenguh. Lama-lama dia tak tahan juga jika kekasihnya terus mengerjainya seperti ini.

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan memeluk yeojanya. Setelah itu bibirnya kembali melumat bibir tipis menggoda milik kekasihnya.

"Oppa, sudah. Hentikan." Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung yang ada ditubuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecewa dan mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah."

Ryeowook terkikik geli dan mengecup pipi namjanya. "Kita sedang didapur."

"Apa kalau kita tidak didapur kau akan melakukannya?"

Ryeowook tertawa. Yesung tersenyum senang melihat yeojanya tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Sudah bagus kemarin aku tidak hamil. Jika aku hamil, kau mau menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Yesung cepat. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak mau menjadi suamimu yang nyata?"

"Bukan begitu." Ryeowook mencubit pipi namjanya. "Bagaimana kau akan menafkahiku?"

"Aku akan bekerja."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak segampang itu chagi. Aku akan menunggumu sukses. Baru aku bersedia kau nikahi."

Yesung tersenyum dan memandang kedua manik mata berwarna coklat tua milik yeojanya bergantian. Kemudian namja itu mengecup kening Ryeowook lama.

"Saranghae yeobo."

"Nado saranghae oppa."

Yesung mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggang yeojanya. Ryeowook sendiri menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu milik namjanya. Saling berbagi cinta dengan kekasihnya. Tepat didepan mereka, jendela dapur memancarkan cahaya oren kemerahan yang sangat indah milik matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menyetir, Donghae menepikan mobil disebuah bukit kecil dipinggiran kota. Namja itu keluar mobil diikuti Eunhyuk yang langsung berlari riang menuju hamparan rumput disana. Setelah beberapa kali berhenti, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bukit yang ingin Eunhyuk usulkan. Sengaja Eunhyuk kesini ingin melihat matahari yang tenggelam. Saat Donghae mengusulkan pantai, Eunhyuk menolak dan mengusulkan bukit yang dulu pernah dikunjunginya. Perhitungan mereka sangat pas. Matahari sedang cantik-cantiknya berada diujung bumi.

"Cantik," gumam Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu tak melepas pandangannya pada matahari yang sedang memancarkan cahaya indahnya yang oren kemerahan.

Donghae yang berdiri agak jauh dibelakang Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto Eunhyuk. Menurutnya, siluet yeoja miliknya itu terlihat sangat natural. Menghasilkan gambar yang bagus. Dia menyimpan ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Chagi," Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk. Dadanya menempel pada punggung Eunhyuk.

"Cantik sekali Hae."

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Donghae mengangguk. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat Donghae berdiri disisinya.

"Saranghae Hae-ah."

"Nado saranghae chagi."

Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggangnya. Perlahan namja itu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir yeojanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas ciuman namjanya. Dengan disinari cahaya oren kemerahan matahari, keduanya menikmati rasa cinta dari kekasihnya.

.

.

"Es krimnya enak Kyu."

"Kita bisa membelinya lagi kapan-kapan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Salah satu tangannya mengenggam cone es krim. Sedangkan sebelah lengannya mengalung dilengan namja yang berjalan disampingnya. Sesekali Sungmin membagikan es krimnya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah berkeliling pertokoan, keduanya berinisiatif mengistirahatkan diri disebuah taman besar dengan danau buatan didalamnya.

"Disini saja." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dipinggiran danau. Namja itu mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk dirumput-rumput yang terawat rapi. Sungmin berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah kenyang. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Jadi dia tidak bisa meminta Kyuhyun yang mengahabiskan es krimnya.

"Aku minta." Tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin dan menjilat es krim milik yeojanya itu. Bersama-sama mereka menghabiskan es krim itu.

Setelah membersikan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun dari sisa-sisa es krim, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya. Cahaya matahari yang oren kemerahan memantul dari permukaan danau. Memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan cantik.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yeojanya. Dia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari sisa-sisa ek krim tadi. "Saranghae chagi."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Namun kini dengan tambahan lumatan kecil pada bibir yeojanya. Sungmin tak menolak dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Beberapa orang dari komunitas fotografi yang kebetulan sedang berada disana tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan indah itu.

Klik!

"Bagaimana?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Namja berambut pirang itu memperhatikan layar kameranya dan tersenyum puas. "Bagus sekali!"

Dilayar itu, terlihat siluet dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dan cahaya oren kemerahan terpantul pada permukaan danau yang menjadi backgroundnya.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon duduk berdampingan menghadap mobil Siwon yang sudah bersih. Ada rasa puas dihati keduany amelihat hasil kerja mereka yang tidak sia-sia.

"Sampai kapan kita tinggal bersama?"

Siwon menoleh kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kibum menggedikkan kedua bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya bersinar takjub mendapati cahaya indah dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam. "Aku hanya bertanya. Jika kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi, apa artinya kita akan berpisah?"

Bruk

"Aduh!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kibummie!"

Kibum kaget mendapati Siwon yang mendorongnya untuk berbaring dirumput taman kecil dipekarangan rumah mereka. Mata Siwon memerah. Nafasnya memburu. Bisa Kibum tebak. Namja itu menahan emosinya.

Perlahan Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kibum. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Kibummie," lirih Siwon.

Kibum membelai punggung Siwon. "Akupun tak mau berpisah denganmu. Saranghae Siwonnie."

"Nado."

Siwon mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kibum. Tak diperdulikannya cahaya oren kemerahan dari matahari yang membuatnya sedikit silau.

.

.

Satu semester sudah mereka lewati. Tinggal disatu atap rumah yang sama. Beberapa hari yang lalu orang tua memberitahu bahwa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Itu artinya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir 8 orang namja dan yeoja itu tinggal bersama. Karena mereka akan menghabiskan masa liburan dengan orang tua dan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Bagi Yesung dan Ryeowook, ini juga merupakan perpisahan karena mereka lulus dari SMA. Mereka berjanji akan bersama-sama kuliah di Universitas Seoul. 6 orang lainnya memutuskan kalau mereka tidak akan pindah sekolah sehingga mereka bisa tetap bertemu walau tak serumah.

Bermacam-macam hiasan mewarnai sekolah mereka. Acara perpisahan kelas XII yang diisi dengan pensi pun telah berakhir. Saat ini semua siswa siswi sedang berkumpul mengistirahatkan diri sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas Yesung. Berniat mengajak Yesung pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore.

Kelas Ryeowook terlihat sangat ramai. Sepertinya seluruh penghuni kelas masih berkumpul. Ryeowook dan Sungmin mencari-cari keberadaan Yesung. Sungmin menepuk pundak Ryeowook dan menunjuk pojok kelas. Ryeowook hendak berteriak namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Yesung berdiri dengan seorang yeoja yang Ryeowook kenal sebagai Henry Lau. Salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Henry mencium pipi Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan membalas mencium kening Henry. Keduanya saling tersenyum kemudian berpelukan lama.

"Eomma." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang mendingin. Dia juga melihat kejadian itu. Sungmin merutuki kebodohan Yesung yang sangat terlihat mesra dengan yeoja cantik itu. Orang lain yang melihat pun pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

Ryeowook yang merasa tangannya diremas pelan tersadar. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Sungmin yang berdiri disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang Minnie. Mungkin Yesung-ssi masih ada urusan disini."

Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat senyum Ryeowook. Ada keterpaksaan dan kepedihan disana. Terlebih Ryeowook menyebut Yesung-ssi, seakan-akan mereka berdua orang asing yang tak saling kenal. Panggilan yang tidak pernah Ryeowook sebutkan kecuali saat mereka baru bertemu dulu.

"Loh, mana appa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan berdua dengan Sungmin. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan mobil Audi putihnya. Siwon dan yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Mmm.. Sepertinya appa masih sedikit sibuk," jawab Sungmin kaku.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Yeoboseo? Park ahjussi?"

"..."

"Bisa jemput aku sekarang? Aku mau pulang."

"..."

"Baiklah ahjussi. Terima kasih."

Pip

Ryeowook menyimpan kembali handphonenya.

"Eomma mau pulang sekarang? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Ryeowook yang duduk di seat belakang dari spion dalam.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Eomma sudah kangen dengan orang tua. Kira-kira mereka membawakan oleh-oleh apa ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga kangen eomma dan appaku. Kyunnie, kau akan sering mengunjungiku kan liburan ini?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita sudah bertukar alamat kan."

Sungmin beralih pada Ryeowook. "Eomma, boleh aku minta alamat rumahmu?"

"Akan eomma kirimkan padamu nanti chagi." Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pejaman matanya terasa terganggu ketika handphonenya bergetar panjang.

Yesungie calling..

Ryeowook kembali memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membiarkan panggilan yang sudah berkali-kali itu.

.

.

Yesung memasuki rumah dengan terburu-buru. Berharap bisa menemui orang yang disayanginya itu. Pasalnya, tak satupun panggilan telponnya dijawab Ryeowook.

"Eomma mana?" tanya Yesung ketika menemui Eunhyuk yang duduk disofa ruang tengah.

Eunhyuk memandang Yesung bingung. "Loh, appa tidak tahu? Eomma sudah pulang kerumahnya."

Yesung menegang. "Maksudnya apa Hyukkie?"

"Iya. Wookie eomma sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Kerumah orang tuanya."

Badan Yesung melemas. Dia berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yeoja. Berharap ucapan Eunhyuk hanya bohong belaka.

Dikamar yeoja hanya ada Sungmin dan Kibum yang memandangnya kasihan.

"Appa, eomma sudah pulang," ucap Kibum lirih.

Yesung terduduk dilantai. Harapan untuk menemui Ryeowook pupus sudah. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Yesung dan membelai pundak kakak sepupunya itu.

"Appa, sepertinya eomma sedikit terluka melihat kejadian tadi."

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin bingung. "Kejadian apa Minnie?"

Kibum pun penasaran. Didekatinya Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapan Yesung.

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Perlahan dia mulai menceritakan kembali kejadian yang membuat Ryeowook shock tadi.

Yesung makin melemas ketika Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya. "Ini salah paham."

.

.

2 minggu sudah sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ryeowook membaringkan badannya di ranjang empuk berbalut sprei baby blue dikamar nyamannya. Dia baru saja pulang dari liburan di pulau Jeju bersama Junsu dan Yoochun, orang tuanya.

Drrt drrt drrt

Handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Yesungie

Kim Ryeowook! Kau dimana sih? Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif seminggu ini? Hubungi aku!

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Memang selama di Jeju yeoja mungil ini menonaktifkan handphonenya. Dia ingin menikmati liburannya tanpa gangguan Yesung. Ya. Hanya Yesung. Ryeowook tahu dia salah mendiamkan Yesung seperti ini. Namun belum ada niat Ryeowook untuk menghubungi Yesung saat ini.

Cklek!

Yoochun dan Junsu masuk ke kamar putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Wookie," panggil Junsu kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

"Wae eomma?" Ryeowook bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk disamping Junsu. Yoochun berkeliling kamar anaknya. Langkahnya terhenti dimeja belajar Ryeowook. Diambilnya sebuah figura foto Ryeowook dan ketujuh teman serumahnya dulu.

"Malam ini kami semua akan berkumpul dirumah keluarga Kim. Kau juga datang ya. Semua berkumpul disana," ucap junsu lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam panjang milik anaknya.

"Teman-temanmu juga datang kok. Kau kan sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka Wookie," tambah Yoochun.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Jujur, dia sangat merindukan ketujuh teman-temannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebohnya ketika yeoja dan namja itu berkumpul. Ditambah orang tua masing-masing.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Ryeowook. Namun mereka tidak mau memaksa Ryeowook untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Kedua orang tua itupun mengerti bahwa putri mereka sedang menghadapi masalah percintaan.

Setelah orang tuanya keluar dari kamar, segera Ryeowook mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

Ryeowook sedikit menjauhkan telinganya karena jeritan Sungmin.

"Ya! Minnie! Telingaku sakit!"

"..."

"Aku dirumah sekarang. Malam ini aku akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kim."

"..."

"Benarkah kau dirumah Kibum? Apa Kibum ada?"

"..."

"Bummieeee... Bogoshippo."

"..."

"Ne. Aku di Jeju. Jadi handphoneku non aktif."

"..."

"Ne. Aku akan datang."

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Ryeowook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa mengurangi keletihannya.

.

.

"Ini kan masalah mereka. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur," suara Yunho terdengar dari salah satu meja café dipusat kota.

"Aku setuju dengan Yunho hyung." Kali ini Yoochun yang menanggapi.

"Yesungie-ku kadang babo juga," Jaejoong mengeluhkan anaknya.

"Biarkan saja mereka mengalami masa-masa pacaran eonnie," ucap Junsu bijak.

Tanpa anak-anak mereka tahu, siang menjelang sore hari itu para orang tua berkumpul bersama. Sengaja mereka bertemu sebentar untuk sedikit membicarakan masalah anak-anak mereka. Jika menunggu nanti malam, mereka tidak akan bisa berbicara leluasa karena pasti diganggu anak-anak keenam pasangan suami istri itu. Nari dan Shindong juga datang. Mereka menceritakan apa yang selama ini terjadi pada anak-anak yang mereka jaga. Termasuk hubungan diantara 4 namja dan 4 yeoja tersebut.

"Setidaknya keinginan kita untuk berbesan menjadi selangkah lebih maju ya." Taemin tersenyum dan menyesap green tea-nya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berbesan denganmu hyung," Onew menyalami Kang In yang tersenyum lebar.

"Putramu tampan, Onew-ah!" balas Kang In.

"Putraku juga tampan kan Yunho hyung?" tanya Minho yang dibalas dengan tawa Yunho dan anggukan Jaejoong.

"Noona, kau yakin menyerahkan putri bungsumu menjadi menantu Heechul noona?" tanya Shindong pada Leeteuk sambil melirik Heechul.

"Aku akan menyayangi menantuku melebihi anakku. Jadi tolong relakan putrimu untuk putraku," Heechul sedikit takut Leeteuk tidak akan memberikan restu pada anaknya.

"Aku pasti merestui mereka, Chullie," ucap Leeteuk menenangkan membuat Heechul bersorak senang.

"Nari eonnie, terima kasih sudah menjaga anak-anak kami," ucap Key seraya membelai perut Nari yang sudah membesar. Pasangan suami istri lainnya juga menatap Shindong dan Nari dengan tatapan terima kasih.

Nari mengangguk. "Aku senang bisa membantu kalian."

Hankyung meminum kopi hitamnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia!"

.

.

"Wookie eonnieeeee..."

Teriakan 3 yeoja manis menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook di depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Panggilan memang sudah berubah. Mereka kan sudah bersama appa dan eomma masing-masing.

"Kyaaaa..."

Teriakan empat orang yeoja yang kembali bertemu menambah keramaian malam itu. Mereka saling berangkulan dan masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Kim. Sesama orang tua bertemu dan saling melepaskan rindu.

Manik mata Ryeowook bertemu dengan mata tajam Yesung. Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Noona!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun mampu membuat senyum Ryeowook kembali setelah sesaat hilang.

Bruk!

Hantaman tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terdorong ke belakang.

"Kyunnie!"

"Noona! Bogoshippo."

"Ne. Nado. Tapi lepaskan aku. Kau memelukku erat sekali," keluh Ryeowook.

"Dia memang begitu eonnie. Tadi juga memelukku erat. Untung Siwonnie datang dan menjewernya," jelas Kibum.

"Siwonnie? Mana dia? Bisa dia menolongku?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Dengan senang hati noona." Suara bass milik seorang Choi Siwon bagai mantra yang membebaskan Ryeowook. Perlahan tubuh kecilnya kembali mendapat udara segar.

"Aww.. Hyung! Appo! Hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Diusapnya telinganya yang memerah karena dijewer Siwon. Sungmin tertawa melihat namjachingunya yang jahil itu kesakitan. "Rasakan!"

Ryeowook terkekeh dan merapikan mini dress hitam yang dipakainya. Sedikit kusut karena pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona." Kali ini pelukan lembut Siwon menghampiri tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Siwonnie, bogoshippo." Ryeowook mengelus punggung Siwon perlahan.

Tak lama pelukan itu terlepas. Senyum Ryeowook terkembang manis menghiasi wajahnya. Donghae yang sedari tadi terdiam dibelakang Siwon mulai bergerak maju. Mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan memeluknya lembut.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Apa dia seromantis itu padamu Hyukkie?" goda Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Donghae

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu. "Lebih dari itu eonnie."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan berbincang kembali. Tiba-tiba kini Yesung sudah berdiri didepannya. Tak hanya Ryeowook yang terkejut, muda mudi disana pun menahan nafasnya. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Mmmm.. Kami kehalaman belakang dulu ya. Sepertinya eomma butuh bantuan," ujar Eunhyuk dan perlahan pergi menjauh. Semua mengikuti Eunhyuk meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook, berjalan menuju halaman belakang dimana orang tua mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang berdiri sedikit gemetar. Entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalang Ryeowook untuk dapat bergerak banyak.

"Chagi." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook lembut. Tapi erat. Diletakkannya kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook. Berusaha menyerap wangi tubuh Ryeowook yang lama dirindukannya. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat dirasanya bibir basah dan dingin Yesung menyentuh bahunya. Menciumnya lembut.

"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada hubungan papaun dengan yeoja manapun. Sudah kubilang kan, dihatiku hanya ada dirimu," ucap Yesung perlahan. Mencoba meluruskan benang-benang kusut diantara mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku melihatmu.." suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih. Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dielusnya punggung Ryeowook lembut. Membuat yeoja mungil itu tenang.

"Kau lupa, bukankah dia pernah cerita pada kita kalau dia akan ke Jepang melanjutkan pendidikannya? Bukankah kau sendiri berpelukan dengannya mengucapkan perpisahan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook tersentak. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung sangat benar. Henry memang pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia akan menyusul namjachingunya yang sudah berada di China. Namjachingu! Namjachingu! Kenapa dia bisa lupa akan hal itu? Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika seorang Zhoumi sudah berada di China menunggu Henry Lau datang? Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa ka..."

"Aku dan dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak percaya padaku, heum?"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk. Pandangan Yesung beralih pada kalung yang dipakai Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau masih memakainya? Baguslah. Aku takut kau membuang ini." Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kedua cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung didada Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih mematung. Tersirat rasa bersalah dimanik mata yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah."

"Mianhae Yesungie. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu," sesal Ryeowook.

Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook dan meremasnya pelan. "Aku tidak merasa kau salah Wookie. Aku malah senang. Kau cemburu. Hehehehehe."

Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung pelan. Yesung terkekeh dan memeluk yeojanya kembali.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka baikan. Aku pusing melihat Yesungie oppa sering mengomel tak jelas dirumah."

"Iya eonnie. Kalau dia kerumahku, dia malah sering menyuruhku melakukan ini itu. Membuang waktuku dengan Kyunnie."

"Mwoo? Yesung hyung menyuruhmu apa?"

"Aish! Evil babo! Sungie oppa tidak menyuruh melakukan hal yang aneh sepertimu."

"Sudahlah chagi. Jangan marah-marah. Tidak cocok dengan penampilanmu yang cantik malam ini."

"Ughh... Rayuanmu itu. Jangan hanya pintar mengeluarkan kata manis. Yeoja itu lebih butuh perlakuan romantis dari kita."

6 pasang mata yang mengintip dari balik pintu sibuk saling mencela. Menambah kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari keakraban yang tercipta. Menyatukan perbedaan menjadi kebersamaan yang indah.

The End

.

.

Yeah !

Last chap! Endnya gaje ga sih? Aku sempat ga pede. Tapi, YESUNGdahlah. Aku udah berusaha semampuku. Kalau kurang puas dan aku masih punya ide, mungkin akan aku bikinkan chap specialnya atau bahkan sekuelnya. Hal yang selalu aku tekankan, fic ini fic ringan. Jadi tidak akan ada konflik berat yang berkepanjangan disini.

Aku ngetik part ini sambil dengerin lagu SuJu KRY Loving You yang jadi soundtrack dramanya si ikan Mokpo, Panda and the Hedgehog. Trus lagu KRY juga, My Love My Kiss My Heart. Sama lagunya G-Dragon ft Kim Henry Lau, Missing You. Aahhh.. Lagunya emang bagus ya. Suara KRY emang ga perlu diragukan. Perpaduan yang keren banget deh. Ga salah emang aku jadi seorang ELF. Bangga. Hehehe.

Yah, sampai lah kita di penghujung acara. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengirimkan semangatnya lewat kata-kata yang dituang dalam kotak review.

Seperti janjiku dichap 8, aku akan membalas review kalian dichap 9. Jadi maaf ya fic ini agak panjang dibagian cuap-cuapku. Soalnya bagi yang punya akun ataupun tudak, semuanya aku balas disini. Yang jelas, reader, reviewer, maupun silent reader, aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Say thanks to,

Echa : ngeri ya? Hehe :D

clouds elf : disini endnya mereka ga smpe nikah chingu. Mian ne ^^v

jongwookie : bener ga bosen kak? Makasi ya. Iya, aku sibuk. Ngurus suami #lirik jongjin ^^v

btw, kakak review 2 kali yah? Uwaaahhh… Mian lama update kak ^^v

Jung En-Yeon : NCnya udah gad a lagi chingu. Suka yadong ya? Kok sama kaya aku? #eh? ^^v

: makasi ya chingu ^^

shipper : iya tuh. Siwon emang aneh ^^v

erry elvilamingkyu : mereka ga pake NC chingu ^^

Little Fishy8694 : keren? Apa authornya juga keren? :D

Yewookmin shiper : lagi sedikit sibuk chingu. Maaf ya lama menunggu ^^v

Lee vanny : acc twitter ada dicuap-cuap depan chingu. daebak? Authornya debak juga ga? ^^

jongwoonieswife-sj : eonnie, aku mesti berterima kasih sama eonnie. Berkat eonnie, aku kenal sama ffn. Tu kejadiannya sekitar lebih setahun yang lalu. Aku lagi search ff di g**gle, trus yang ketemu akun eonnie. Cuma karna aku masih belum tahu apa-apa, jadi namaku ga pernah muncul dikotak review eonnie. Aku buat akun juga baru taun ini. Mian dan gomawo ne eonnie. Jeongmal gomawo ^^

heeli : sekuel? Aduh. Kalau idenya lancar ya chingu. Ga janji

Princess kyumin : mis-ie, fb-mu pake nama akun apa? YeWook kan emang de bes. Wkwk

shin minri102 : gpp chingu. Iya. Tu ahjumma pasti bakal sering ngupul buat ngegosip bareng :D

Han Haneul : tu diatas Wookie bilang dia ga hamil. Kibum? Engga juga kok ^^

Kyukyuminmin : … No reply… Hahahaha. Chap ini, reviewnya cuap-cuap ya chingu ^^

Song Hye Hoon : kyaaaa… udah chinguuuu :D

kim soo ri : semoga authornya daebak juga ne ^^v

viiaRyeosom : aku juga ga nyangka bakal bikin NCnya SiBum :D

woonminjung : sekuel? Ga janji ya chingu

suciaticitrau : mian chingu. KyuMin belum cukup umur buat NCan :D

HaeHyuk Shipper : ratednya berubah sejak chap 7 saeng. Mian ya kalo ga suka

Lovekyumin : aku belum ada rencana bikin sekuel sih chingu. akunya good author ga? :D

Yeclo : maksudku penname-mu yang penting chingu. Jadi pas reply, aku tahu buat siapa

Namemerli : aku ga bisa bikin yang HOT banget chingu

Ahjumma Namja : benarkah? Uwaahhh… Gomawo chingu. Aku juga terharu baca reviewmu

zae-kim : sekuel ga janji ya chingu ^^

Iam E.L.F and JOYer : semoga KyuMin disini memuaskan ya ^^

Mei Hyun15 : udah chingu ^^

Cho97 : ga hamil kok chingu ^^

Vey900128 : KyuMin masih dibawah umur chingu ^^

PhanieChoi : kalo ga ngilangin jejak, kemungkinan mereka dihajar Yesung :D

choi yewon11 : kagum juga ga sama authornya? :D

dwihyun24 : ni udah panjang chingu

KiKyuWook : dirumah yadong cuma ada 2 :D

ryeofha2125 : semoga YeWook di chap ini memuaskan ^^

SazkiaSiwonestELF : SiBum kan yadong kedua :D

Kim Sooyeon : ada YeWook di chap ini ^^

Kyuqiemin : ga semuanya NC chingu. Cukup 2 la :D

Fitri jewel hyukkie : mian chingu. Ga ada

Elfcloud : suka? Makasi ya ^^

nurichan4 : ketularan aku? Aseekk… Ada temen #eh? :D

kyumin forever : kuda emang nakal ^^

anchofishy : mereka emang senang chingu ^^

SSungMine : ga semua NC chingu ^^

Kyukyu : mereka emang jadian di akhir. Tapi dekatnya udah dari awal chingu ^^

Woo Jihye : Siwon udah ga tahan chingu ^^

kim kyuna : semoga disini memuaskan ^^

zakurafrezee : iya tuh kakak adik sifatnya ga jauh beda :D

Guest : Kibum ga hamil chingu

yewookie9 : yang terlihat YeWook emang satu ronde. Tapi yang ga terlihat, siapa yang tahu #eh? :D

Lee Eun In : hae nekat :D

EternalClouds2421 : kissue balik. Haha. Makasih udah PM chingu ^^

dindaR : haha. Mungkin kalo aku bikin sekuel. Tapi ga janji ya

DadjoePranatha : suka? Gomawo chingu ^^

MeyMey8495 : iya. Siwon emang gitu ^^

Kimimaki : ga da NC lagi chingu

mitade13 : aku baru tahu istilah unyu parah dari kamu. Haha :D

Kim kinan : udah chingu ^^

Khusus buat kang sung hye yang review di ch 1 : salam kenal juga chingu ^^

Yosh! Selesai. Mungkin reader merasa terganggu dengan panjangnya relply ini. Mohon maafkan saya ya ^^

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih ^^

Maaf untuk salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tidak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Can you give me your review for this last chap?


End file.
